The Ghost of Notre Dame
by sillypandalover91
Summary: Prussia, an orphan albino gypsy, is adopted by Germania after the tragic death of his parents. Raised with the belief that he is a monster, he resides in Notre Dame as its bell ringer until he meets a certain wayward curled gypsy and travels down the path of self-discovery and adventure. AU and human names used.
1. Chapter 1

**The Ghost of Notre Dame:**

Prussia, an orphan albino gypsy, is adopted by Germania after the tragic death of his parents. Raised with the belief that he is a monster he is resides in Notre Dame as its bell ringer until he meets a certain wayward curled gypsy and travels down the path of self-discovery and adventure. AU and human names used.

**The cast:**

Quasi- Prussia/Damön/Gilbert (Later)

Frollo- Germania/ Wolfgang

Phoebus-Germany/ Ludwig

Esmeralda-Italy/ Feliciano

Priest-Grandpa Rome/Romulus

Claupin-Romano/ Lovino

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Hetalia nor do I own the songs from The Hunchback of Notre Dame.**

Lovino could hear the calming chanting inside the cathedral as he tightened his mask before stepping out of his carriage with puppets and booth in hand. The sun was groggily making itself presentable while he set up his theatre in the corner of the church, not far away from the market. A perfect spot he thought for his young audience to enjoy his story while their parents went about their errands. The chiming from above startled him despite him being accustomed to the cathedrals booming voice and he grinned. All around the city he could hear people beginning their day.

"Morning in Paris, the city awakes to the bells of Notre Dame. The fisherman fishes, the bakerman bakes to the bells of Notre Dame. To the big bells as loud as the thunder to the little bells soft as a psalm, and some say the soul of the city's The toll of the bells, The bells of Notre Dame." His rich tenor voice attracted his usual audience, their parents arming them with a few snacks and coins for the day. They looked up at Lovino and nodded a greeting before taking off to the market or their jobs. Some parents even gifted him with breakfast buns and a canteen of water. He smiled in gratitude before turning to his eager crowd with a puppet he like to call Chibi-Romano in his left hand. "Listen, they're beautiful, no? So many colors of sound, so many changing moods, because you know, they don't ring all by themselves."

He extended and flexed his fingers to make Chibi-Romano move and talk "**They don't-** No, silly boy. Up there, high, high in the dark bell tower lives the mysterious bell ringer. Who is this creature - **Who?** - What is he? - **What?** - How did he come to be there - **How?** - Hush and Lovi will tell you. It is a tale, a tale of a man and a monster." He ducked under the stage and pulled a rope that released a backdrop. He dove deep into his memory of what he had witnessed as a child. Memory overwhelming him with the most detailed of visions and he felt as if he were there once more.

"_**Dark was the night when our tale was begun on the docks near Notre Dame."**_

_A boy, no older than 6 hid in the shadows, a basket with firewood clutched tightly in his tiny hands as he watched a small boat make its way up the river carrying a family of four including a baby who wouldn't stop crying. He cringed, this could be problematic._

"_Shut it up will you," muttered one of the gypsies. "We'll be spotted." _

_The woman brought her baby closer to her chest and whispered desperately, "Hush little one."_

"_**Four frightened gypsies slid silently under the docks near Notre Dame."**_

_The man rowing the boat pulled onto shore under the docks and pulled a one of the gypsy men aside. With a hand outstretched he demanded his money, "Four guilders for safe passage into Paris." Just as the gypsy pulled out a sack of coins an arrow pierced the wind and tore open the bag, releasing its contents onto the snow. _

"_**But a trap had been laid for the gypsies, and they gazed up in fear and alarm at a figure whose clutches were iron as much as the bells. The bells of Notre Dame."**_

_The small family huddled closer together, the patriarch standing protectively around his wife and child as soldiers surround them. Their hearts, heavy with dread and fear, pounded loudly in their ears when, when they saw a black horse and its rider calmly descending the stairs towards them. _

"_Judge Wolfgang," murmured the patriarch to himself as Wolfgang came closer to them._

"_**Judge Wolfgang longed to purge the world of vice and sin. And he saw corruption everywhere, except, within."**_

_Cold blue eyes stared down at the gypsies with disgust, "Bring these gypsy vermin to the palace of justice." The soldiers moved at his command and hand cuffed the men. The boy, who by now had climbed onto the street, looked over the rail to see the soldiers struggling with the woman. _

"_You there, what are you hiding," growled one of the soldiers as he tried to pry the blanket from her grasp. She clutched her bundle tightly against her chest and backed away._

_Wolfgang sighed and glared at the woman, "Stolen goods no doubt. Take them from her."_

"_**She ran."**_

_The boy took out a log from his basket and threw it as hard as he could at the soldier, giving the mother a chance to escape. He picked up his basket and ran through the smaller streets leading to the cathedral, making sure to keep her in his sights. Pounding of hooves worried him as he knew that the judge wasn't far behind them. He slipped and slid into a pile of snow as she hurried up the steps. She pounded against the heavy doors crying out desperately, "Sanctuary! Please give us sanctuary!"_

_The black horse charged towards her with its rider reaching down to pull the bundle from her arms. With a swift kick Wolfgang pried it from her as she fell against the steps, hitting her head. Indifferent to her death he curiously looked at the well wrapped bundle who had now began to cry._

"_A baby?" He curiously unwrapped the child in his arms before releasing a horrified gasp. "A monster!" Wolfgang spotted a well and led his horse to it. Giving one last look at the child in his hand he moved to drop him in._

" '_**Stop!' cried the archdeacon."**_

_Wolfgang retracted his hand along with the child and tossed the priest a glance. "This is an unholy demon; I'm sending it back to hell where it belongs."_

_The priest kneeled before the woman and held her hand, "See the innocent blood you have spelt on the steps of Notre Dame." Three children peeked from the door behind him and a fourth ran to the snow to pull his brother out. _

"_I am guiltless. She ran I pursued."_

_Romulus amber eyes met Wolfgang's. "Now you would add this child's blood to your guilt on the steps of Notre Dame."_

"_My conscious is clear."_

"_You can lie to yourself and your minions, you can claim you haven't a qualm. But you never can run, nor hide what you've to done, from the eyes," Romulus pointed to the statues above them, "the very eyes of Notre Dame." _

"_**And for one time in his life of power and control, Wolfgang felt a twinge of fear for his immortal soul."**_

_Despite the harsh bite of the cold, Wolfgang felt himself sweat; the judgmental eyes of the stone men towering high in their thrones piercing through his own. He sighed in defeat. "What must I do?"_

_Romulus picked up the lifeless woman and ushered the children back inside. "Care for the child and raise it as your own."_

"_What? I am to be settled with this discolored…very well. But, let him live with you in your church."_

_Lovino looked up at his grandfather hoping that he'd say yes. It was after all his duty as gypsy prince to make sure all gypsies had a safe dwelling. Even if it was the judge's responsibility to raise him, with the child in the church, perhaps his upbringing wouldn't be…too unbearable. _

"_Live here where?"_

"_Anywhere. Just so he's locked up where no one else can see, the bell tower perhaps, and who knows, our lord works in mysterious ways. Even this foul creature may yet prove to be, of use to me." He handed to baby to one of the older children and pulled on the reigns of his horse to walk away._

Lovino peeked up from his crouching position and pulled another ribbon that released the back drop to reveal another behind it. "And Wolfgang gave the child a cruel name, a name that means demon in his native tongue, Dämon." He paused for effect before smiling cunningly at the wide-eyed children before him. "Now here is a riddle to guess if you can sing the bells of Notre Dame. Who is the monster and who is the man?" He waited a bit more looking over at his sun-dial before continuing his song with the help of the chimes from behind him. "Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells Bells, bells, bells, bells Bells of Notre Dame."

Dämon could hear the charming voice of the gypsy man below him despite the loud joyful groans the bells around him made with each tug he gave. He grinned as he leaped from rope to rope ringing each and every single one of them as he had for the past…well for as long as he could remember.


	2. Out There

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Hetalia nor do I own the songs from The Hunchback of Notre Dame.**

The sun was marked noon when the last of the children was finally picked up by his grateful parents. Lovino collected his things and closed the back door of his carriage when a warm hand affectionately rubbed his hair. He groaned in annoyance knowing full well who it was.

"Must you leave so soon Lovino? You know Antonio is almost done cleaning and I bet he would just love it if-"

"Stop that old man, I know what Antonio wants and he can't have it. Not now at least."

The archdeacon sighed and withdrew his hand. "If you're worried about Wolfgang-"

"I'm not scared of that old judgmental bastard," he snarled, finally turning around to face the elder man who smiled brightly.

"Then you can take my assistant to lunch then. I'm sure Feliciano and the others can take care of things for the festival in the meantime. Speaking of which where is my adorable grandson?"

"Selling himself on the corner." The young man laughed at the sight of his grandfather pale. "Really though, he's off somewhere singing and dancing probably."

Romulus nodded happily before becoming serious. "Lovino, there is something I've been wanting to tell you."

"Hmm?"

"It's about Dämon, I really think he should get out and interact with people but because Wolfgang won't allow it I figured that maybe you and some others would like to come by and-"

"No. It's too dangerous for my people to expose themselves more than they have to. Besides, I can't look at him."

Romulus frowned, "You can't be serious. Lovino he has done nothing wrong and you of all people should know what it is like to be an outcast. I thought I raised you better than that."

"It isn't because of his…unique color. I just can't look him in the eye knowing that it is my fault that he was cursed to this fate."

"My boy, you were only a child yourself you couldn't have done anything more. The mere fact that you were able to lead her to-"

"Her death. Ow!" Lovino rubbed his head from where the older man swatted him with his cane.

"Stop interrupting me boy, honestly. And I was going to say lead her to the church where the boy was saved. You have done all that you can and so far I think it is going rather well. Don't live in the past grandson it will only cause you pain."

"But it was my duty to make sure that everything was safe for the journey to the Court of Miracles. It's my fault." Lovino felt the sting of tears in his eyes and moved to wipe them hurriedly. "And no matter what you say old man, nothing is going to change that. Truth be told I don't think I even want to know what kind of person he's become under that bastard's care."

Romulus sighed in defeat for today. "God always has reasons for the things he does my boy. You'll see."

"Tell your assistant that I can't do it right now…I'll cook him some dinner instead," muttered Lovino with a slight blush causing his grandfather to chuckle.

Broad shoulders stretched to get rid of the kinks from ringing the bells before shrugging on a white smock and black cloak with a hood to protect himself from the sun. He grinned as he skipped outside to take in a deep breath. Red eyes fell on a small tomato garden that housed a tiny nest with a tiny yellow bird.

"Hey little guy," he whispered while poking at the creature gently with his finger before scooping it up into his hands. "Are you ready to try again?" It looked over the rail and chirped wildly while shaking its head no. "Aww come on. You don't want to be cooped up here forever do you? If I could fly away I would and today _is_ a very nice day for flying. Look, there go your friends." He pointed to a flock of birds similar to Gilbird's coloring. Gilbird chirped happily at the sight of them. "I'll be ok little guy. Promise to come visit me?" The tiny plumed creature nodded and tested its wings before hopping out of Dämon's hands and successfully hovered over him causing him to release a giggle. Red eyes watched as his little friend left him.

"Finally, I thought he'd never leave my little tomato garden." Antonio fiddled with the nest, gently relocating it into the mouth of a stubby gargoyle. "Goodness he's left little droppings everywhere."

"Sorry about that, here I'll clean it." The Spanish man moved out of the way and leaned over the rail to sniff the air for the aromas of the food preparations for the festival. "Weren't you supposed to go out with that friend of yours?"

"Yeah, but he postponed," he muttered sadly. "I'm going to go see if he needs any help though so I'll see you later yeah? I wanted to come up to pick some tomatoes and give you this." Antonio reached into his pocket and pulled out a purple and gold ticket.

"You know I can't go, why are you even giving me this?" Dämon felt himself grow annoyed with his friend and even more so when he shrugged and placed the ticket on the table.

"It doesn't hurt to try asking you know."

Dämon brought his hood closer down to his face. "I honestly don't want to go. I'm fine with just watching." As soon as he said that he winced.

"Well take it from someone who can't see amigo. Life isn't a spectator sport. Sometimes you just gotta join in on the dance even if you can't really see where you're going. Who knows what opportunities you can bump in to. Well I gotta go; asta luego amigo!" Antonio gave his friend a hug and walked carefully back down the stairs.

Dämon sighed reached over the ticket. He ran a gloved finger over the details burning it to memory before moving to rip it.

"And just what do you think you are doing mon ami?"

"Can't you see, frog, he's going to rip the ticket."

"I can see that. What I want to know is why."

"Why didn't you just ask that to begin with?"

Dämon watched as two specters materialized themselves and grinned. "Francis! Arther! What are you guys doing up so early?"

"We want to watch the festival of fools. Come on dude, we do this every year and every year you ask the same thing," a blond blue eyed young specter materialized as well and walked up to his other friends. "20 years and you guys still argue like an old married couple."

"Well he started it by asking stupid questions," muttered Arther.

"It wasn't stupid! I was simply trying to understand why our friend would choose to simply watch the festival when he finally has a chance to go attend it for once."

This caused both Alfred and Arthur to smile broadly and jump up and down with excitement. "No way dude, really?!"

"That is indeed a good question."

"Do you honestly need me to tell you? I'll never fit in with them, I'm not…normal," muttered the albino bell ringer. He walked back inside and climbed the stairs that lead to his workspace. The three ghosts followed him as he continue, "I'll only scare them. Besides you guys are forgetting a very important detail."

"What?"

"My master, Wolfgang. He hates the Festival of Fools and he'd be furious if he finds out I want to go. Besides he's forbidden me from ever leaving the tower."

Arthur rubbed his chin in thought, "When said ever did he mean n_ever _ever?"

"Never ever I'm afraid."

The three looked at him in remorse before Alfred grinned mischievously, "And who says he has to find out."

"Oh no! I couldn't," Dämon sighed and ran a hand through his white hair. "Listen guys I really appreciate you encouraging me and all but I don't think I should risk it. He'd punish me I'm sure."

"You know," chimed Arthur, "It's better to beg forgiveness than to ask permission." He picked up a wooden version of Dämon and placed him amongst the other figures of that resembled the citizens of the town below. "This really could be a wonderful experience for you. As you said, no one wants to be cooped up forever right?"

France rummaged through Dämon's trunk and pulled out a black Tunic and black pants, "You could always where this too if you really feel the need to blend into the shadows. Just as long as you're there to really feel the experience is all that matters oui?"

"Black will only make me look more like a ghost… but people do dress up in costumes so I guess I would look like everyone else huh? So Master won't be able to recognize me that easily if I where this instead of my white." The albino thought hard. He really was excited at the thought of being able to go to the festival. This was his chance. "Alright, I'll go." He grinned at the sound of his friends cheering and pulled his cloak around his shoulders. "I'll march right down the stairs and through the door and-"he stopped in mid rant when he nearly ran into his caretaker. "Master."

"Good morning Dämon," muttered Wolfgang coldly. "Who are you talking to?"

"My uh- my friends," he looked back at the paintings Romulus had commissioned in memory of the three young men who died from sickness years ago.

"I see." Wolfgang ran thin pale fingers along the oil painting. "And what are they made of?"

"Paint, sir."

"Can paint talk?"

"No it can't," sighed Dämon.

"Smart boy. I've brought you a treat." He sat down at the small table and waited for his charge to bring some plates and cups mean while pulling out a worn book. "Shall we review your alphabet?"

"Oh yes sir, I'd like that very much." Dämon reached over and filled his master's goblet with wine.

"A?"

"Abomination."

"Good. B?"

"Blasphemy."

"C?"

"C-C-Contrition," he said with excitement, happy to receive praise from the cold man in front of him.

"D?"

"Damnation."

"E?"

"Eternal Damnation."

"F?" Wolfgang took a sip from his wine while waiting for his charge to reply only to spit it out and dab himself with his napkin when the albino happily shouted 'festival'. "Excuse me?" Dämon's eyes widened when he realized that he had subconsciously let out 'festival'. He sputtered out another word with that started with F but it was too late. Wolfgang gave him a disgusted look as he stood up and walked away from him and onto the balcony. "You're thinking of going to the festival aren't you?"

Dämon followed closely behind and stayed in his master's shadow so he didn't bother pulling on his hood. "But you go every year, sir, I thought-"

"I'm a public official I _have_ to attend but I don't enjoy a minute of it." He sighed and looked over at the preparations. "Look at them, thieves and con artists, the very filth of humankind drunk and vile all in one place."

"I didn't mean to upset you master. "I'm sorry sir." Dämon looked down and a few tears rolled down his snowy cheeks.

His lip curled but he willed himself to calm down before facing his charge. "Oh Dämon, can't you understand? When your heartless mother abandoned you, anyone would have killed you. Is this the thanks I get for raising you as my son?"

"P-Please, forgive me."

Wolfgang's eyes softened slightly. "My dear boy you have no clue what's out there. I do." He put an arm around the slightly shorter man and gently pushed him towards the rail so that he too would overlook the preparations of the festival. "I do," he repeated.

"But, Antonio…"

"The boy is blind. Trust me when I say that if he really knew what you looked like, a ghost, he would fear you and hate you. It's just how things are. The world is cruel. The world is wicked. It is I alone who you can trust in this whole city. I am your only friend. I who keep you, teach you, feed you, dress you; I who look upon you with no fear. How can I protect you boy, unless you stay in here?" He tugged on Dämon's shoulder to lead him back inside. "Remember what I've taught you Dämon. You are a ghost."

Dämon followed behind his master sadly, "I am a ghost."

"And you are ugly."

"And I am ugly."

"And these are crimes for which the world shows little pity." They walked up the stairs to the albino's work area, where a model of the city rested contently along with the figurines of the town's people. Wolfgang shook his head and looked at Dämon. "You do not comprehend."

Dämon sat in his stool and watched as his master took the figure of him and placed him back in the bell tower. "You are my one defender."

"Out there they'll revile you as a monster."

"I am a monster."

"Out there they'll hate and scorn a jeer."

"Only a monster," tears resurfaced in his red eyes.

The judge wiped them away with his cold fingers, "Why invite their calumny and consternation, stay in here. Be faithful to me."

"I'm faithful," he said with wide eyes.

"Be grateful to me."

"I'm grateful."

"Do as I say, obey and stay in here." Wolfgang looked down stoically at the whimpering young albino "You are forgiven Dämon, but remember this is your sanctuary." He patted his head before descending the stairs to take his leave.

Dämon drew little swirls in the sawdust under the table while he pondered about what his caretaker and master told him. "My sanctuary," he mumbled almost inaudibly before sighing and getting up. He dusted his pants off and walked back outside, taking advantage that the sun was now behind the church so he had some shade to himself. "Safe behind these pillars and these parapets of stone, gazing at the people down below me. All my life I watch them as I hide up here alone, hungry for the histories they show me." He climbed up the rail and sat down, swinging a leg casually. "All my life I memorize their faces, knowing them as they will never know me. All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day, not above them but part of them."

The three ghosts rematerialized and sat next to him with a smile. He grinned back. "And out there living in the sun; give me one day out there, all I ask is one to hold forever." He swung his legs over and leaned forward, his arms looped securely between the slits on the rail. Out there where they all live unaware; what I'd give, what I'd dare just to live one day out there." He let go and started to climb up a pillar, Arthur and Francis staring at him with wide eyes and Alfred cheering him on. Dämon wasn't scared. He did this all the time growing up; to him all of Notre Dame was like a jungle gym. "Out there among the millers and the weavers and their wives, through the roofs and gables I can see them. Every day they shout and scold and go about their lives, heedless of the gift it is to be them." When he reached the very top he removed his shirt and dipped his hands in the rainwater collected in the aqueducts before sliding down laughing cheerfully. "If I was in their skin I'd treasure every instant. Out there strolling by the Seine; taste a morning out there, like ordinary men who freely walk about there." Feeling clean enough he climbed back to his ghostly friends who had already gathered fresh clothes for him. "Just one day and then I swear I'll be content with my share. Won't resent, won't despair, old and pale, I won't care I'll have spent one day out there!"

Francis smiled warmly and ruffled Dämon's hair. "Have fun Mon Ami."


	3. Topsy Turvy

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Hetalia nor do I own the songs from The Hunchback of Notre Dame.**

The town bustled with people eager with the prospect of the annual Festival of Fools. Feliciano's amber eyes shone as he danced joyfully to the sound of his good friend Feliks's music. Feliks let his fingers glide along the strings of his guitar skillfully with a smile on his face. People were being very generous this morning and their collection box was nearly full. If they kept up like this then they would have no need to work for the rest of the week which meant that he could spend time with his adorable boyfriend, and that thought alone motivated him to continue playing for his companion. Feliciano took out a tambourine and played along, nodding thanks to a brunette girl who shyly walked up to him and dropped a copper coin. A little brown cat trotted playfully between Feliciano's legs making him and the girl giggle.

"Silly Pookie," he murmured softly and continued to dance.

The first thing Ludwig noticed upon entering the city was the mass expansion of it all. New homes here, new shops there and he didn't even want to know who was in charge of keeping the city clean but he did feel pity for him. A city this large and heavily populated must be troublesome to keep sanitary. He patted his largest dog, Aster, on the head and continued walking forward, his other three dogs following closely. He had received a letter a few days ago that his presence was needed in France sent by no other than Wolfgang himself. Of course, he couldn't say no to his own grandfather. At least that's what he kept telling himself. He wasn't relieved that he got a chance to step away from the tiring war he was fighting. No that wasn't it at all.

Ludwig sighed and looked around again before looking down at his map. "This is ridiculous boys," he muttered to his dogs. "Leave town for a couple of decades and they change everything." He glanced up again to find a man carrying tomatoes in one hand and a walking stick in the other. "Excuse me, sir, could you tell me where to find the Palace of Justice?"

The young man paled at the thought of someone actually going there on their own free will and shook his head before smiling. "Sorry amigo, but I am blind. Actually I'm looking for a friend myself but I think I may have past him up."

Blue eyes widened in disbelief. How one earth had this guy managed to make it this far was beyond him. Shaking his head he offered assistance but was rudely shoved out of the way by another young man dressed in a red peasant shirt and brown linen pants tucked into knee high boots. "You stupid blind bastard, you walked right by me. I even called out your name."

"Ah Lovino," cried Antonio happily. "I was looking for you."

"Yeah yeah come on before you hurt yourself." Lovino looped his arm around his friend and started to walk away when Ludwig reached out to grab his shoulder. The gypsy king became rigid and slowly turned his head to glare at the invading hand.

"Uh, sorry to bother you sir but do you know where the Palace of Justice is?"

"Go fuck yourself you damn soldier. Like I would help a bastard like you," and with that he walked briskly away, dragging his Spaniard with him.

Ludwig stayed frozen in place only to be brought out of his thoughts by his dog Blackie who had nudged his leg. "Yeah, I know boy. Wonder what crawled up his ass and died." He walked forward still thinking about how the men treated him. Under normal circumstances he supposed that he would have arrested him for…well no he wouldn't have. He didn't do anything wrong and based on how weary his gaze had been, despite the defiance, Ludwig had to wonder what the soldiers here in the city were like to merit such resentment. Perhaps he'd ask his grandfather. "If I ever find the damn place," he muttered with annoyance.

Sweet music reached him and annoyance became curiosity so he followed the sound. A breath hitched at his throat when he saw the spitting image of the man he'd just encountered. He was smiling brightly and so earnestly, without a trace of hatred or fear. Surly his mood couldn't have changed so drastically in only minutes could it? As Ludwig came closer he noticed that this wasn't the same man he had the pleasure of meeting but perhaps, no certainly, his twin brother. He wore similar clothing to only his shirt was white and it fell off his slender shoulders, strings at his chest loosely tied so it exposed his chest some, and he wore a sash around his hips. His eyes were a darker color and his hair lighter. He was the personification of perfection and beauty if Ludwig ever saw one. He felt a blush creep onto his cheeks when the man turned to face him and smiled, sashaying his hips in a playful manner to the music. Ludwig returned the smile and couldn't be happier to have returned to his city.

Just as he moved to ask the gypsy for directions, and maybe a date, a shrill whistler pierced the air from the above sidewalk. Both gypsy men stopped what they were doing and looked up to see a brunette male with stunning blue eyes make signals to them. The blond looked to his companion who nodded to him before taking off after the one who had whistled with his stool and instruments leaving the other to collect the money hurriedly. Just as he got up to leave, he bumped into a tall black haired soldier, dropping his earnings.

"Where do you think you're going gypsy scum," he sneered at the man and he dropped to collect the coins again.

"Better yet, where did you get the money," asked his partner.

Feliciano looked up and puffed his cheeks in annoyance and Ludwig decided that it was one of the most adorable things he's ever seen. He stood and watched, a hand on his dogs to keep them at bay but another on the hilt of his sword should it be needed. "You say that like I stole it, well for your information I earned it." Both soldiers laughed making Feliciano scowl darkly. "But then again you would know all about stealing wouldn't you."

The black haired soldier growled in anger and harshly lifted Feliciano from the ground, "Looks like we've got ourselves a trouble maker Malechai."

"Indeed we do Raul. Perhaps a day in the stocks will cool him of- ow!" Pookie dug her claws into Malechai and Feliciano took the opportunity to knee Raul in the groin before picking up his cat and run away.

Ludwig happy but the turn of events moved his massive dog to block the way, allowing Feliciano more time to run and hide. "Aster sit," he commanded. The large white beast of a dog sat on top of Raul making him groan in pain and discomfort, even more so when the smaller of the dogs lifted his leg near the soldier's shoulder. Ludwig gave him a sigh of mock sympathy. "Oh, I'm very sorry sir. Naughty pups, naughty. Seriously, I can't take them anywhere."

By this time a small crowd of people had gathered and chuckled at the soldier's expense. His partner however didn't share the amusement. "How dare you mock us you dirty peasant." He drew out his sword and pointed it to Ludwig, who by now had had enough of his misfortunes for the day. Receiving lip from a citizen he could tolerate, but coming from a soldier whose duty was mere patrolling of the city, or rather harassment of its citizens, was insubordination and that did not sit well with him. He pushed back his traveling cloak to reveal golden armor and pulled out his noticeably longer and sharper sword.

"You were saying, lieutenant."

Malechai paled and immediately sheathed his sword and saluted. "Forgive me Captain, I didn't recognize you sir."

"It's fine, now would you two be so kind to point me towards the Palace of Justice." He allowed his dog to stand up and followed the soldiers to his destination. A gold gleam caught his eye on the floor and he bent down to pick up three coins and deposited them in a box in front of a beggar.

Once they were out of sight the beggar removed the cloak form his form and tucked in a satchel. Feliks and his lover, Toris, came back for their gypsy prince only to find him staring after the blond captain in wonder.

Upon arrival, Ludwig was directed to the dungeon where Wolfgang stood talking to another guard. "Ease up between lashes and don't be so hard on him. He'll never talk if he's passed out and then we'll have to do this all over again," he said, speaking like one would to a child. The guard nodded enthusiastically and saluted before returning to his duty. The younger man coughed to alert his grandfather of his presence.

"Reporting for duty as ordered, sir."

"Ah Ludwig, my how've you grown." Wolfgang smiled but it didn't reach his eyes as he hugged his grandson awkwardly. "It's so nice of you to arrive so quickly. Come let us go upstairs to speak in private. Both men ascended the stairs and before the door closed Ludwig grimaced when he heard a pain filled scream echo from the walls. "I hear you've been doing remarkably well against our English foes. How is the war?"

Ludwig stood rigid next to Wolfgang, "Its fine sir. Permission to speak?"

"Of course my boy."

"In the letter you mentioned that your Captain of the guard had taken a leave and you summoning me here, does that mean that-"

"I have selected you to take his place. I do hope you prove to be a better captain of the guard. My last one failed to meet my standards and had to be…relieved from his post. Though with your impressive service record, I'm sure you'll whip my men into shape." Ludwig could have sworn that he heard another scream from downstairs but disregarded it; they were too far high up.

"It'd be my honor, sir."

"That's a good lad. Now on to business; I'm afraid you've come to Paris in her darkest hour. It'll take a firm hand to save the weak minded from being misled."

"Misled?"

"Look down there and tell me what you see."

Ludwig did as he was told and looked over the rail. Streamers and stands that emitted delicious aromas peppered his sight. A stage was being set up near the cathedral by the same man and his friend that he had met earlier along with several other gypsies. Not too far away was his auburn haired twin brother playing guitar while his blond and brunette friends where dancing around him in front of a small audience. He had to bite back a smile and force down a blush knowing full well that Wolfgang was staring at him impatiently for an answer. "I-uh see towns people happy and excited for whatever festivities are being laid out"

Wolfgang shook his head and grunted, "No, they're all fools, tricked by those blasted gypsies to trust them so that they can steal them blind. For twenty years I've made it my mission to rid us of this vermin," he looked to the rail to find a few ants and squished them beneath his fingers, "one by one." He sighed to himself and scowled. "But for all my efforts they somehow have managed to thrive". He lifted the slate to reveal dozens of bugs underneath. "To make matters worse some of them are even homosexuals. A blasphemy in the eyes of the righteous and the fools that live here are too blind to see the filth they allow themselves to coexist with."

Ludwig felt a knot in his throat and stood straighter with his fists tightening behind his back. "What does that have to do with me, sir?"

"I believe that they have a safe haven within the walls of this very city." He chuckled, "They call it the Court of Miracles. When we find it I want you to take care of them."

"You summoned me here from the wars to capture fortunetellers and palm readers?" Ludwig felt himself grow angry at the man before him. Now he remembered why he left, he hadn't wanted anything to do with his bigoted grandfather and he sure as hell didn't want anything to do with him now, but for his own safety he'd follow orders for the time being.

"Where you not listening to anything I just said Captain? These are the very beings that poison our society. They live outside the normal social order and their heathen ways inflame the people's lowest instincts. Perhaps you should accompany me to this festival so you may see for yourself the vulgarity these people are. Then perhaps you'll be more at liberty to," he slammed down the slate, crushing every single one of them.

"You make your point quite vividly, sir."

Trumpets blared down in the streets to signal the start of the festival and Ludwig followed his grandfather out the building to his reserved spot. Ludwig sat on top of his dog Aster and watched as a happier looking Lovino made his way down the street followed by other participants.

The streets where filled with just every inhabitant of the city and Dämon felt himself shy behind his hood as he made his way down the church. "Come one, come all! Leave your loops and milking stools,  
Coop the hens and pen the mules." Below him, the crowd began to sing as everyone waited for the Gypsy King to arrive to the town square. "Come one, come all! Close the churches and the schools; it's the day for breaking rules." He looked up and grinned when he saw Alfred, Arthur, and Francis give him a thumbs up. He sang along as he continued his descent, "Come and join the feast of-"

Lovino, now dressed like a red and black jester, complete with a hat and a mask, skipped down the streets of Paris with his entourage closely behind. "Fools," he cried cheerfully looking around his at smiling faces and some that were already drunk. "Once a year we throw a party here in town. Once a year we turn all Paris upside down. Every man's a king and every king's a clown." Antonio, who was dressed like a king tossed his tomatoes in the direction of Lovino's voice who caught them with ease and began to juggle them before throwing them to a man dressed like dog. The 'dog' proceeded to eat the tomatoes while throwing a dog bone to the man he was walking on a leash. "Once again it's Topsy Turvy Day: It's the day the devil in us gets released. It's the day we mock the prig and shock the priest. Everything is topsy turvy at the Feast of Fools!" Antonio was led away by Elizabeta, a fellow gypsy and a close friend of the royal brothers. Her husband walked on a pair of stilts dressed like a jester as well, throwing candies to the audience.

"Topsy turvery**," **chanted the crowd.

"Everything is upsy daysy!" Lovino did a handstand and walked on his hands making some children giggle.

"Topsy turvey!"

"Everyone is acting crazy, dross is gold and weeds are a bouquet," Toris gave Feliks a bouquet of weeds while his boyfriend handed him a banana peel to which the other brought to his cheek to rub affectionately. "That's the way on Topsy Turvy Day!"

Dämon now close to the bottom grabbed on to one of the ropes tied to a pillar making it loosen under his weight and unravel taking him with it to close to the festivities. Right in front of Lovino who hadn't noticed who he was and looped an arm around his to try to dance with him.

"Topsy Turvey!"

Dämon managed to get away from him and hid behind a cluster of balloons. Not one to be deterred from an audience member who wasn't enjoying themselves Lovino followed him and attempted to get him to participate. "Join the bums and thieves and strumpets." He cut the strings holding the balloons down and his eyes widened when he saw who it was. "Streaming in from Chartres to Calais," he continued to sing not wanting to bring attention to the albino who no doubt was here without the permission of his caretaker. He sent him a wink and moved on to his next victim. "Scurvy knaves are extra scurvy on the sixth of January. All because it's Topy Turvy Day!"

The albino sighed a breath of relief when the Gypsy King left him alone and he tried to get back to the cathedral deciding that this was enough excitement for a day when he was knocked unceremoniously into a tent. A loud hiss followed by an angry growl of a cat made him stumble back to his feet. "Oh goodness!" He froze and looked at a man identical to the Gypsy King. "Are you ok? You're not hurt are you?" Dämon pulled his hood as far as it could go to cover his face and tried to back away from Feliciano's hands. "Here let me see."

"No! No, I'm fine really you don't have to-" a warm hand cupped against his cheek and his red eyes met kind brown.

"There see, no harm done." Dämon blushed from the contact and realized that the man before him was shirtless, wearing only a leather band on his biceps, black linen pants tucked into black boots. Feliciano grinned and led him out of his tent. "Just try to be more careful ok angel?" Too stunned to talk Dämon nodded. "Oh and by the way, great costume," he said with a grin before closing the tent flap. The albino bell ringer smiled in a daze and moved back to the crowed near the stage where Lovino had climbed on.

"Come one, come all! Hurry, hurry, here's your chance," he skipped over to Wolfgang and smiled though it didn't reach his eyes. "See the mystery and romance," Ludwig bit back a chuckle when he saw that the Gypsy King had left some tomato pulp on his grandfather's hat before leaving back to the center of the stage, Wolfgang unaware of its presence. "Come one, come all! See the finest man in France, my dear baby brother make an entrance to entrance. Dance Feliciano," he reached into his pocket and with a gloved hand pulled out some vanishing powder. "Dance!"

In a flash of red smoke he was replaced by his twin brother who wore what he had when Dämon met him only now he also wore a vest left open to expose his chest and stomach, a red sash around his hips. Ludwig's face burned bright red at the sight of him and next to him Wolfgang's mouth dropped before he composed himself and looked to see his grandson's red face. He nodded in approval mistaking the groans he emitted as groans of disgust, "Look at that disgusting display."

"Yes sir," responded the younger blond a little too enthusiastically. Feliciano smirked seductively at his audience who cheered loudly at the little vixen. In his hand was a tambourine and he shook his hips in a playful seduction; playful because there was nothing sexual in his movements, seductive because paired with his choice of attire well… Ludwig shifted uncomfortably on his dog and wrapped his cloak to shield his lower front half of his body. The young gypsy prince skipped down catwalk that connected the stage to Wolfgang's reserved seating and tossed his tambourine to the audience to remove his sash and used it to pull in the judge for a kiss on the nose, making the him pale and scowl. Ludwig noticed the pink blush on him however and felt a slight jealousy but said nothing and instead continued to watch his little gypsy dance away back to the main stage, leaving behind his sash with the judge.

The music increased in tempo and so did his movements. Ludwig bit his lip to keep back a groan when he realized how flexible Feliciano was proving himself to be as he performed some acrobatic movements, rousing cheers from the crowd. Dämon smiled and applauded happily when Feliciano finally finished his routine, his skin shiny from perspiration. Coins rained upon him as his brother Lovino joined his brother on stage and helped him up, grinning at him with approval. Pookie too joined her master on stage wearing a collar with puffy ribbon.

"Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for. Here it is, you know exactly what's in store," Lovino grinned mischievously and the audience mimicked him. "Now's the time we laugh until our sides get sore, now's the time we crown the King of Fools!" He turned to watch as a group of four blond gypsies brought in a wasted man on a pedestal. "You remember last year's king?" Everyone cheered at their 'king'. "So make a face that's horrible and frightening. Make a face as gruesome as a gargoyle's wing. For the face that's ugliest will be the King of Fools! Why?"

"Topsy turvy," cried out the crowd merrily as he brought up volunteers from the crowd for a chance to be crowned this year's King of Fools.

He pointedly ignored Dämon for which the albino was thankful for, "Ugly folk, forget your shyness; you could soon be called Your Highness!" Unfortunately, Feliciano hadn't recognized who he was and immediately pulled him up to the stage before his brother could protest.

"Topsy turvy! Put your foulest features on display and be the king of Topsy Turvy Day!"

The prince began to remove the masks of the men to reveal them making distorted faces. At the crowds disapproval Pookie clawed at their legs making them jump in surprise and fall off the stage much to the joy of the audience. Eventually all of them fell leaving only Dämon on the stage and when Feliciano moved to remove his mask he gasped when it wouldn't come off. Thinking that perhaps it was make up he tried to wipe his face making his skin red from insistent rubbing. His eyes widened when he realized who he was and looked at his brother guiltily.

The crowd quieted down and began to murmur amongst themselves. "That's no mask, that's his face!"

"He's scary," cried a random girl.

"No he's ugly!"

"It's the bell ringer from Notre Dame!" This caught Wolfgang's attention as he had been staring at the sash in his hands for some time now. He frowned and stood up from his seat, pocketing the red fabric to get a better look.

"Looks like a ghost to me." The three ghostly spectators on top of Notre Dame frowned at that and even more so when someone corrected the heckler. "More like a demon look at his eyes."

Dämon felt tears sting his eyes and he buried his face in his hands with a groan. Lovino frowned before smiling. "H-hey now ladies and gentlemen, don't panic. Didn't we ask for the ugliest face in Paris?" Though there wasn't a damn thing ugly about the man next to him he thought to himself in anger. When the crowd began to hesitantly agree he grinned, "Well now we have it. Dämon, the Ghost of Notre Dame!" He pulled out a thin golden leaf crown and placed it on the albino's head making everyone cheer. A few men came up to him and hoisted him onto the pedestal so that they could parade him around the square. "Everybody, every year we throw a party here in town. Hail to the king! Every year we turn Paris upside down, oh what a king!" He hopped off the stage and danced behind Dämon. Dämon grinned happily as the tears he felt before turned into those of happiness of being accepted amongst the people. "Every year the ugliest will wear the crown. Girls, give a kiss on this topsy turvy day." He turned to Wolfgang and waved at him, not paying attention to how purple his face was nor to the cold arura that surrounded him. The blond captain that sat on a beast of dog next to him smiled kindly and returned his wave. "We've never had a king like this." The mad it to a smaller stage higher than the other and there they deposited Dämon. "And it's the day we do the things that we deplore on the other three hundred and sixty-four." Lovino replaced Dämon's simple black cloak with a detailed royal one and too smiled kindly at him. "Once a year we love to drop in where the beer is never stopping, for the chance to pop some popinjay and pick a king who'll put the "top" in Topsy Turvy Day!" Ludwig looked around for the beer they mentioned and saw one of the blonds that had carried the previous king handing out large pints for free. He licked his lips in want but stayed put instead began to search around wondering where Feliciano had wandered off to.

A crowd surrounded the tiny stage and every one danced around the Gypsy King and the King of fools, "Mad and crazy, upsy-daisy, Topsy Turvy Day!" A small burst was heard and confetti rained upon them all. The crowd chanted 'Dämon' in approval of their new king, tossing flowers and candies. The albino looked up to the bell tower and waved at his three friends who were jumping for joy. Feliciano walked out of his tent dressed as he was earlier in the day petting his cat happily that everything worked out in the end.

Of course, life had a funny thing of giving you a taste of what you've craved desperately before ripping it from your lips and holding it high above you. The two soldiers that harassed Feliciano started to talk loudly amongst themselves, "Think he's ugly now? Watch this." He tossed a tomato at the bell ringer felicitating a gasp from the crowd.

Dämon stood frozen in shock as he brought a gloved hand to his face and drew it back to see the pulp staining the fabric. Lovino, who had long since left to change back to his everyday clothing stared, too in shock.

"Now that's ugly," shouted Raul. More soldiers got in on this barbaric display and threw their own food and tomatoes at Dämon.

"Hail to the king," shouted one in mockery.

Feliciano tensed and saw how nobody was moving help out the poor bell ringer. His eyes shifted to his brother who was holding tight to Antonio, who too had changed to regular clothes, in attempt to keep him still. The Spaniard's face was contorted in anger and sadness but he eventually gave up and buried his face in his friend's shoulder. Feliciano then looked back to the judge and saw how his face was stoic yet his eyes held a dark mirth to them. Pookie meowed quietly sensing her master's change of mood and braced herself when he dropped her at the sudden yelp from the man on the small stage.

Dämon had tried to run away but slipped and fell on to the wheel where a soldier had moved to tie him down. People from the crowd joined in on the fun and they too threw food, laughing at the distressed albino. Red eyes hardened and he used all his power to stand up; muscles straining his shirt, tearing through as he managed to break away from his binds, only to be lassoed back by members of the crowd who had only moments before been cheering for him. "Where are you going Ghost? The fun's only is beginning," sneered the soldier as he began to turn the wheel and Feliciano began to run towards them, pushing past his brother who didn't attempt to stop him. Dämon met Wolfgang's eyes and cried out for him to help him. Wolfgang turned away.

"Sir, permission to stop this cruelty," requested Ludwig trying his hardest to keep Aster from rushing them both in without permission.

Wolfgang cast him a cool glance before returning his gaze at his charge. "In a moment, Captain. A lesson must be learned here."

Ludwig frowned and returned his gaze only for his features to soften as people stopped throwing food at the albino with the exception of a couple of soldiers. The other gypsies however had removed all forms of food so they stopped too. However it wasn't lack of ammunition that caused a cease fire. No, it was the handsome gypsy prince who had managed to calm the crowd by his mere presence.

Feliciano looked down at the albino who kept his eyes firmly shut. "Don't be afraid little angel, he murmured to him as he unwrapped his sash and began to clean his face. "I'm sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen." Dämon shivered from the sudden warmth and kindness he was being shown, unsure if it was a trick. Upon meeting his savior's gaze he leaned into his touch, seeing no malicious intent in the gypsy.

"You! Gypsy boy," shouted Wolfgang. "Come down from there at once."

Feliciano stood and retied his sash around his hips, "Of course your honor, just as soon as I free this poor boy."

"You'll do no such thing." The young gypsy prince narrowed his eyes and drew a dagger from his boot and leaned down to the ropes securing Dämon. Not once diverting his eyes from the judge, he cut through the binds. "How dare you defy me-"

"You mistreat this young man the same way you mistreat my people. You speak of justice and yet you trample and are cruel to those most in need of your help."

"Silence!"

"Justice," cried Feliciano with passion. Lovino and the rest of the gypsies smiled at their little prince with pride. He turned and helped up Dämon. Ludwig felt his heart flutter at the sight of the little gypsy's display. Not only was he painfully handsome but there was a fire burning within him that outshone any other man he's ever met.

"Mark my words boy; you will pay for this insolence."

Feliciano turned with disdain and took a jester hat handed to him by Rodrich, who had recovered from an earlier misfortune. "Then it seems we have crowned the wrong king. The only fool I see here is you." He tossed him the hat.

"Captain Ludwig, arrest him." Ludwig sighed and snapped his fingers for the guards to move in; praying that there would be a repeat of this morning and Feliciano would escape unharmed.

Feliciano stood protectively in front of Dämon and counted the guards stalking towards him, "Now let's see, there are six of you and only one of me," he muttered sadly, pulling out a white handkerchief. "What's a poor prince to do," he sobbed into the cloth before blowing his nose loudly, releasing vanishing powder and disappearing.

Ludwig rolled his eyes at his grandfather when he heard him gasp and mutter 'witchcraft'. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that Lovino was ushering his people to safety and it clicked as to why nobody was helping the young man.

"Oh boys!" Everyone turned to face Feliciano who was now standing with his face in a basket of masks. Raul and Malechai climbed up the stand to reach him. With a grin he ran and jumped off, landing in waiting hands of his fans. He waved good bye as he was ushered to the other end of the square. Both guards foolishly thought that they'd receive the same treatment and jump into the crowd after him however every one moved out of the way. Raul held his nose to stop the bleeding and grunted when his partner fell on top of him.

Two armed guards made a charged at him narrowly missing his leg as he climbed onto a cage housing a grumpy young blond. The blade, though missing his leg, hit the latch releasing the cage and Feliciano grimaced as Pookie dug her claws into his shoulder in fear while he somehow managed to keep his balance on it as he rolled over his attackers. He jumped off and the cage opened. Looking around Vash got out and was tackled by his litter sister, "Brother you're free! You're free!" Unfortunately, he stumbled from the sudden shock of his hug and fell onto a stock which immediately locked itself into place.

"Dang it, Lilly," he muttered halfheartedly making his sister smile sheepishly.

Feliciano found a board with wheels secured at the bottom and stood on it, pushing off to create momentum. He grabbed for a lose rope and let the board fly through the air and right into six guards, making them all fall to the ground in pain. Rodrich, still on his stilts, saw two more guards chasing after his prince on horse back and with a blush dropped his pants making them fling back. Dämon watched with wide eyes as they soared through the air before landing in the barrel of beer. Ludwig's face contorted in displeasure for the ruined beverage but pushed the thought from his mind. As long as his Feliciano was safe he supposed, blushing lightly at the thought. He was grinning like an idiot internally from how wonderfully the prince was doing. The final puncture of cupid's arrow was when the man took out a metal disk and threw it at the incoming soldiers, knocking them out instantly before it recoiled and flew in Ludwig's direction. He barley ducked in time but when he looked up to see Feliciano's wide eyes he let his grin show through.

Panting, Feliciano turned to see that every one of his people, including Rodrich and Antonio had managed to flee to safety. He climbed up back to the stage taking a bow before the cheering crowd and removed his sash; unraveling it and wrapping himself with it before disappearing into thin air.

* * *

**Thank you so much you guys, you have no idea how much those reviews and follows mean to me. I was worried that I wouldn't have an audience for this story. I apologize for any errors I may have made in my grammar or spelling. **

**HeroinOfDarkness: Thank you! I was worried about the way I incorporated them but I'm glad it worked. **

**Iluna Sorgina Talis: Thank, I'm glad you like it!**

**VivaAmerica: I'm glad your enjoying the fic.****Sorry about Germania. Honestly I really didn't know who to use as the Frollo because I adore all the Hetalia characters, but I guess there's a bit a resentment towards him because he hurt Grandpa Rome. **

**Thank you all again.**


	4. God Help The Outcast

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Hetalia nor do I own the songs from The Hunchback of Notre Dame.**

Storm clouds rolled into the sky and the three ghosts looked sadly below them. Arthur wrapped an arm around Alfred as he cried silently to himself while Francis sighed with deep remorse at the sight of their friend. Dämon stood still on the small stage trembling, his flesh red from the tomato stains and rope burns. He slowly made his way down the steps and looked around at the mess that was made because of him. Red eyes met furious blue and he flinched at the sound of thunder. The towns people moved away from him when he walked slowly back to the cathedral's door, pausing only to briefly look at his caretaker. "Forgive me, master. I will _never_ disobey you again." Rain began to pour down, each a cold needle on his raw flesh.

Wolfgang ignored him and climbed onto his horse, "Find him Captain, I want him alive." Ludwig nodded before moving to direct the other soldiers and stressing that they were not to harm the gypsy boy. Wolfgang returned his glare at the albino and watched him enter the church, tears running down his cheeks from the humiliation and the salt that was being thrown into his wounds. 'Damn ghost' and 'ugly demon' were murmured by the crowd. Once inside the church he released a sob and ran to his tower.

"Mon petite, forgive us we didn't think that things would have gone horribly wrong," Francis moved to hold the sobbing albino tightly in his arms but stopped himself. Dämon was wet and dirty and Francis was dead and therefore cold. He'd only make him sick. Instead he went to pull out some clean clothes for his friend.

Alfred, not thinking about the consequences, did hug him, "Please forgive us, Dämon, we didn't mean for you to get hurt."

Arthur nodded and ran his fingers through his hair, "Indeed my friend. That was not our intention. We only wanted you to experience something that made you happy."

"It's not your fault you guys. I'm not mad at you. I should of known better than to think that the people would have accepted me." He slid on a fresh set of clothing and discarded his soiled ones into a basket so that he could mend them later. He climbed into the beams that held the bells securely and brought his knees into his chest. "I'm nothing but a monster."

Feliciano's back ached from being slouched over and Pookie was getting irritated from her perch on top of his head as well, though her reasoning more than likely had to with the current downpour. Through his hooded bangs he saw Dämon go inside the church and when Wolfgang moved in the opposite direction he too scurried into the cathedral. Aster nudged his master on the hip and pointed after the bent figure making Ludwig raise an eyebrow. He looked down and saw familiar boots and smirked when he saw him stumble over his cloak that was dragging on the floor. Stealthily, he followed after him as to not rouse suspicion from his men. Ludwig watched as Feli stretched to smooth out his back muscles and smiled softly when he let out a 've'. His heart pounded in his chest, what was going to say to him? How was he going to approach him and most importantly how was he going to convey his affection without sounding like a lust driven moron?

"You should know that just because we're in a church, I won't hesitate in defending myself." Ludwig narrowly missed the candelabrum that was shoved towards his face. He grabbed onto it in hopes of prying it from the prince's hands but that proved futile when he received that lower end to the head.

"Ow," he groaned holding on to his head and pulling out his own sword to deflect any attacks. "Easy, I'm not going to arrest you!"

"Oh really? Could have fooled me when you sent all those guards after me," Feli attacked again, only to have his makeshift weapon be sliced in half by Ludwig's sword.

"I didn't mean for them to hurt you. Besides, you did very well. In fact I would ask if you'd join the military if you weren't a gypsy." Ludwig winced as soon as he said that and didn't have time to deflect the remains of the candelabrum aimed for his foot. "I'm sorry, that came out wrong. Please calm down! I really just came here to apologize for everything that happened."

Feli sighed and dropped his weapon seeing that the blond had no intention of harming him that he could see. His cat, however, hissed at the captain and moved to scratch his cheek, drawing from him a hiss of pain of his own. "Bad Pookie, naughty kitty," the prince rubbed his cat's head and put her down. He saw blood seep from Ludwig's fingers and his eyes softened. "Here let me see." Feliciano took the blonde's hand away and inspected the cut. "It's not so bad," he muttered and pulled out a white cloth to clean up the scratch. Ludwig's heart beat was erratic at the sight of Feliciano nursing him and he all but died when the petite man reached up on his toes to give his cheek a kiss. Leaning back, Feli crossed his arms behind his back and looked down with a blush, "My mom always did that to me and my brother when we got hurt. Made us feel better so…"

"I don't mind," Ludwig said quickly. "Um...sorry about the gypsy thing. I didn't mean to be disrespectful."

Feliciano's eyes widened before smirking, "You really aren't like the other soldiers are you." He shook his head to himself, "Its ok. That would probably be the least of my worries, no doubt that the other men would look down on me."

"Why?"

Feliciano looked up and stared into Ludwig's eyes for a moment in thought. Sky blue orbs revealed so much to the gypsy prince that he blushed. "I have a…a preference towards um- men." He forced his face to be as neutral as possible and watched carefully at the other's face for a reaction.

Ludwig on the other hand couldn't stop himself form grinning nor keep the blush from forming on his own face. "I-uh- I wouldn't mind that." He groaned at how pathetic he was acting. Where the hell was the stern, no-nonsense, and commanding officer that struck fear into all who crossed his path? He tried to force his face into something less embarrassing but alas he could not. He settled for trying to glare at the man before him but again that failed him. His cheeks grew warmer when he heard Feliciano laugh. Oh great, he was being laughed at.

"You are too cute," Feliciano smiled kindly at Ludwig.

"You are something else, Feli."

Pookie growled at him and Feliciano raised an eyebrow, "Giving me a nickname when I don't even know yours? And here I thought we gypsies were supposed to have no manners."

"Sorry, uh- my name is Ludwig. Ludwig Beilschmidt."

Amber eyes widened and narrowed suspiciously, "Beilschmidt? Like Wolfgang Beilschmidt?"

"Yes, he's my grandfather. Please," he took a step forward and held onto Feli's hand, "I'm not like him."

"I know." Ludwig's eyes widened and watched curiously as the other maneuvered his hand so that the palm was face up. He felt a warm finger trace the lines embedded in his palm. "Hm. There's a lot more to you than just a pretty face, huh captain? Tell me if you're such a shy, stern, perfectionist, why are you talking to me so easily?"

Ludwig wanted nothing more than to pull his hand away and sputter something in self-defense but found it extremely difficult to do so. Instead he enclosed his fingers around the gypsy and leaned in, "I don't know." The gypsy prince closed his eyes, feeling his own heart pound ferociously in his chest and leaned in as well.

They pulled away from each other abruptly when they heard the doors to the cathedral open. Wolfgang entered followed by a small entourage of soldiers, "Good work, Captain. Now arrest him."

Feliciano couldn't help the hurt seep into his eyes when he glared at Ludwig. He blinked in confusion when he saw the desperate look in the blue orbs, "Claim sanctuary," he whispered quickly.

"I'm waiting, Captain"

"You tricked me," muttered the prince darkly, loud enough for Wolfgang to hear.

Ludwig's eyes widened in hurt before he caught the wink Feliciano threw at him. He smiled to himself before putting on a stern face and turned to his grandfather, "I'm sorry, sir, but he's claimed sanctuary. There's nothing I can do."

Wolfgang curled his lip, "Then drag him outside and then arrest-"

"Wolfgang, you will not harm him." Everyone turned to face the archdeacon, who stood with an arm protectively secured around his grandson's shoulder. "Don't worry my son; Minister Wolfgang learned long ago to respect the sanctity of the church." He openly glared at everyone before him.

Wolfgang returned the glare and motioned for everyone to leave. Romulus followed behind and ushered Ludwig out as well, chuckling when Pookie climbed up his shoulder and attempted to swipe at the blonde again.

Feli giggled to himself at his cat's antics, and daringly lowered his eyes down Ludwig's armored body, blushing to himself. He didn't notice that Wolfgang hadn't left until the minister grabbed both his wrists in one hand while the other dug into his shoulder.

"You think you've outwitted me don't you, gypsy." The prince scowled and grunted irritably in response which only made the other chuckle darkly. "Well the joke is on you, for you see, I'm a very patient man. I'll get what I want." He moved to pull away but instead looked down at the young man in his grasp, recalling the events of earlier today. Wolfgang pressed his face against Feliciano's head and breathed in his scent.

Feliciano stopped squirming and felt incredibly cold when he felt what the other was doing; his face contorting in anger and disgust when he felt something poke his back. "What are you doing?"

"I was just imagining a rope around that pretty neck of yours." He reached up and traced Feliciano's neck down to his collar bone.

The prince manages to break free from Wolfgang's hold on him and rubbed his wrists. "I know what you were imagining," he with disdain.

Wolfgang regarded the man with cool eyes, "Such a cleaver necromancer, so typical of you kind to twist the truth to cloud the mind with unholy thoughts." He smirked when the young gypsy twisted his face in horror at the implications. "Well no matter, you've chosen a magnificent prison. When you decide to come out I'll be waiting. After all, we both know that gypsies don't do well behind stone walls." With that, he made his leave.

It took a moment for Feliciano to clear his head, and push away the feeling of having that sinister man hold him like that, before realizing what Wolfgang told him. He rushed to the door too look outside and felt his heart drop. With a frustrated groaned he closed the door and slid down to the floor. Pookie crawled into his lap and licked his arm. Feliciano sighed and began to pet her. "Don't worry little one, they can't keep us locked up in here forever. We'll find a way out." He felt a warm hand wipe away at his frustration induced tears.

"My child, you were wonderful today." Romulus sat next to his grandson and pulled him into a hug. "But you should have known better than to cross Wolfgang. He is a very tenacious man and will stop at nothing until he gets his so called 'justice'."

"You're a man of god, grandfather. You can't sit there and tell me that I didn't do the right thing."

Romulus sighed and patted the young man's head. "Right or not, that doesn't change that you're now stuck in here. Not that I mind of course, I love having my adorable little baby grandson with me." He let out a giggle and smothered Feliciano closer.

The prince smiled and accepted the warmth before frowning and pulling away. "How could anyone be so cruel grandfather? That poor boy didn't do anything…you should've seen his face. He was so broken, and the people were so mean."

"People can be mean Feli, but aggression is almost always a sign of fear of the unknown. Sometimes it's easier to act on that aggression than to take the time and get to know something, or someone."

"It's not right."

Romulus nodded, "Most things in this world aren't but as long as nobody does something to change it, things will always remain the same."

"I'll change them."

"I have no doubt that you'll do your best Feli, but one person can't right all the wrongs in the world."

Feliciano snorted, "Yeah well nobody out there is going to help that's for sure." He stood up and helped his grandfather up as well.

"Well, perhaps there might be someone in here who can." The archdeacon patted his shoulder and left to prepare for evening mass, leaving his grandson to maul over his words.

The prince walked around the church, admiring all the stained glass patterns and statues. He stopped before a Madonna and Child and knelt before it, "I don't know if you can hear me, or if you're even there. I don't know if you would listen to a gypsy's prayer. Yes, I know I'm just an outcast; I shouldn't speak to you." He thought back to the albino bell ringer and heaved a dejected sigh, "Still I see your face and wonder... were you once an outcast too?" He moved on and ran his fingers over the columns he passed by, "God help the outcasts, hungry from birth. Show them the mercy they don't find on earth." Feliciano looked at his hands, "God help my people, we look to You still. God help the outcasts or nobody will."

Dämon lifted his tearstained face from his knees when he heard a sweet tenor resonate from the chapel bellow him. Hypnotized by the voice that sounded so familiar to him he climbed down and walked down the stairs. He gasped when he saw Feliciano walking past rows of candles with his cat on his shoulder. The light making him glow angelically. The albino smiled to himself and hugged a pillar out of shyness.

As he kept walking, Feli noticed that people began to enter the church for evening mass. They were the middle and upper middle class. Most were on their knees in prayer, "I ask for wealth. I ask for fame  
I ask for glory to shine on my name." Feliciano saw an elder woman dressed in a fine silk dress raise her arms towards the heavens, "I ask for love I can possess. I ask for God and His angels to bless me."

Feliciano shook his head and looked up to the heavens as well, "I ask for nothing. I can get by but I know so many less lucky than I. Please help my people the poor and down trod." He stopped in front of Dämon, his back to him and leaned against the pillar, "I thought we all were the children of God. God help the outcasts: children of God."

Dämon felt his cheeks burn from the gypsy prince's sweet voice. He gathered his courage and walked a little closer, arm stretched out to tap Feli's shoulder.

"Hey you!" Feliciano and Dämon jumped in surprise when a parisher pointed in their direction. "Bell ringer, haven't you caused enough trouble? Leave that man alone."

Feli turned and saw Dämon stumble back upstairs in fright. "Hey," he called out. "Hey wait." Pookie jumped onto her master's head and they both trotted after Dämon. "Please wait, I won't hurt you! Come back!"

The albino reached his dormitory and turned to look behind him, his eyes wide when he saw that Feliciano was just a few feet away. Alfred nudged Arthur, "Hey look he's got a friend with him."

"Isn't that the guy who saved him from those bullies," questioned Arthur.

Francis looked down and his eyes widened and a smile broke onto his face, "That's Feli!"

"Who?"

"My petite Feli, that's my Feli!"

"Looks like he's Dämon's now," said Alfred with a mischievous grin. "Look how he's chasing after him all frantic like. Maybe going down there was good for something after all."

Feli panted ferociously by the time he caught up with Dämon. "Y-you don't h-h-have to run, Angelo. I don't mean any harm. H-honest I-"Amber eyes widened at the sight before him. Perfect replicas of the town square, market, and cathedral sat on the oak table. He came closer and giggled when he saw the figurines. "Everyone's here, oh goodness the baker!" He picked up a chubby wooden figure and giggled with glee. "Oh, you even have my brother here…but he doesn't have a mouth. Why?"

"I-um-I wasn't sure if he smiled or frowned. My friend Antonio told me he's kind of moody but in the mornings I hear him sing to the kids. So I'm not sure what kind of face I should give him."

Feli found a detail brush, "May I?"

"Of course!"

With a dainty hand, Feli painted on a mischievous smirk. "There. Now he looks like he always does."

Dämon stared at Feli through red eyes. "You have a good hand."

"Thank you. You're quite the craftsman yourself. I wish I could carve. I can only paint. As a matter of a fact I painted those." He nodded to the portraits of the three men next to Dämon. Dämon turned to the paintings and saw that there were signed by a 'Veniciano'. Feliciano noticed this and grinned. "That's my artist name or at least it was. People realized I was a gypsy and they stopped buying my things. What I wouldn't give to have my own studio. Maybe then I wouldn't have to dance for a living."

"But you're a wonderful dancer!"

Feli smiled, "Well it certainly keeps food on the table." He moved to stand next to them and ran a finger down Francis's cheek. "He was a good man."

"You know, uh I mean knew him?" Dämon looked over his shoulder and saw the French man stare at Feliciano with a sad smile.

"Yes. We grew up together. He was only a year older than me but we were really close. He was like another brother. Alfred and Arthur were younger than me but they really idolized my brother. They shared a passion for football and adventure. Francis and I loved art and food so we often cooked in my grandfather's kitchen."

"You lived here? Wait who's your grandpa?" Dämon sat on his stool and looked up at Feliciano with eager eyes, making the other chuckle.

"My brother and I would stay here in the cathedral every now and again. My dad died before my brother and I were born. That drove my grandfather to the church. He told us that he wanted to serve god so that he could be closer to grandma and dad. When we were ten our mom got sick and died. Lovi is actually the youngest gypsy king that's ever reigned." Feli leaned against the rail and chuckled to himself. "As a matter of fact, our friend Elizabeta and her husband Roderich had to reassure our people of his capabilities." He trailed off with a warm smile. "My brother truly is an amazing man. There isn't anything he won't do for our people."

"Antonio really likes him," he blurted out making Feli laugh.

"Yeah? My brother really likes him too," he looked around to make sure nobody was listening and motioned the albino closer, "you didn't hear it from me, but my brother is actually going to propose to Antonio."

Dämon looked at him with wide eyes, "But, they're both men…"

"Yes?"

"That's wrong."

"Why?"

The albino squirmed under Feli's amber eyes. "M-my master told me it's a blasphemy for men to love each other. All this time I thought they were just friends…but then again I guess I wouldn't really know about that sort of thing."

"I see." Feli thought back to his encounter with the man and refrained himself from shuddering. He noticed how Dämon's eyes began to water. "What's wrong, Angelo?"

"Are you mad at me?"

Feli kneeled before him and cupped his cheek, "Of course not. Now why don't you show me the bells; I've always been curious about them but I was never allowed up here. Guess now I know why." His mind thought back to that night 20 years ago but he forced his way back to the present.

"Heh, yeah," Dämon rubbed his head sheepishly. "My master doesn't really like it when people see me…as you could see from this afternoon." He looked noticed how close Feli was to him and he felt his face burn in embarrassment.

"I am truly sorry about everything that happened. Had I known who you were, I would have never brought you to the stage."

Feliciano felt the guilt weigh on his chest and Dämon noticed. "Let's go, I'll introduce them to you." He grabbed the prince's hand and pulled him towards the bells, body feeling warm when he felt him squeeze back. "Ok. That's Little Sophia," he climbed onto the beams and swung from one to another naming each one as he moved. "Jeane-Marie, Anne-Marie, Louie-Marie and that big one you're under is Big Marie. All sisters you know." Feli giggled and followed Dämon. "I've saved the best for last though." Dämon climbed onto the rail and sat like a cat. Feli's placed a hand over the strings of his shirt. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Indeed. Feli almost never had the luxury of seeing a sunset and felt truly blessed for getting a chance to witness the sight. "It is." He looked down and frowned when he saw the guards below. "Mierda."

"What's wrong?"

"I was hoping to get back home but there's no way out."

Dämon followed his gaze down. "Well, they can't get you here. You have sanctuary."

Feli smiled grimly. "I can't stay, Angelo. Gypsies don't do well behind stone walls. Even when I was younger and stayed here sometimes, I was allowed out."

"But you're not like the other gypsies, they're…evil."

The prince's eyes widened in horror, "Who told you that?" Though he already knew the answer, he asked anyway.

"My master, Wolfgang." Dämon sat on top of a dome and looked up at the sky. Feli stayed quiet in thought. Dämon came up with a sudden reason as to why Feli wouldn't want to stay in Notre Dame with him. "Are you sure it's not 'cause I scare you," mumbled Dämon looking down, fiddling with the edge of his shirt.

This broke the pensive prince from his thoughts. "Why would I be scared of you?"

"Because I'm a monster…a demon."

"Did Wolfgang tell you that too?" Dämon became startled when Feliciano was suddenly before his feet, his hands grasping onto the others. His large pale hands starkly contrasting in Feli's dainty tanned ones. Feli could see Dämon's walls come back up so he decided to try something. He took his hand and ran a finger over the lines embedded on the palm, his eyes widening for a second.

"Hm, that's funny."

"What?"

"Hmm. Hmm. Hmm," Feli brought a hand to his chin and stared hard at his hand. "Well, this line here says that you're shy. This one says that you're loyal and that one says that you're kind. But I don't see any."

"Any what?" Dämon became alarmed and looked at his hand.

"Monster lines. Not a single one. Now, Angelo look at me, do you think I'm evil?"

"No!" Red eyes widened in alarm and Dämon tightened his hold on the gypsy's hand. "You're brave a-and kind and good!"

"And a gypsy who happens to like men. And _maybe_ Wolfgang is wrong about the both of us." Pookie, who had stayed silent this long, meowed, demanding to be pet. Feli patted her head and looked up to the stars.

Meanwhile, the three ghosts craned their necks in attempt to hear what the two where talking above them.

"Did you catch that Francis," asked Alfred.

"I think so. Feli said that Wolfgang's nose is long and he wears a truss." Francis held his hand to his ear in hopes to amplify the voices.

Alfred grinned and smacked Arthur in the chest, "I knew it! Pay up Artie."

Arthur rolled his eyes and gave him a candy.

Dämon looked over at Feli who wore a sad frown on his face. He got up and looked as some of the guards were changing shifts. He grinned. "Hey Feli, you helped me this afternoon and now I can help you."

Feli met his eyes, his own filling with hope. "How?"

"The guards are changing shifts. If we move now, we can climb down."

"Climb?"

"Yeah, you hold on to your kitty and climb on my back and I'll climb down the church." The albino removed put on his gloves and hoped onto the rail. Feli scooped up Pookie and swaddled her in his sash before wrapping it around his back like a satchel. "Are you ready, Feli?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." He took a firm grip on the albino's shoulders and wrapped his legs around his waist. "Is this ok?"

"Mhmm. Here we go. Try not to look down ok?" Dämon jumped onto the neighboring rail and locked his ankles around the bars before moving to a gargoyle like aqueduct.

Feli felt his heart jump try to jump out of his chest when he accidently looked down. Pookie clawed at the sash and dug her nails into his back. "Have you done this before?"

"No." Dämon jumped to another aqueduct before finally landing on some of the spikes protruding from the side walls. He hopped on them, gradually gaining speed before pushing of the last one in takeoff. He winced slightly when he grasped on the neighboring towers aqueduct. Feliciano groaned in fright and tightened his grasp on the albino while they scurried down the tower. "Hold on, real quick."

"Why?" Dämon didn't answer and instead jumped on to the roof beneath him, landing with a soft thump. "You're quite the acrobat."

"Thanks," he replied with a smile, chest puffed out in pride. The smile quickly vanished when he felt the shingle give way to their weight, making them slide down the roof at an alarming rate. Pookie's claws embedded themselves deeper into her master's flesh, making Feliciano wince in pain. He buried his face in between Dämon's shoulder blades as the shingle sent them onto an aqueduct that descended in a deep incline. Dämon's arms reached out for the head of a gargoyle and managed to get them securely down to the ground as the shingle flew away, crashing into another building. The two men hid behind a statue while the soldiers hurried away to find the source of the sound.

"I hope I didn't scare you too much," whispered Dämon, grinning sheepishly.

Feli massaged his shoulder and shook his head, giving his friend a smile, "Not for an instant."

"I'll never forget you Feliciano nor will I forget your kindness."

"Call me Feli, all my friends do." Feli pulled his cat out of his satchel and thought for a second before his face lit up. "Come with me!"

"What?"

"You can come to the Court of Miracles. No one will harm you there."

"No I can't. This is where I belong."

Feli's face fell before lighting up again, "Alright then I'll come visit you. Nonno would actually be very happy if I do that."

"Oh but I have chores to do, bells to ring, pews to clean. Not to mention Wolf-", Dämon's ramble drifted when he felt Feli kiss both of his cheeks. "Whatever works for you."

"Well if _you_ ever need sanctuary my friend just remember," Feli pulled off his necklace and handed it to Dämon, "when you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand." They heard the guards walking back and Feli quickly scurried into an alley making a dash for home. Dämon watched his new friend leave with a fond smile, before climbing back to his tower.

Ludwig wiped a bead of sweat from his brow when he reached the very top of the tower. He had looked everywhere for Feli, in hopes to help him escape but couldn't find him. Eventually the archdeacon told him that he last seen his grandson chase Dämon up here. Ludwig looked around the room and saw the little city and paintings. "That little bell ringer is such a surprising person," he said with a smile while running a leather bound finger across the stain glassed windows of the miniature cathedral. He heard a grunt outside and went to go see what it was.

Dämon reached to pull himself over the rail when he finally reached the top but was met by gloved hand pulling him safely over. "Hi there, my name is Ludwig and I'm looking for the gypsy prince, Feliciano. I don't suppose you know where he is."

The albino gave him an incredulous look before narrowing his red eyes in anger. "No soldiers!" He moved threateningly towards the taller man, grabbing a torch and swinging it towards him.

"Whoa! Easy, I don't mean any harm."

"Yeah right, get out of here! He has sanctuary," he grabbed Ludwig by the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer to look him in the eye.

"But all I want is to help!"

This caught the albino's attention, "Why?"

"I care about him," answered Ludwig with a blush. "Um, could you uh, put me down? Please." Dämon saw that Ludwig wasn't lying and lowered him back down on to the stairs.

Ludwig straightened out his clothes and looked down at the bell ringer with a grin. "Feli's a lucky guy."

Dämon glared at him suspiciously, "Why?"

"To have a friend like you." Ludwig pushed past him and walked back up the stairs to the tower.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Father Romulus said I could stay in the room next to yours. I haven't been in town in years so I don't have a place to stay. Plus he said that he has a feeling this guy named Antonio will be back later than usual and that I could help him get to bed so you don't have to."

"I see." Dämon kept his glare on the blond man and followed him up the stairs to his own room for the night.

* * *

**Hello, Thank you again to those who reviewed my last chapter. It makes me happy and now I know why so many authors out there crave them. This chapter was a little difficult to write but I hope it came out ok.  
I'm already writing the next chapter and hopefully it will get posted sometime tomorrow  
**


	5. Heaven's Light and Hell Fire Collide

**I'm not sure what Germany's Dalmatian is called so I've named him Pongo. Also, some of the Nordics get to make an appearance =3**

**Human Names: **

**Mathias- Denmark- 25  
Vash- Switzerland-14  
Lilly-Liechtenstein-11  
Lukas- Norway-17  
Emil-Iceland-15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Hetalia nor do I own the songs from The Hunchback of Notre Dame.**

Feliciano hissed in pain while Elizabeta cleaned away at the claw marks on his skin. He had only step foot in his tent within the Court of Miracles when both she and his brother ambushed him with a hug. Now he sat on one of his many colorful pillows with his brother, Antonio, Elizabeta and Rodrich discussing the events that transpired that afternoon.

"I'm telling you, Lovi, Ludwig isn't the reason I was trapped in there," he argued in the blonde's defense.

"And _I'm_ telling _you_ that he is!" Lovino had become livid when his brother told him what Ludwig had done. "No one with good intent would have done that."

"Now see here," Rodrich who had busied himself trying to console Lilly turned to face his red faced king. Lilly looked up from her perch on Rodrich's lap with tear stained cheeks. "The way I see it, had it not been for that rufia-er- I mean soldier," he quickly amended when he caught Feli's disapproving scowl, "Feli would have been arrested and forced to do god knows what with Wolfgang. Consider it as a blessing that being stuck in a cathedral with your grandfather for a few hours was all that happened."

Lovino grumbled in annoyance but accepted the logic. "I still don't appreciate what that old bastard did to you, fratello."

Feliciano cast him a dry glance, "And you think I did?"

"I didn't mean it like that, brother. I just wish that he'd leave us alone."

"I know but he's the least of my worries. Dämon is all alone in there."

"Well…" Everyone turned to look at Antonio. Honestly they'd forgotten he was there he was so uncharacteristically quiet. He felt their eyes on him and grinned. "I live in the room next to him and we hang out sometimes whenever I get the chance to. Though, I'll admit that it's not often because once I'm down stairs I try to make my trips up as infrequent as possible." He took in their silence before adding quickly, "Not that I mind spending time with him. It's just cumbersome going up and down in-in my state."

Elizabeta nodded in understanding before remembering that he couldn't see her and instead voiced her thoughts. "It's ok dear, we understand. I do feel bad for the poor angel…being alone for so long. I just wish that there was something we could do."

"I did offer to bring him hear but he refused. I guess this afternoon traumatized him; not to mention all the horrible things Wolfgang's told him," Feli absentmindedly ran his fingers through Pookie's brown fur, making the little cat purr.

"I never should have left him alone," muttered Lovi into the hand that wasn't holding Antonio's.

"Please don't start that again, we can't change the past no matter how bad we want to."

"I guess you're right."

Elizabeta sensed the tense atmosphere. She grinned mischievously and nudged Feli, "So, tell us more about this Ludwig." Her grin got bigger when she saw her prince blush deeply.

"Ok," Lovino stood up abruptly, forcing Antonio up with him. "I'm out of here. I need to walk this idiot home. I'll be back late so don't bother waiting up for me." He ignored his brother's knowing gaze and shoved his hand in his pocket, grasping the little pouch that sat safely inside.

"Have a good and safe night, my king, "murmured Lilly sleepily.

Lovi smiled kindly and ruffled her hair, "you too little one, dream of sweet things. I promise that I'll figure a way to get your brother out."

"Thank you, sir." Rodrich and Elizabeta smiled at each other as they watched Lovi leave with Antonio.

"I'm waiting," said Elizabeta casting her smile to Feli.

"Well what do you want to know? I only met him today and yet…I feel-he's just-he's just so attractive. And not just his body, though that is a plus." Elizabeta squealed in delight only to be reprimanded gently by her husband.

"Honestly dear, I think I should be leaving too. Lilly needs her sleep, not to mention her brother will kill me if he finds out that I allowed her to hear such things." Rodrich reached over to give Elizabeta a chaste kiss before gathering Lilly into his arms and making his way to his own tent.

Feli chuckled and leaned back onto his pillow, "He makes a good father."

Elizabeta smiled fondly at his retreating figure and nodded. "It's such a shame that we haven't been blessed with a child. Though, perhaps, if Vash is willing, they could be ours. We certainly treat them as such."

Feli nodded, "We'll get him out of the stock."

"I know. Hey!" Elizabeta turned back to glare at Feli. "Keep talking, I want to hear more about Ludwig."

"Well, based of today he's a very charming, sweet and kind and I've never felt this way about a man before."

Elizabeta gave him a cheeky grin and rolled on her tummy, placing her head delicately on her fists and gazed adoringly at her prince. "Mhmm, go on." Feli sighed but grinned back; this was going to be a long night.

* * *

Dämon pulled on his night robe and climbed on to his bed. Today had been both the best and worst in his life. Casting away the terrible memories from earlier he settled instead on thoughts concerning his amber eyed savior. He smiled broadly.

"Thinking about Feli are you," Francis hovered over his bed on his belly looking down at the albino. He smirked at the younger's blush. "It's ok, I sometimes think about him too. He's grown to be a handsome man hasn't he?"

"Well, he is handsome," Dämon blushed when he remembered that he had been so close to him when he accidently fell into his tent while he was changing. Oh goodness he was shirtless wasn't he?! Francis noticed his friend's face flush deeper but before he could ask why Alfred jumped on the bed and floated back up to sit crossed legged next to the older ghost.

"Boy, you really showed Blondie, huh? Snooping around here trying to steal your man," he said with excitement.

"M-my man?" Poor Dämon felt the heat on his cheeks evaporate the perspiration on his skin. Did he feel attracted to Feli? Yes. Was that normal? He wasn't sure. Was it right? According to Wolfgang no and yet, his heart felt warm when he thought about his time with the auburn haired gypsy. He smiled when he recalled all those kind things he told him but quickly shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts.

"Thank you guys, but I don't think I'm his type."

"Why?"

Dämon raised a white eyebrow and pointed to himself, "Scariest face of all Paris remember? He can do so much better." He got out of his bed and walked bare foot outside. He loved going outside at night where he didn't need to worry about his skin being burned by the sun. He saw a familiar duo making their way slowly back to the cathedral and smiled. "So many times out there, I've watched a happy pair of lovers walking in the night. They had a kind of glow around them. It almost looks like heaven's light." He grinned when he saw Lovino pull out something of his pocket and kneel down before Antonio, his hand putting the ring near the blind man's fingers so he could feel what it was.

The albino smiled with glee when he saw that his friend nodded franticly and launched himself towards his lover. How could something so beautiful be so wrong? He nodded to himself and decided that Wolfgang was wrong about love between men. He retreated back to his room to give the two lovers privacy and moved to his work bench. "I knew I'd never know that warm and loving glow, though I might wish with all my might." Dämon brought together the two figurines of Lovino and Antonio together. "No face as hideous as my face was ever met for heaven's light." Francis noticed the solemn look on his friend's face and handed him a block of wood. Dämon looked at him quizzically but then realized what it was for. Someone was missing in his miniature city and he began to work on him. "But suddenly an angel has smiled upon me and kissed my cheeks without a trace of fright." Alfred and Arthur smiled at this and watched their friend work. "I dare to dream that he might even care for me and, as I ring these bells tonight," he placed Mini-Feli next to him under the cathedral to dry, "my cold dark tower seems so bright. I swear it must be heaven's light."

* * *

Ludwig heard the soft chimes of bells from the tower next to his and closed his eyes in thought. Three of his dogs lounged on the spare bed in the room while he leaned against Aster, who was curled around him on the floor. His dire wolf had been difficult to get through the narrow passage way but he was happy to have him there. When he opened them again he looked down to his sketch of the auburn haired gypsy and traced his cheek with a finger. He smiled warmly and wished that he could do it to him in real life. In truth he wasn't sure what possessed him to feel so strongly about a man he barely knew nor was he sure why he felt that he could lower his guard and feel so relaxed around him.

"Is this what it's like to be in love?"

"Uh, well that would depend I guess," Ludwig looked up to see, who he guessed was Antonio, stand awkwardly in the doorway. "Who are you?"

"I'm sorry," Ludwig struggled to get up. When he managed to do that he gently took Antonio's arm and led him inside to his bed, careful to avoid his large dog on the floor. "Father Romulus said I could share the room with you. I hope that's ok."

"Um, sure I guess, but I still don't know who you are, though your voice does sound familiar."

"I'm Ludwig, Captain Ludwig at your service." He moved to bow but decided it would be wasted on the man before him.

"Thank you for helping Feli today," he said with grin. "Lovi is too proud to give his gratitude but he feels the same way."

"You know Feliciano?"

"Mhmm. We're going to be-" Antonio's smile diminished while he contemplated weather or not to tell the captain that he was going to marry Feli's brother. He was a stranger but found that Feli had been right; this man was very easy to talk to. "I'm going to marry his brother so we're going to be brothers too."

Ludwig raised his eyebrows at this. Marry the gypsy king? "You must be a very patient man to begin a union with him."

"He's not that bad. Lovi is just…weary of soldiers and with good reason too. They've been really mean to his people and his brother."

Ludwig felt himself grow angry at that. Who would dare be so mean to his Feliciano? Oh, right. His grandfather and his minions would. Feli, thinking about the young gypsy made his heart warm and cheeks flush. "What's he like?"

"Lovi? He's a wonderful ma-"

"No, I mean his brother, Feli."

Antonio removed his boots and took off his clothes to put on his night shirt before flopping onto his bed with a knowing smile. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

Ludwig settled himself against his other dogs on the bed and reached out to blow out the candle. As he listened to Antonio describe the young gypsy prince he smiled contently before realizing that he would probably have to get past his grandfather if he even wanted a chance to be with him. Why on earth does Wolfgang want Feliciano so badly? He recalled how his grandfather was eyeing Feli like a piece of meat after the man had given him an innocent kiss on the nose. He felt a furry like no other at the thought that the old man wanted his Feli for lecherous things.

"Do you like him, Ludwig?"

"Hmm?" Ludwig felt himself redden.

"Feli. Do you like him?"

"I…do."

"You better treat him right. I may be blind but trust me if I ever get my hands on you I'll sit on you a-and pound you senseless if you dare hurt him."

Ludwig chuckled, "I wouldn't even dream of hurting him." Grandfather however was a different story, thought Ludwig wearily to himself

Antonio nodded in approval, "Buenas noches, Ludwig."

"Gute nacht, Antonio." He turned in the bed and hugged his smallest dog towards him. He'd do everything in his power to keep Feli safe.

* * *

Meanwhile across the city Wolfgang stood by his window watching Notre Dame with great interest as his soldiers' patrolled the streets. He could hear the monastic choir's voices from here and found them…soothing to say the least. Wolfgang pulled out the red sash that Feliciano had left behind and brought it to his nose to inhale the scent. His eyes furrowed in disgust with himself and he tried to rip the retched material but found that he couldn't.

Angered, he left the window and moved to a box above his roaring fireplace. He opened it and pulled out a cilice. Wolfgang looked at the item next to it with sorrow before pulling it out as well. He ran cold fingers across the silver and black iron cross remembering who he found it on.

"_What are you wearing?" Wolfgang stared at the cross around his albino charge's neck. "Where did you get it?" He felt anger towards the five year old who had cowered behind a wooden pillar. "Well answer me you little demon!"_

"_I-um-that is to say, Father Romulus gave it to me sir. He said that my mother left it for me." The child blinked rapidly in attempt to keep back his tears but found that he couldn't and they fell rapidly. _

_Wolfgang glared at the boy with distaste and ripped the necklace from his neck. "Your mother was a gypsy witch who left you to die. The only reason she would leave something like this to you is to mock god. Do you enjoy mocking God, Dämon?" The child franticly shook his head no. "Then never wear this again. As a matter of a fact I'm taking it with me to make sure you don't." He tucked into his pocket and pulled out a whip making the boy's red eyes widen in fear. "Ten lashings should do the trick. Atonement for mocking our lord by wearing his symbol."_

"_Yes sir," Dämon removed his shirt to reveal his back. Angry red lines still fresh from his last whipping. He bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain but tears rolled down his cheeks tenfold._

"_Now then what have we learned?"_

"_I shouldn't mock god by wearing a symbol of his faith."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I'm a demon."_

"_Good lad. Be sure to take care of this mess." Wolfgang turned to leave when he heard his charge whisper 'yes master.' _

_Romulus was speaking to Francis when Wolfgang found him. "My son, go to the market with Feli and be sure to bring back the ingredients for tonight's feast. It's not every day my little grandchildren turn 11." Francis grinned and nodded before dashing to retrieve his friend. Wolfgang watched him leave with a curled lip. "What do you want minister? I have a busy day today so if you would kindly leave."_

"_Where did you get this?" Wolfgang pulled out the iron cross and dangled it in front of the priest._

"_It was entwined the blanket little Dämon was wrapped in. I'm surprised you didn't see it. Does Gilbert know?"_

"_Know what?" _

"_That he has another son apart from Ludwig?" Wolfgang could feel the bile come up his throat and said nothing. Instead he left the cathedral but not before hearing Romulus speak again. "If you ever hurt Dämon again, Wolfgang, I will forget that I am a man of god."_

_The blond ignored his threat and continued to the Palace of Justice. He waited impatiently in his office for a few hours when his door burst open. Two guards held his son in place. "Father, what is the meaning of this?" _

_Wolfgang motioned for the guards to leave them in privacy before moving to stand before his son. He slapped him hard before shoving the cross in his face. "You tell me, boy. Why was this around the neck of a gypsy boy? Why was it in the position of a gypsy witch?!"_

_Gilbert stood still, his blue eyes wide in surprise. "Father I can explain."_

"_Do not call me father."_

"_Minister Wolfgang, I haven't seen her in 5 years. I don't know how you came by that."_

"_So you do know her?"_

"_Is she here? May I please speak to her?" Wolfgang slapped his son again when he the desperation in his eyes._

"_What will you wife think when she finds out-"_

"_You know the reason why we were married! We have an open relationship."_

_Wolfgang ignored his son's interruption and continued, "-that her lecherous husband had bedded another woman? Gypsy filth to top it off, and your son. How will my grandson handle the news that he is now the older brother of a bastard?"_

_Gilbert froze, a smile gracing a face. "Older brother? I have another son?"_

"_No, I made sure that was taken care of 5 years ago along with that snake of a gypsy." He watched as his son fell to his knees in shock, tears surfacing to his blue eyes. "They're dead, Gilbert."_

"_I-no. T-they can't be."_

"_They are." He opened the door and motioned the guards to take away the man he once called son. "And you will soon be joining them."_

Wolfgang clutched the cross before tossing it into his pocket. He had ordered the death of his own son because he had fallen in love with a gypsy. He had imprisoned so many others for being homosexuals and here he was lusting after a combination of the two. He felt his stomach give a violent twitch. "Beata Maria, you know I am a righteous man, of my virtue I am justly proud. Beata Maria, you know I'm so purer than the common vulgar weak licentious crowd." He pulled on the cilice around his thigh and tightened it as much as he could handle. He could handle the pain. This was his punishment. He growled in frustration and pulled at his blond hair. The pain wasn't enough. He brought out the red sash, the transparent material and glittering stars sewn delicately into the fabric taunting him with the scent of the gypsy prince. "Then tell me Maria, why I see him standing there, why his smoldering eyes still scorch my soul?" He looked into the fireplace and felt his nether regions tighten as he saw the fire dance with seduction, much like Feliciano had in the festival that afternoon. The warmth of the flame making Wolfgang sweat as he imagined that warmth being Feliciano himself wrapped around his body. "I feel him. I see him. The sun caught in his auburn hair is blazing in me out of all control." He could see his bare chest and flat stomach, shiny from perspiration, in the flame dancing just for him. The prince's face smiling seductively, hands running down his body while his hips shook, still dancing just for him. Wolfgang swallowed as he watched with wide eyes the flame, "Like fire, Hell fire, this fire in my skin. This burning desire is turning me to sin." He wrapped his fist around the sash and took a step back making him cry out in pain from the cilice still tightly bound to his thigh. The pain and the weight from the necklace in his pocket brought him back from his unholy thoughts. He could feel his dread and lust manifest themselves around him.

Hooded figures stood around him with judging eyes. Wolfgang felt their eyes on him and he stumbled onto his back, "It's not my fault. I'm not to blame," he furrowed his eyes at the them. "It's the gypsy boy, the necromancer who set this flame." He got back up to his feet and glared at all his manifestations with fear. "It's not my fault if in god's plan he made the devil so much stronger than a man." Somewhere in the back of his mind he thought it was ridiculous to defend himself to these creatures that were clearly fragments of his imagination. Yet with the weight in his pocket and the pain in his thigh, he felt the need to justify his actions. His thoughts. His lust. It wasn't his fault. No. It was all Feliciano's fault. He had picked Wolfgang to be his prey. Wolfgang was innocent. "Protect me Maria. Don't let this siren cast his spell. Don't let his fire sear my flesh and bone." He watched as the hooded figures were sucked into the fireplace, as Feliciano screamed in pain within the fire. Wolfgang glared at the figure being engulfed by fire. "Destroy Feliciano and let him taste the fires of hell or else let him be mine and mine alone." He reached out for what he could see was a full bodied figure of the gypsy prince when the door opened. Wolfgang breathed through his nose as he waited for the soldier to speak.

"Minister Wolfgang, the gypsy has escaped," Raul spoke gravely in fear to be reprimanded.

"What," Wolfgang opened his eyes but didn't turn to face him yet.

"He's nowhere in the cathedral, sir. He's gone."

This time Wolfgang did turn around. "But how and- Never mind. Get out you idiot. I'll find him. I'll find him even if I have to burn down all of Paris." He waited for the solider to leave before turning back to the fireplace with renewed determination, to hell with protocol. Feliciano ensnared him and teased him, now he must face the consequences for it. "Hell fire, dark fire. Now gypsy it's your turn. Choose me or your pyre. Be mine or you will burn!" He tossed the sash into the fire and watched as the flames ate the fabric. He looked at his hands, feeling something unknown to him prick his eyes. "God have mercy one him." He felt moisture on run down his cheeks. "God have mercy on me." He furiously wiped away at his face and his eyes hardened. "But he will be mine or He. Will. BURN!"

* * *

Ludwig woke up early to find basket of tomatoes and other fruits next to a plate with a loaf of bread on the desk next to his bed. He looked over to see that Antonio was still fast asleep and assumed that the archdeacon had come up to leave them some breakfast. His dogs snored softly around him and he sighed weary of what Wolfgang had in store for him today. He pulled on his uniform and took an apple for breakfast. Aster followed his master out the door followed by Blackie, Berlitz and Pongo.

It was well past eight in the morning, the sun had already risen and the bell chiming told him that Dämon must have woken up already. Ludwig stood outside the cathedral with his men, rigidly waiting for his grandfather to arrive for orders. His dogs were getting restless as were his men. His stomach was hurting and he was grateful that he'd only eaten an apple. Despite the sunlight, Ludwig could see that there were rain clouds forming overhead. "A bad omen if I ever saw one," he muttered to himself.

"Sorry, sir?" A tall blond soldier with a scar over his eye brow questioned his captain.

"Nothing. Attention!" All the soldiers stood straighter when he called out the order. They saw a black carriage arrive and stop before them. Ludwig moved to open the door for his grandfather. "Are you ok, sir?"

Wolfgang looked worse for wear. Dark circles stained his under eyes and his skin looked a sickly white. "I'm fine…I just had some trouble with my fire place." Right. Ludwig raised and eye brow but said nothing. Instead he inquired for orders. This brought life back into the older man who looked at him with obsessive eyes, "Find the gypsy boy."

Vash sighed in annoyance. His back was killing him and he was sure he was getting sick from the rain last night. The young blond felt a warm blanket around his shoulders and tried to crane his neck to see who it was. His sister was hugging him. "You shouldn't be out here Lilly. Where's mom and- I mean Elizabeta and Rodrich?"

"They went out to get some food. I told them that I just wanted to see you," Lilly murmured into his back.

Her brother softened his gaze, "it's not safe 'lil. Wolfgang's gone mad. I heard he wants to find Prince Feli. You need to warn him."

"I will brother." She moved in front of him and held out a mug of warm soup which he happily drank.

"Thanks 'lil but please promise me you won't come see me anymore. Stay safe."

Lilly nodded sadly before taking off to find their surrogate parents. Vash sighed and watched her disappear. Just in time too, he saw a small group of soldiers run to the bakery and smash open the door. He could hear yelling and things breaking inside before feeling his blood run cold when the men came out, dragging six gypsies from the establishment. Wolfgang and a younger version of him rode up to them.

Wolfgang looked down at the handcuffed prisoners and offered out his hand with silver coins. "Ten pieces of silver for the gypsy Feliciano." The gypsies looked down at their feet and refused to speak. Angered, Wolfgang fisted his hand, "Lock them up!"

Just outside the city Ludwig sat on Aster, next to his grandfather, while soldiers pulled over a carriage and broke into the vehicle. Ludwig narrowed his eyes when Wolfgang ordered the carriage to be submerged in the river when the gypsies refused to come out. As predicted they popped out of the water gasping for breath and one by one they were plucked and handcuffed by waiting soldiers. Again Wolfgang offered the gypsies money in exchange for Feliciano. Again the gypsies refused. Again orders were shouted for their lockup. As the week progressed, Ludwig could real the resentment and anger towards his grandfather increase with every bust they made. This wasn't right. These people didn't do anything aside from refusing to hand over their prince. This was wrong. However, Ludwig felt relief when each time they found a new batch of gypsies, his Feli wasn't amongst them.

It was Friday afternoon, when Wolfgang ordered Ludwig to gather five of his best men to assist him in pursuing a lead. Ludwig despairingly accompanied the party, his gut heavy with dread knowing that something bad was going to happen. He had left his dogs in Antonio's care aside from Aster should something go wrong they'd at least be safe.

When they arrived at an old farm house, Wolfgang had stepped off his stead and pounded at the door. Neighbors had come out to see what was going on and murmured amongst themselves.

"Poor Mr. Williams. That poor boy hasn't harmed anyone," said a woman.

"Wolfgang's gone mad," said a man. Four figures hunched over in cloaks looked on in curiosity. Feliciano and three of his friends visiting from the Nordic region had come to the outskirts of Paris to retrieve gypsy refugees.

"My prince, what do we do?" The taller of them asked.

Feli looked at Mathias the mischievous aurora around him was nowhere to be found and he gave him a pained smile before turning back to the scene unfolding before him. "We wait."

A solider broke down the door and the two blondes entered, the elder glared at the violet eyed young man who clutched a white cub in his arms. Wolfgang looked around the humble home that clearly only housed this one man and his pet with distaste. "We found this gypsy talisman on your property, have you been harboring gypsies?"

"P-please sir," whimpered the young man. "My home is always open to the weary traveler. After my brother died all I have are the visitors that come in need of rest." He dropped to his knees and looked up at Wolfgang with teary eyes. "Please! Have mercy my lord."

"Yes, well I am going to place you and your…pet under house arrest until I get to the bottom of this. If what you say is true and you are innocent then you have nothing to worry about." He shook the terrified boy off his leg and turned to leave, followed closely by his grandson. Ludwig felt terrible. Clearly this boy, who was no older than twenty, was not a threat to society; what was his grandfather thinking?

Ludwig moved to his dog when Wolfgang called him back. "Yes, sir?" He watched Wolfgang climb on to his horse and a solider placed his spear on the door to keep it locked in place. Another soldier handed him a torch. "Sir?"

"Burn it. This man must be made an example of. If others see how serious I am, perhaps they will be more inclined to speak up."

Ludwig narrowed his eyes. "I refuse. I wasn't trained to murder the innocent."

Wolfgang too narrowed his eyes at his grandson, "Perhaps not but you were trained to follow orders. Now, burn it!" The captain took a step back and dipped the torch into a barrel of water; looking back at the man he once called grandfather with defiance. Wolfgang sneered at him and took another torch, lighting the house on fire. Feli and the others stood up at their full height when they saw Ludwig jump through the window to pull out the young man inside and his bear cub. The man clung to him before being extracted by nervous bystanders and led away. Two soldiers grabbed Ludwig and forced him to his knees removing his cloak to expose his neck while another held onto Aster. Wolfgang looked down on him with disgust. "You insolent coward. You're just like your traitor father."

"Leave my father out of this. He died a hero."

"No he died much like how you are going to."

Raul and Malechai exchanged glances and looked over to their superior, "Sir, he's your grandson. Are you sure you wish for us to proceed?"

"If I didn't show my own son mercy-"

Ludwig's eyes widened in realization, "_You_ killed my father?"

"He was a worthless man and an even more worthless son. Gypsy loving scum who bared me a faggot and a demonic albino for grandchildren. Don't think I didn't notice you looking at that gypsy prince scum with adoration."

Ludwig had never felt such hate course through his veins. "Are you sure that's why you're going to murder me? Is it not perhaps because you want Feli all to yourself?" Wolfgang jumped from his horse and kicked Ludwig in the stomach.

Feliciano picked up a rock when he saw Wolfgang unsheathe his sword and hit the man holding on to Aster while Mathias threw a dagger at Raul. Taking advantage of the distraction Ludwig elbowed Malechai and pushed back Wolfgang. Aster ran to his master and he jumped on, hands grasping at his fur while the massive dog ran to safety. Arrows flew past them and Aster moved agilely to avoid being hit. Unfortunately one hit his leg making the beast slow down. Another arrow pierced by and hit Ludwig in the shoulder.

"Come on, boy," urged the blond, holding on to his shoulder in pain. Aster looked behind and saw the soldiers advancing quickly so he did what he thought best and jumped over the bridge and into the river. Feli motioned for the Nordics to go up stream in search for Aster while he stayed hidden under the bridge.

"Save your arrow," growled Wolfgang. "Let that traitor rot in his watery grave. Look for the gypsy he must be close. If you have to burn the city to the ground then so be it." The soldiers saluted and hurried back to search for the prince. Wolfgang pulled out the iron cross and tossed it into the water. Feli removed his bag and jumped into the river to find Ludwig. Moments later he gasped for breath and dragged the unconscious blond to shore. He had to remove his armor but he was sure that Ludwig wouldn't mind. In the blonde's fist he saw the cross that Wolfgang had tossed and momentarily marveled at the similarity between that one and the one around Ludwig's neck. He would need help to carry Ludwig and so he sent Pookie to retrieve Mathias back from his search for Aster. "Please hold on, my love." Feli held him close and waited for the tall Dane to arrive.

* * *

**I really enjoyed writing the Hell Fire scene, its actually one of my favorite scenes in the movie. I hope that I was able to convey Wolfgang's inner turmoil. **

**VivaAmerica: Thank you so much for your lovely reviews. It makes me happy to when I see them in my inbox =3**

**Hornet394: Thank you for Following and Favoriting the story ^_^**

**Also I've made a list of the character's ages in case you were curious:**

**Prussia- 20 years old  
**

**England- Died at 16**

**America- Died at 15**

**France- Died at 17 two years before England and America**

**Italy and Romano- 26 years old**

**Spain-24 years old**

**Germany-28 years old**

**I'll include other character ages in the next chapter. Until then.  
**


	6. A Tear In The Ace Of Hearts

_**Italics are memories.**_

**Human Names and Ages:**

**Romulus- Roman Empire/Grandpa Rome-60**

**Wolfgang-Germania-62  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Hetalia nor do I own the songs from The Hunchback of Notre Dame.**

Ludwig saw the cross follow him down to the water. His vision was going black but the last thing he could see was a hand reaching out towards him.

_A 13 year old Ludwig sat on the floor coloring on a piece of parchment while his mother polished a silver pendent she had created earlier that day. _

"_Mama, when's vati coming back," he asked._

"_Soon I'm sure my darling."_

"_Mama?" Ludwig furrowed his brow and stopped drawing and looked over at her. "Why…why doesn't vati come by often?"_

_Serafina stopped polishing and looked over at her son. She put them aside and sat on the floor next to him, motioning him over to sit on her lap. "My little love, you know why. He's fighting a war right now."_

"_How come you two don't kiss like normal people?"_

_Serafina's eyes widened at this. "And how do you know what normal people kiss like?"_

_Ludwig blushed and fingered the fabric of his shirt with embarrassment. "I saw a couple kiss today. It's not how you and vati kiss. They kissed on the lips but you two only kiss each other on the cheeks or head."_

_The young mother sighed, "Well, it's not that your father and I don't love each other. We do, very much. As a matter of a fact he's my best friend. It's just that," Serafina sighed. "We do love each other very much just not in the way…normal couples do, I guess you could say." Ludwig raised an eyebrow at this making his mother sigh again. How on earth was she supposed to explain this to a child? "Your father married me to save me, my love."_

"_What? Why?! Where they going to hurt you, mama? Was he like a knight saving his princess in distress? I want to be a knight someday."_

_Serafina giggled and hugged her son closer to her. "Yes, I guess you can put it that way. As you know people tend to frown upon those who are…different. I'm different so you're papa married me so that people wouldn't hurt me for being different."_

"_Different how?" Ludwig cocked his head to the side cutely._

_Serafina blushed deeply at this. How to explain?! She thought quietly for a moment and decided that, with her son, it was best to just say it. "I like…I like members of my own kind?"_

"_You mean French people? Vatis German isn't he? Is that why you two don't kiss on the lips?"_

_Serafina smiled and shook her head no. "I mean, my love, that I like members of my own gender."_

"_Oh." Ludwig fidgeted while he mauled over this new piece of information. "Does that mean that I wasn't made from love?"_

"_NO!" Ludwig chocked from being smothered into his mother chest tightly. "Don't think that for a second, Ludwig. You're father and I do love each other and you were definitely made from that love. I couldn't think of a better gift Gilbert could have given me, or I him, than you, my little treasure." _

_Ludwig grinned and hugged his mother back, trying to match the force to the best capability his stubby little arms could. "I'm just like you then, mama!"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_I like people of my own kind too!" _

_Serafina grinned and poked at his chubby cheek, "You do? Tell me then, little knight, which prince caught your eye?"_

"_I'm not sure who he is but I've seen him around Notre Dame. He's so cute mama!" Ludwig blushed but never felt happier. He'd been worried that something was wrong with him for finding the little boy that hung around the cathedral adorable. What with his red hair and light eyes that looked like honey and funny curl that bounced every time he ran around with his friends what wasn't to like. The boy had smiled at him once and waved and Ludwig had considered that as an invitation to go over. That is, until another boy that looked just like the other scowled at the blond and ushered the protesting redhead back into the cathedral. "Mama do you think-" He was interrupted by desperate knocking at the door. _

Ludwig groaned when he felt being lifted into gangly arms. Through hazy consciousness he could make out voices.

"Don't drop him, Mathias!"

"Hey now, you asked for my help. I'm trying my best, Feli." _Feli's here? Thought Ludwig._

"Mi dispiace, I know I'm just nervous."

"It's ok. I understand. Damn this guy's heavy, lead the way my prince"

* * *

"Sir," Malechai rode his horse to stand next to Wolfgang. "We've searched everywhere but there's no sign of the gypsy boy."

Wolfgang lowered his head in thought. "It can't be. I had the entire place surrounded; how on earth did he even escape the cathedral without us knowing? Unless…" He looked up at the tower where his charge resided. "Keep looking. I think I'm going to pay my charge a visit."

* * *

Dämon wrung his gloved hands to ease his nerves but nothing helped. It'd been a week since he last heard from Feliciano and it was driving him mad with worry. Just moments ago he had helped Antonio out the Cathedral with the three dogs that Ludwig left behind. He wasn't sure where he was going but thought nothing of it. Perhaps he was going to go find Lovino. Dämon felt envious of Antonio. He could go seek out his friend without fear of being caught but he couldn't. He sighed and climbed up the stairs to his dormitory.

Arthur was first to notice that Francis was trembling with fear as he over looked the burning city. "Pray tell, Frog, are you alright?"

"Non mon ami, I am not. My poor Feli is out there somewhere. What if he's been captured? What if he's being flogged? Worse yet! What if Wolfgang is-"

"Hush now," hissed Arthur. He motioned his head to Dämon as the albino made his way to the ghosts.

"Any sign of him you guys," he asked.

"No, but Francis here sure seems worried," muttered Alfred who was munching on some candy. "Something about getting captured and being flogged and Wolfgang occupying his vital regions."

"I never said that last bit you little brat," hissed Francis.

"But you were going to," replied the youngest blond with a cheeky grin. "Besides, this is Feliciano we're talking about. His brother wouldn't let him get captured so easily."

Arthur nodded in agreement, "Not to mention Feli himself is a slippery little bugger. It's hard to catch him."

"Right! He's no doubt three steps ahead of the game and safely tucked away out of harm's way."

Dämon nodded slowly, "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am. I'm a hero you know. I'm sure when things cool down he'll be running back to see you."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because he likes you, silly." Arthur said with a smile. Francis stayed quiet.

Dämon, however grinned, "You really think so?"

"Of course," replied both of the younger blonds. Alfred dug around the basket of food he'd found in Antonio's room and pulled out some meat cheese and bread, making himself a sandwich.

Arthur ruffled Dämon's platinum locks with affection, "We always did think you were adorable."

Alfred looked up from his sandwich and spoke with a full mouth, "I thought I was the cute one."

"No, you're the stupid one with a big mouth," scolded Francis still peeved about what the young specter said.

"What are you saying exactly?"

Arthur waved them off and pulled Dämon back inside, "Take it from us, kid. You're on in a million. There's no way he can resist you." Francis frowned and kept to himself.

The younger ghost finished his sandwich, "Clearly guys in shiny armor aren't his type. Why look out there. Paris. The city of lovers is glowing this evening. True, that's because it's on fire but still, there's l'amour. Somewhere out there in the night, his heart is also alight. And I know the guy he just might be burning for." Dämon chuckled and shook his head at Alfred who took his hands in his own and twirled him around the room, "A guy like you, he's never known, kid. A guy like you a guy does not meet every day." He stopped them in front of a mirror, "You've got a look that's all your own, kid. Could there be two like you? No way!"

Arthur nodded eagerly, "Those other guys that he could dangle all look the same from every boring point of view. You're a surprise from every angle." He joined in the dance with Alfred and Dämon, "Mon Dieu above he's gotta love a guy like you!"

Alfred pulled out a deck of cards and shuffled them in his ghostly hands, "A guy like you gets extra credit because it's true you've got a certain something more." He handed him the ace of hearts.

"You see that face, you don't forget it." Arthur rubbed his palm against the albino's cheeks affectionately making the other blush. "Want something new? That's you for sure! We all have gaped at some Adonis."

The young spectacled ghost grinned and pulled Dämon away from the Brit. "But then we crave a meal more nourishing to chew. And since your skin glows like the moon shine, no question of he's gotta love a guy like you!"

Not to be outdone by his little comrade, Arthur sat at an old piano in the corner of the room, "Call me a hopeless romantic but Dämon, I feel it. He wants you so any moment he'll walk through that door for a guy so swell a guy like you." Alfred looked at Francis who hovered solemnly over them and gave him a look. "With all you bring him I'll tell you Dämon, a fool could tell it's why he fell for you-know-who!" Dämon's eyes glittered with hope and happiness and he looked over to the figurine of Feli. Francis saw this and groaned to himself, covering his face with his hands.

Arthur and Alfred exchanged glances but kept singing to their friend, "You'll ring the bell; you're the bell ringer!" Alfred jumped up and dragged Francis down to them. Arthur gave him a look and nudged him.

Francis looked to see Dämon looking at him with a smile and he forced one onto his face, "When he wants oo-la-la, and he wants you la-la, he will discover, guy, you're one heck of a guy." The other two ghosts joined in, "Who wouldn't love a guy like you? You got a lot, the rest have not. So he's gotta love a guy like you!"

"Angelo," a meek voice resonated in the room from the doorway. Alfred nudged him and winked before hovering above the wooden beams with the other ghosts. Francis looked down gravely and bit his lip when he saw Feliciano enter hesitantly. "Angelo, are you there?"

Dämon beamed and ran to give him a hug, "Thank goodness you're ok, Feli. I was worried sick."

Feliciano smiled at him, though his eyes seemed troubled and blood shot as if he had been crying. Dämon's smile slowly vanished. "What's wrong?"

"I know you've helped me so much already, my friend, but I need to ask for one more favor."

"Sure! Anything," Dämon turned to the door when he heard a groan and his heart sank. A tall blond man panted as he lugged in an unconscious Ludwig. He furrowed his brows and turned to Feliciano who gave him a pleading look.

"Please help us hide him. He's a fugitive like me. Wolfgang sentenced him to death after he refused to set a poor farmer's house on fire in the outskirts of town. He rushed in to save him and a bear cub but was hurt when he tried to escape. Please Angelo," Feli grasped onto Dämon's hands and tears resurfaced to his eyes. Alfred gasped in terror at what he heard. Farm house? Bear cub? The only person he knew with those two things was…his baby brother. He felt Arthur's hand on his shoulder and he momentarily relaxed. Feli said that Blondie…Ludwig saved him.

Dämon sighed and motioned him to bring Ludwig to a closet in his dormitory.

_Ludwig stared at the door and peaked open to see who it was. He recognized Sebastian; he was one of his parent's friends from the army. He opened the door to greet him but froze when he saw his mother crying in his arms. _

"_Mama?"_

_Both adults froze and Serafina ran to her son, holding onto his slender shoulders and looked at him through teal eyes. "Ludwig, honey you have to go pack your bag. Only take things you really need."_

"_Mama what's going on? Why's daddy's soldier friend here? What happened to daddy?"_

"_Baby, please go do as I say."_

"_Serafina, Luddy needs to know. It's best he knows now," interrupted Sebastion._

"_No! Honey, I beg of you go do as I say."_

"_Mommy!"_

"_Now!" Ludwig nodded and scurried to his room. He left his door open and pulled out a leather bag, stuffing it with clothes and some of his toys. He ran to his tin and pulled out an iron cross necklace that his father had made for him, with his mom's help of course. He smiled at the pendant for it reminded him of their love, a bit crooked and not perfect but beautiful never the less. Ludwig fastened it around his neck and grabbed his teddy bear before running back to his living room. Sebastian waited while his mother was getting her things ready. _

_Sebastian looked nervous but smiled down at his best friend's son. Ludwig liked this man. He was very kind and funny, much like his mother. Speaking of which, Ludwig looked around to make sure the coast was clear before clearing his throat._

"_I can't tell you, Luddy. Your mother will kill me."_

"_I won't tell."_

"_Trust me, kid. She'll know I told you."_

_It wasn't till they were safe in Germany, in his family's summer home, that he learned the truth about their departure from Paris. _

_Ludwig stood rigidly in his mother's embrace, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Vati…V-vati.."_

"_I'm sorry for making you wait my darling. Please forgive me."_

"_How?"_

"_You're father died, protecting all that he loved and what he believed in." _

Ludwig grunted in pain. Mathias accidentally dropped him unceremoniously on the ground which earned him a glare from the gypsy prince. "Sorry."

The blond ex-soldier stirred awake and looked up to see Feli's amber eyes look down into his own. He smiled. "Feli, I'm glad you're safe." He reached up and pulled his glove off with his teeth before cupping Feli's smooth dirty cheek making it turn pink. "I've waited a whole week to do that."

"You shouldn't move, amore." He pulled out a bottle of wine and pulled the cork out with his teeth.

"Oh good, I could use a drink." Feli snorted and pulled back the man's shirt to expose the wound before pouring the wine into it. Ludwig gave out a small hiss. "Or not."

Mathias rocked back on the balls of his heals and his stomach rumbled making him grin sheepishly. "Um, say, Angylo, you uh...don't happen to have any grub laying around do you?"

"It's pronounced Angelo, Mathias," murmured Feliciano as he concentrated on stitching up Ludwig. "And don't be rude."

"But I haven't eaten in days."

"I have some food if you like. Come on," Dämon ushered the Dane to his workbench to feed him, not wanting to see the blood.

Feli stood back to admire his work when he noticed Ludwig's eyes on him, "What?"

"Aren't you going to kiss it?"

Feliciano smirked, "And here I thought you needed to drink the wine for it to affect your brain."

"I'm serious Feli. I'd like for you to," whispered Ludwig. Feli smiled and kissed him on his shoulder. "My heart hurts too Feli." Feli placed a kiss over his heart. "My head too, from where your friend dropped me." The prince kissed his forehead and pulled away when he heard him sniffle. He had tears in his blue eyes and he kissed them away too before kissing his nose and finally his mouth.

"I love you, Feliciano. I know it's strange 'cause we just met for real just recently and we haven't interacted much but this past week has been hell for me as I'm sure it's been for you. I can't explain why but I do."

Feli snuggled next to him, mindful of the wounded shoulder, "Met for real? Did that time in Notre Dame not count?"

"Well, I don't know if you remember, but you once waved at a blond boy with blue eyes so many years ago."

"So you were the kid that my brother warned me about. The one would stalk me when he thought I didn't notice."

Ludwig groaned in embarrassment but Feliciano kissed at his neck affectionately. "Don't worry I thought you were cute too. It didn't cross my mind that I'd meet you again though. As for love, I love you too. Hmm, guess we were matched by someone of great importance that fate brought us back together."

"Fate? Feli, fate isn't a logical reason to explain what's going on between us."

"Someone very dear to me once said that in matters of the heart, logic and reason are unwelcomed," he said with a grin. "Besides, don't argue. We're together now and that's all that matters right?" He felt his heart soar when he saw Ludwig cast him a huge smile only to falter when he saw that he had stopped smiling.

"What's wrong?"

"Please forgive me for causing you all this grief. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's my stupid grandfather…no that stupid Minister Wolfgang. He's the cause of all this grief. Paris is burning; you and your people are suffering as are many civilians. My f-father," Ludwig's eyes watered up and he rolled over, ignoring the sharp pain in shoulder to cry into Feli's neck. "Feli, that man killed my father."

The prince held tightly to the blond in his arms and kissed his head again. A few minutes past when Ludwig finally looked up to see Feliciano admiring him and they both came in for a sweet kiss. Lips moving against one another, shy tongues slipping past each other; both were so engrossed in one another that they didn't notice the poor albino whimper in the shadow before turning away.

Dämon had never felt this bad since the festival of fools, well no. He expected the people's reaction but this-this was different. He felt sick and he crumbled onto his stool next to the Dane who was wolfing down cheese and bread. Mathias swallowed his food, "Are you ok, Angelo?"

"Perfect." He wasn't though. His heart felt like it had melted and was slowly sinking into his stomach like heavy lead, leaving his chest feel hallow. He pulled out the ace of hearts and ripped it clean in the middle before tossing it onto the ground. 'I knew I'd never know that warm and loving glow, though I might wish with all my might. No face as hideous as my face was ever met for heaven's light.' Francis's heart broke for his friend and he scowled at the other two blonds who were holding each other weeping silently in guilt, before sighing. He couldn't really blame them they were only children themselves and never knew what love truly felt like. He did. He knew what it felt like. He looked over at Feliciano. He knew exactly what it felt like.

They separated from each other and Feliciano moved to stand but Ludwig tightened his hold on the prince. "Please don't leave me."

"You'll be safe here, mio amore. You need to rest and get better."

"But I'm not tired, Liebling. Can't I go with you?"

"It's too risky for you to move now." Feli smiled fondly down at his lover who was desperately fighting sleep. "Sleep. It'll be ok." He gently removed Ludwig's arms from around his waist and tucked him snugly.

"Aster?!"

"He is safe as well. You'll see him soon."

"Ok. Gute Nacht, Liebling."

"Buonanotte, amore." He kissed the sleeping blond once more before moving out. He found Mathias and Dämon sitting in the work bench. Dämon had his head down staring at his hands. "I can never thank you enough for this, Angelo." Feliciano hugged the albino from behind.

Dämon leaned pressed against the older man's chest and closed his eyes, "Don't mention it, Feli. I promise I'll keep him safe for you." Feli's eyes glittered with happiness and he reached around to place two kisses up Dämon's cheeks in gratitude.

Mathias looked out the window when he heard a carriage arrive. "My prince we should get going. Wolfgang is here! Thank you for the meal, Angylo." The Dane made a rush for the stairs dragging Feli behind him by the hand.

"It's pronounced Angelo, Mathias. I swear you're saying it like that to annoy me." Dämon chuckled when he heard Mathias obnoxious laugh followed by a yelp. Would he have been as cheerful as the Dane had he been born normal? Maybe. He remembered that Wolfgang was coming and scurried to find a place to hide Ludwig, thinking fast he dragged the unconscious blond and shoved him under the work bench. As he moved to pull down the table cloth he noticed that the blond had an iron cross necklace around his neck and another in his clenched fingers. Before he could give it another thought he pulled the table cloth down and fidgeted with his figurines as his master entered the room.

"O-Oh! Hello, m-m-master. I wasn't expecting you today."

Wolfgang smiled, baring his straight teeth, "I'm never too busy to share a meal with you boy. I've brought us a little treat." He sat while Dämon rushed to bring the dinnerware. The elder man made a show of looking around the room, "Something is different in here." He pulled out a loaf of bread and a jar of honey, smothering his slice of bread with a tiny amount while he watched the albino scoop a large spoonful on to his slice of bread anxiously.

"Is there, sir?"

"Yes," he bit into his bread and chewed thoughtfully. "Is something the matter boy?"

"Um, no, master. Why do you ask?"

"You're not eating. And here I thought that you loved sweets."

Dämon's eyes widened when he felt Ludwig shift underneath him releasing a groan. He bit into his bread and gave a satisfied groan making his master raise an eyebrow. He coughed and kicked Ludwig when he released another grown. "Heh, this had honey comb, huh?"

"Hmm. I know what's different here. You're hiding something from me."

"I-"

"Don't deny it, Dämon. This little figurine is new isn't it?"

"Y-yes, master."

"I know what you did."

"Sir?"

Wolfgang fixed his cold eyes on his charge and stabbed at Mini-Feliciano with a dagger, "You helped him escape didn't you?! And now all of Paris is burning because of you!"

Dämon looked up with wide red eyes, "He was kind to me master."

"You idiot! That wasn't kindness that was cunning! He's a gypsy and Gypsies aren't capable of true love. He tricked you and used you and now he's free to exploit all of Paris and spread his heathen ways. Think boy, think of you mother!"

The Albino curled into himself and cried softly to himself. It wasn't true! It wasn't! Feli is kind, he wasn't using me. He's kind. Right?

The elder man looked down at his dagger then at his charge and smiled. "No matter, my son. I know that you are not entirely to blame. What chance could a poor ghost like you have against his necromancer ways? I know where he and his filth are hiding. I'll take care of this and then things will return back to its natural order." Wolfgang set aflame the figurine and tossed it to the ground. "He'll be out of our lives soon enough."

"What do you mean, master?"

"I mean that I will free you from his evil spell. Tomorrow at dawn I will attack the Court of Miracles with a thousand men." With that, the minister retreated back to his carriage.

Dämon stared at the figurine and dread filled his stomach. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "We need to find the Court of Miracles and warn them, Dämon."

"Huh?"

"We need to warn Feli and the others. Come one we don't have time to waste."

* * *

**I wanted to give some more information on Germany's past, explain some things about his parent's marriage and why his father reacted the way he did when he learned about Prussia's mom. Also, yes, France did love Italy in that way when growing up but never told him because he knew that Italy only saw him as an older brother. Again I did look at this multiple times but grammar errors are bound to escape me...I'm sorry for that.** **I hope you enjoy and reviews are always nice =3**

**VivaAmerica: lol yes, and now here you have another ^_^. I actually already finished plotting the story, its only a matter of typing it out and such. **

**kara-hime 24**: **Heh ^_^' I changed Germany's age so he could be a bit younger, 28. Thank you for the review. It means alot =3**


	7. The Court of Miracles

**Some more Countries and their human names/ages.**

**Lars- Netherlands-27**

**Emma-Belgium-24**

**Berwald- Sweden- 30**

**Tino- Finland-29**

**Ivan-Russia-28**

**Natalia-Belarus-24**

**Toris-Lithuania- 25**

**Feliks- Poland-24 **

**Peter- Sealand-10**

**Raivis-Latvia- 12**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Hetalia nor do I own the songs from The Hunchback of Notre Dame.**

Jaw clenched and blue eyes narrowed, "What do you mean 'no'?" Ludwig shoved the other necklace into his pocket and eyed the albino before him.

Dämon took a step back but kept his gaze on the angry man before him, "I can't leave."

"He saved you and you're not even going to try and return the favor? I thought you two were friends!"

"Yes, well, Wolfgang's my master. I can't disobey him again." Dämon moved to pick up the mess left behind.

Ludwig huffed in annoyance and looked at Dämon up and down. "After all that he's been put through? He stood up for you; you have a funny way of showing your gratitude."

Dämon felt his own annoyance grow. "Yeah? Well I'm putting up with you aren't I? I kept you safe from Wolfgang didn't I? I did it for him 'cause he asked it of me."

The older man soften his gaze, this is my little brother. "So, had I been just a man on the street you wouldn't have helped me?"

The albino sighed. "Of course I would have. If I so happened to be there or if it was in my capabilities to do so." He frowned, "But like I said. I am not going to risk Wolfgang hurting anyone again because I disobeyed him. You can find Feli on your own."

"Whatever," grunted Ludwig in disappointment. "I'm not going to sit by and watch that psychopath murder the innocent. You do what you think is right, though, I could have used your help. Two sets of eyes are better than one." He turned to descend down the stairs.

Dämon heard the Ludwig's heavy footsteps descend and he released a sigh which, in turn, came out in a puff of white. He looked over to the remains of the burned figurine only to find it cool to the touch. And wasn't it humidly warm this afternoon? Now it felt like it was the dead of winter. Dämon shivered, and looked to his side to find a furious Francis glaring at him. His red eyes widened. Never in his ten years of knowing the ghost had he ever seen him angry let alone furious enough to make the environment around him freezing cold. Alfred and Arthur hovered next to each other in fear.

"Just what the hell is your problem, Mon Ami," the Frenchman hissed.

"What do you want me to do, Francis? Huh? Want me to go out there and rescue the prince from the clutches of death and then come back to a welcome hero party? He already has a knight in shiny armor and it's not me!"

"He helped you! The very reason he's in this position is because he saw something in you that we've all been trying to make you see for yourself." Francis took a deep breath and tried to calm down, "Wolfgang is an asshole and he doesn't deserve your loyalty. Feli needs you, my friend. Please."

Dämon sighed and pulled out the necklace Feliciano gave him. They're right. I'm being stupid and selfish. He thought back to how much adoration, though friendly, the gypsy prince had looked at him with honeyed eyes. He remembered the friendly kisses and hugs he received from him were more he's ever gotten in a lifetime. He remembered how the prince trusted him with his life despite that everyone else thought he was a monster from hell. As a matter of a fact Feli never even called him by his name which meant demon in German. He called him something else entirely and Dämon made a mental note to ask him exactly what 'angelo' meant. Dämon looked at his palm and could feel the man's warm finger tracing the lines embedded within the snowy flesh. "Feli is my friend and he needs me."

A cold hand touched his shoulder and he turned to see Francis smiling at him. Shy fingers poked at his side and he looked to his right to see Alfred offering him his cloak while Arthur handed him his pair of gloves. "Ok. I'll go help find him." He pulled on his cloak and took the gloves into his mouth before jumping over the rail to climb down the cathedral.

The three ghosts watched him leave. "After all this time," started Arthur, "You still love the gypsy boy don't you?" Francis stayed silent; he simply placed his hand over his dead heart and prayed that he'd find Feli and the others in time.

Ludwig grimaced in pain when he finally made it out the cathedral, "Where am I going to start looking?"

"Maybe this can help us." Ludwig let out a startled yelp when Dämon landed inches in front of him.

The older man looked at the albino with wide eyes and then moved to look above him, "Did you just?"

"Climb down from my tower? Yes I did."

"That's awesome!"

"What?"

"Never mind. What can help us?"

"This," Dämon showed him the necklace. "Feli gave it to me in case I ever needed to find him."

"Oh good! This is good, this is…what is it?"

"I'm not sure but he said that when I held it in my hand I held the city in my hand. Sounds like a riddle don't you think?"

"Hmm, maybe its code for something? Let me see," Ludwig snatched it from the younger's hand, ignoring the scowl. "Maybe it's Italian? Hmm, no it can't be. Ruins perhaps?"

"Sure, take it from me why don't you," muttered Dämon while mulling over the rhyme in his head. "Oh! I know what this is."

"What?"

"It's the city. This is a map!"

Ludwig raised an eyebrow, "… I've never seen a map that looks like this."

Dämon frowned, "Well it is. Feli said so, look, this big cross here is the cathedral and this is the river," he described pointing out all the features on the woven band. "And this little symbol must be where the Court of Mira-"

"I've been around maps all my life and this, kid, is not-"

"Now see here, I've lived in this city for 20 years up in that bell tower. I think I would know what the city would look like from above and is-"

"It!" They both talked over each other and said the last bit in unison. Blue and red eyes blazed in annoyance with one another. Ludwig thought to himself, so this is what it's like to have a sibling quarrel. Both men took a deep breath to calm their nerves.

They glared at each other before Ludwig spoke up, "Fine if you say it's a map, it's a map. Which way does it tell us to go?"

Dämon felt smug and grinned before looking at it and feeling himself pale, as if he even could go even paler. "I-uh. I don't know how to read a map. I just know that it is one."

Ludwig felt his head pulse but gently tried to pry the band from his young brother's hand. "Come on, if we want to find Feliciano we're going to have to work together. I'll figure it out but we should form a truce. Truce?"

Dämon let him have the band and nodded. "Ok, truce." He smacked the older man on his back. Ludwig groaned in pain and exhaled through his nose. "Sorry."

Both men ventured into the night, "No you're not."

* * *

Lovino franticly paced back and forth in his tent. Feliciano had watched him do this for the past fifteen minutes and had grown tired. "Fratello, enough! You're going to wear a hole on the ground if you continue."

The elder twin sighed through his nose. "Feliciano we've lost dozens of refugees to that man! How can you ask me to relax? My stomach hurts. You know what that means? Something bad is going to happen. I know it. We should have left for Italy ages ago."

"And abandon our people here?"

"We should relocate the Court of Miracles to Rome. Mother would have wanted us to."

"To do that we are going to have to convince all of the gypsy Patriarchs and Matriarch of not just Europe but the oriental front as well. Not to mention Russia." Both brothers shivered at the thought of talking to Ivan. He was fine enough but to get to him they had to get past his youngest sister.

"Berwald and his spouse are already here so that takes care of the Nordic Region. As for Russia, perhaps if we talk to Yao first, we can then let him take care of Ivan. You know how he fancies him."

"Yes, much to Natalia's displeasure," said Feli with a giggle. He opened the flap of his brother's tent to oversee the city under the city. This place was a haven for all of the gypsies around the world, the capital you could say. He smiled as children played with one another laughing in glee. Across the way, Feli could see Elizabeta brushing Antonio's hair while Lilly played with the dogs he brought with him. He didn't want this place to ever fall.

Lovino watched his brother. "You love it here don't you, Fratellino." It wasn't a question. He knew he did, even as children his brother loved it here. And not just the Court of Miracles but the Paris as well; and who wouldn't? He himself enjoyed the city. Had it not been for Her he wouldn't have met Antonio. Had it not been for the Her Feli wouldn't have met that blond idiot. Lovi curled his lip. He didn't trust the blond soldier at all. Feli came in late tonight with scratches and the other Nordic gypsies but he didn't say why. All he knew was that he now had an injured wolf and three dogs that kept making too much noise. The gypsy king sat down on his pillow in thought. Ludwig was a liability waiting to happen and to an extent so was Dämon. True, he felt pity for the boy but he was raised but that old bastard who had no doubt poisoned his mind against people like him. Lovino growled in frustration. It was hard being him. Hard to be Lovi _and_ the gypsy king. On one hand, he understood that they meant well, though he wouldn't say that out loud. On the other hand, his people came first. He had to keep them, and his brother safe at all cost. He had been selfish in taking Antonio as a lover, but he was going to marry into the clan so it was ok. He had no use for a soldier and a bell ringer.

Feliciano turned to observe his brother who was at odds with himself again. He bit his lip in thought, poor Lovi. He carried the weight of a whole world on his shoulders, making decisions that determined the fate of their people. To make matters worse he refused to speak to anyone about how he felt, well unless you counted Chibi-Romano someone, which no one did. Honestly, that puppet freaked Feli out. It was as if it spoke the things Lovino was truly feeling, only to be reprimanded by himself for saying them out loud. The gypsy king stood up abruptly and started to remove his clothes.

"Lovi?"

"I'm going on patrol tonight," he muttered while slipping on a black outfit with bones painted in their respective places. Feliciano went to a box and pulled out his brother's dagger, making sure to secure it onto his belt. "Make sure the place doesn't go to hell while I'm out."

"Don't I always? Who's are you taking with you?"

"Rodrich, Mathias, Toris, Lars, and a few others."

"Mathias?"

"He asked to be considered for patrol this evening. The only problem now though is trying to pry Toris from Feliks."

"He loves him."

"Yeah, it's cute and all but really he needs to learn that everyone has to pull their weight when it comes to our defenses."

"Why not take both? They're actually very good when they work as a team. Also, Tino is excellent with a bow and arrow."

"Yes well, I don't want to face Berwald should something happen to him. I'm sure he cares for the other three but he'd go ape shit should something happen to his precious wife." Feliciano giggled at that and nodded in agreement. He went up to his brother and kissed both of his cheeks. "Goodnight Feli. I'll see you in the morning. Maybe earlier if we catch someone"

Feli pouted at that. "Well, make sure the children are asleep before you execute anyone. Things are ugly enough as it is out there and I don't want them to witness that. On another note, good luck, Lovi and be careful." Lovino nodded at his brother's words and watched Feliciano walk in the opposite direction of his tent.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go see the children. Lilly, Peter, and Raivis have been scared lately. I want to go and try to get their mind off things for a while."

"Ok, give Elizabeta my regards."

"Of course!"

* * *

Ludwig and Dämon opened the door to the cemetery within the city. Ludwig eyeing the so called map in his palm and compared the symbols on it to the ones marked on the gravestones, "Here this one."

Dämon's eyes glowed in the torchlight as he confirmed the symbols, "Now what?"

"Well there's an inscription on this so maybe it's like a clue to the location. Here give me a moment to translate." Ludwig crouched and squinted to make out the words. Dämon leaned against the tomb and noticed it budge. Curious, he pushed the rest off and gasped. Ludwig looked down and blushed, "Or we could uh- yeah, I guess we could just take the stairs." They looked at each other to see who would go first. The older man sighed. As big brother, he should go down first; though he was sure that the other didn't even have a clue of their relation. He made a mental note to approach the subject with Feli for advice on how to tell the albino.

Dämon looked around him in wonder, "Is this really the Court of Miracles?" He saw a few rats run past him and moved to stand a little closer to Ludwig. "It's so…"

"Bleak," offered Ludwig with a dry chuckle. "Kind of makes you want to go out more, eh Angelo?"

"Not really. I just want to find the place, warn Feli, and get back to the tower before Wolfgang realizes I'm missing. Oh, and hey, do you even know what Angelo means?"

"No, but if Feli calls you that, then it for sure has to be nicer than Dämon." Honestly, a person had to be out of their mind to call a child something so horrible. Ludwig made another mental note to change his brother's name when he had a chance. He could hear Dämon hum a little tune while the continued walking down the catacombs. After a few minutes he stopped walking.

"What's wrong?"

"Something seems…off about this." He felt his stomach churn and the hairs of his back stand up, almost as if they were being watched.

Dämon wrinkled his nose and looked down at his shoe, "You mean other than we're walking in sewage?"

"Well, you would think that we'd run into some trouble by now."

"What? Like a guard or a booby trap?" A draft blew in making their torch go out.

"Yeah, or an ambush." Ludwig tensed up and reached for his brother when he heard a dark chuckles resonate from all around him. The blond felt strong arms wrap themselves around his body while another set worked on binding him with rope. He blinked back tears, his eyes being momentarily agitated, as everything became illuminated by torches.

Dämon struggled against his own binds and shut his eyes in fear, "Ludwig! The skeletons are moving!"

Ludwig turned to his brother and tried to smile through the pain shooting in his arm, "Relax, they're just people in costume, like in the festival." Despite his reassuring tone, he couldn't help but feel fear himself when was forced down to his knees along with the albino. Black boots came into his field of vision and he looked up to see Feli's sweet face twisted into a malicious smirk. No that's not his Feli. This guy was someone else. Someone powerful in the dangerous sense of the word. This was Lovino, the gypsy king.

"Well, well, well, boys. Looks like you picked a lucky night to come for patrol," he said sweetly to Emil and Lukas while dancing on the balls of his feet. "Shame that your big brother and Rodrich weren't able to make it after all. So, what do we have here?"

"Trespassers," muttered Lars giving Ludwig's ropes a pull.

"Spies," growled Toris making both of the men bound widen their eyes. Wasn't this the sweet man who danced with Feliciano and gave out sweet bread?

Ludwig briefly wondered what happened to put him in such a foul mood before shaking his head, "We're _not_ spies."

Dämon nodded franticly adding, "You have to listen-"

Their mouths were covered with silk handkerchiefs and Lovino wiggled his finger in their faces. "Tut, tut. Don't interrupt me." He pulled out two sticks from his pocket and twirled them about lighting each one as if by magic. "You think you're so cleaver, don't you, to have found our hideout." He grinned, "Too bad you won't live to tell the tale." Blue and red eyes widened in fear at the implication. Something snapped in Lovino however, Ludwig could see it in the gypsy king's eyes and he recognized it well. In the war front he had seen it in many of his men, in himself. The king was out for blood.

Lovino knew full well who these two were. He knew it. Sure they had helped his brother escape, but this blond bastard just stood by while his people were being wrongfully arrested. And Dämon? Well, he's been the source of all his troubles whether intentional or not. Lovi didn't have anything against them personally…but the king. Well, the king in him knew they weren't to be trusted and he was glad Rodrich and Mathias had decided to bail last minute and that his brother had done his rounds earlier in the day, else he wouldn't have gotten this far with them. Oh wait a minute, _he's_ the King. Of course he would have. His head began to hurt but he let his grin grow wider when he saw the fear in their eyes. This was payback for everything wrong Wolfgang had done, "Maybe you've heard of that terrible place where the scoundrels of Paris collect in a liar. Maybe you've heard of that mythical place called the Court of Miracles, hello your there!" Ludwig rolled his eyes at the king, feeling his fear dwindle down by Lovi's prancing about. He'd rather watch Feli dance. A menacing looking Feli dancing in intentional seduction, he shook his head free of those thoughts. Focus Ludwig.

"Where the lame can walk, "said Emil and Lukas removing a peg leg each and their real ones dropping down in place.

"And the blind can see," Lars removed an eye patch and stuffed it in his pocket.

"But the dead don't talk," Lovino shoved his ablaze sticks dangerously close to their face. "So you won't be around to reveal what you found." He began to lead the way further into the catacombs and his brethren followed dragging both Ludwig and Dämon behind. "We have a method for spies and intruders, rather like hornets protecting their hive, here in the Court of Miracles where it's a miracle if you get out alive."

Dämon groaned, why me? He felt Ludwig reach out his hand the best he could and rub his arm in reassurance. Dämon smiled behind his gag in comfort. When they reached the entrance to the Court of Miracles he felt tears come to his eyes from the brightness of it all. It looked like there was sunlight out despite it being the middle of the night. And it smelled very pleasant, like fresh baked goods and other spices.

Lovino smiled to his people and ran up to the stage, seemingly having changed along the way to his normal attire plus a dainty crown upon his head, "Gather around everyone," he secured two ropes from the wooden beams, "I have good noose to tell you all." A crowed gathered and chuckled at their king's cheesy pun. "We've caught a couple of Wolfgang's spies." The crowd booed as Lars and Toris brought Ludwig and Dämon onto the stage.

Antonio heard Lovi's announcement and nudged Elizabeta who turned and paled, "Stay here, hun. I'll be right back."

"What's going on," he asked now panicking. She never reacted this way to other hangings, what made these special? He waited for her reply but figured that she was long gone.

"And these are not just any spies," added Lovino, placing the noose around them. "We have the captain of the guard, aka his grandson, and his albino henchmen, the ghostly bell ringer of Notre Dame."

"Oh no," Antonio felt his blood go cold and he tried to get to the crowd himself.

"Justice is swift in the Court of Miracles; I am the lawyers and judge all in one. We like to get the trial over with quickly 'cause it's the sentencing that's really the fun." Lovino looked them over with mock sympathy, "Any last words?"

Ludwig looked at him dryly while Dämon looked at him franticly, both shouting behind their gags. Lovino nodded in understanding, before turning to his people with a smile, "That's what they all say." The crowd laughed and whistled as he removed his shirt and cracked his knuckles. "Now that we've seen all the evidence-**wait I object!" **Lovi's eyes narrowed. Where did he get his puppet from? His headache got worse and he felt nauseous. "Over-ruled! **I object!" **Lovi growled at Chibi-Romano angrily and smacked him with his other hand, "QUIET!** Dang…"** Dämon and Ludwig exchanged glances as did a select few in the crowd.

Lovino cleared his throat and looked at the two men sadly, "We find you totally innocent which the worst crime of all." Ludwig looked at him with bored eyes. Honestly. Was he really going to die at the hands of this mentally unstable version of his love? He cringed internally. This unstable nut was his lover's twin brother. He noticed that Lovi had removed his shirt again, how did he even put it on without him noticing, and wore an executioner's mask as he and everyone else shouted, "So you're going to hang!"

"Wait a damn minute, Lovino!"

Everyone turned to see Feliciano jog through the crowd with a fierce look in his eyes, followed by two wide eye blonds and three dogs. Dämon and Ludwig sighed in relief while Lovino looked like he had just woken from a dream. "Feli?"

"These guys aren't spies they're our friends. This little angel helped me escape from Notre Dame and Luddy here saved that poor famer and his cub from Wolfgang's wrath." He shot his brother a nasty look while working to free the two brothers. He looked down and saw Chibi-Romano hanging out from his twin's pocket and his gaze softened. So he had tried to break through to himself again.

Lars and Toris exchanged worried glances and kneeled before Feli, "Forgive us my prince," started Lars.

"We didn't know," finished the brunette, his navy eyes watering in shame.

Lovino pulled off his mask and tugged his shirt on in confusion, "Well why didn't they say so? Made me look like an ass in front of everyone."

"You made your self look like an ass," muttered Dämon softly.

Ludwig ignored the banter and hugged Feli to himself, "We came to warn you. Wolfgang says he knows where this place is and he's coming at dawn to attack with a thousand men." Feli turned to see their makeshift clock mark a little past one in the morning.

"Like, that's terrible," murmured Feliks, hugging Toris close to him.

"What do we do," asked Emma. He brother put a protective arm around her shoulders and drew her closer.

Both brothers looked at each other then at their subjects who were still eyeing them upon the stage, though now with confusion. "Boys, go spread the word. We leave as soon as possible," ordered Lovino.

"Yes. We don't have time to waste," added Feliciano. He looked to Emma, "Dear, please tell the children to harvest as many herbs and vegetables they can. Let the men disassemble the town and the women pack the carriages."

Emma nodded and curtsied before her king and prince before running off repeating to herself, "Men disassemble, women pack, kids harvest."

Lovino shuffled on his feet and gave a worried glance to his brother. Feli motioned to Ludwig and Dämon with his head. Lovi groaned but nodded. "Um," he gave a frustrated groan. "I-I just want to say. S-s-sorry for almost hanging you." Ludwig looked up in surprise from his adoring dogs and exchanged a glance with the albino who shrugged. "I should have waited to hear what you had to say before passing judgment."

"It's fine. You did what you believed was right in order to protect your people," said Dämon, looking down with a blush.

"Yeah. I would be lying if I said that I didn't behave like that during the battle front when it came to protecting my men," added Ludwig standing back up and rotating his shoulder.

"Brother, we will discuss this later. Go help Elizabeta and the others," murmured Feliciano, bringing his brother for a hug. "There is still some herbal mix in your wooden box…to help with your thing." Lovino nodded and jumped off the stage. Feli sighed and hugged both Ludwig and Dämon to him. "I don't know how to thank you enough." Both men melted in his embrace.

"Well it was really Gilbert who deserves the credit. If it weren't for him I wouldn't have known where to even start looking for you, Liebling," said Ludwig moving his face to smell his lover's hair.

"Who?"

"Gilbert, my…my little brother," he pulled away enough to look at Dämon.

Dämon widened his red eyes to look at Ludwig, "What?"

Ludwig sighed and pulled out the iron cross from his pocket and showed it to him. "Wolfgang told me, he threw this after me when I fell into the river. My dad made it for his-for your mom. Of course my mom helped him because Vati wasn't very good working the tools," he said that last part with a fond smile. "Gilbert was his name and I think it's only fitting for you to have the honor of having it. It certainly is better than Dämon."

The albino reached for the cross with his mouth parted, tears surfacing, "Brothers?" He looked back at Ludwig. Feli smiled at him and pulled their hands together, and pointed to a line they both shared. Gilbert smiled at Ludwig sheepishly, "Well, honestly I don't know how to read maps, so if it hadn't been for…" he blushed, "my big b-brother, we wouldn't have found the place."

"And neither would I." The three men turned to see Wolfgang at the entrance of the Court of Miracles while as his soldiers moved around him like a river around a rock, descending the steps to round up the gypsies.

* * *

**I always wondered what the deal was with Cloupin and his little puppet during that scene. Romano's internal conflict with the pressures of being Gypsy king and a decent person clashing during the song Court of Miracles is my take on it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one _might_ be up tonight if not for sure tomorrow. Also I panicked when I realized that the ages didn't add up in my last chapter so I went back and edited them so its all good now.  
**

**VivaAmerica: I'm so glad you're enjoying it ^_^ That's happy. (lol at chibi-italia so cute!)**

**ladyrose123: Thank you dear =3  
**

**Skysword: I'm glad you like it. I'm not sure yet if I'm going to do the sequel movie adaptation. To be honest I don't remember what its about, but I'll watch it later and see.  
**

**kara-hime24: Thank you ^.^ **


	8. Sanctuary!

**I like reading the bonfire part with the song Sanctuary just for the ambiance. Anyway enjoy. =3**

**Elizabeta-Hungry- 32**

**Rodrich-Austria-33**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Hetalia nor do I own the songs from The Hunchback of Notre Dame.**

Screams resonated the walls of their small city as the guards moved quickly, grasping and handcuffing anything that moved. They even captured the animals that resided within. Pookie hissing and spitting angrily for being plucked away from Aster's head. Somewhere in the sea of chaos, Lovino was too. Berwald drew a sword and stood protectively in front of his son while his 'wife' dug around to locate some arrows. Lars tried to shove his sister into a crate only to be knocked unconscious by a soldier. Feliks and Toris trembled in the cage they shared with Ludwig's dogs. All four of them. Feliciano looked around him, dizzy from the chaos and backed up into the two brothers, finding that they were surrounded.

"After 20 years, I've finally found the Court of Miracles." Wolfgang looked around with wide eyes, "It was right under my nose this whole time." He walked up to the albino, who had been shoved away from his brother and Feli to stand before the minister. "Ah, my dear, Dämon. I knew you'd be of use to me one day. Thank you, my boy. Had it not been for you and your," he looked up and met Ludwig's eyes, "homosexual brother, I would have never have found it."

Feli struggled against the soldier who held him tight in his grasp, "What are you talking about?"

"Why, these two led me right to you, my dear," Wolfgang walked closer to Feliciano and ran a gloved finger down his cheek.

"Don't touch him," growled Ludwig, his face going red with anger.

"You're lying! They aren't monsters like you. They wouldn't have betrayed us," cried the prince bringing down his foot onto Malechai's and charged towards the minister, only to be hit across the head and bound.

"No! Feli!" Ludwig tried to pry himself from the grasp of the soldiers holding him but their grips were like steal. Gilbert dropped to his knees in shock, unable to move despite how badly he wanted to.

"He'll wake up soon enough," muttered Wolfgang turning to look at his grandson. "Much like you did. Pity you didn't drown. Now you're going to have to suffer a much crueler death." Wolfgang nodded to himself and smiled. "We'll make revelry of it. A little bon fire to signify the start of a new age. An age free of filth like yourselves." He turned to address the gypsies confined in handcuffs and some in cages, "And because I'm such a kind man I'll even allow you all to attend. Take them up."

Gilbert, finally able to move, quickly grabbed to Wolfgang's robes and begged, "No, please master! Please, don't do this. Please!"

Wolfgang sneered down at him and ripped his robe away from the weeping albino. "Take him back to the bell tower and be sure to make sure that he _stays_ there." A whimper caught his attention and he saw Antonio sitting on the floor, hugging his walking stick closely to his chest. "Take that blind fool with you." Two guards picked up the limp Gilbert and dragged him away while another carried Antonio back to Notre Dame.

* * *

_Alfred coughed violently into his hand, blood seeping from the corner of his mouth and he pulled his blankets off._

"_Alfy," a meek voice whispered through the dim lit room. "Alfy, I brought you some more medicine. The doctor said this stuff is sure to work."_

"_No," croaked the deathly pale teen. "No more medicine. It doesn't even work."_

_The ten year old boy whimpered at the sound of his brother's voice. He tried to get closer but was stopped by Romulus, "I'm sorry, my son, but I don't want you to get closer. I've been told this is contagious." _

_Violet eyes widened and they both looked at Alfred as he struggled to get up, his weary bones popping in protest. "Listen Mathew, I don't think I've got much time."_

"_Don't say that, Alfred! Don't you say that." Mathew hugged his teddy bear and cried into it._

"_Mattie, please don't be sad. It's going to be ok-"_

"_No its not! I'm going to be alone for real this time. No one ever remembers that I exist, how is it going to be ok?!" _

_Alfred stared at his little brother and felt tears sting his own eyes, "I'm sorry." _

_Romulus sighed and pulled out a white handkerchief, "Here, Mathew. Put this around your nose and mouth. Go ahead, I'll be back in a bit."_

_Mathew nodded and ran to his brother, wrapping his arms around him tightly. "I don't want you to die._

"_I know, I don't either little brother but I'm really tired right now."_

"_I promise I'll start working so you don't have to. You can stay home and take care of . She's going to be a mama soon you know."_

"_Is she?"_

"_Mmhmm and then I can have a real teddy bear. Ooh and I can probably pick up some odd jobs like in the bakery. Did you know my maple tree is already blooming? Maybe one day I can make syrup and sell that. Won't that be nice? I can harvest and you can sell. You have that hero voice that will for sure attract attention."_

_Alfred laid back down and listened to his brother talk about the countless prospects their future could hold. He let silent tears roll down his cheeks. He was going to break his brother's heart. Already, he could feel his energy leave him. It was only a matter of time._

"_Won't that be awesome, Alfy?"_

"_It will be. Uh-listen," he whispered weakly. "I love you, Mathew."_

"_I love you, too. That's why you have to get better."_

"_Mattie, listen buddy. You won't be alone. You'll have father Romulus and his grandsons. They're pretty awesome."_

_Mathew looked up from his brother's side, "Why are you saying that?"_

_Alfred smiled sadly and looked over his brother's shoulder. Two figures were looking back at him with sad smiles. Arthur stretched out his arm offering the young man his hand. "You're going to be ok," he whispered, his eyes feeling heavy, "You're…going to be…ok."_

"_Alphy? Aphly," Mathew stared at his brother's slowly stiffening body. "Alfred?! Please don't leave me, big brother! Please!"_

_Alfred looked behind him to see his little brother hugging his body. Romulus running in too see what was going on before realizing what had happened and tried to gently pry the boy away._

"_I'm sorry, Maddie."_

Alfred was startled from his reminiscing at the sound of chains being locked into place. He elbowed a sleeping Arthur and pointed to the guards walking away.

"What were they doing up here, Artie?"

The Brit shrugged and hovered down to see what they had tied up. He gasped in horror. Their friend stood limp and motionless, held upright by chains.

"Bloody Hell! It's Dämon, Frog! Wake up, you git," Arthur hovered anxiously in front of their painting and dragged Francis out by his ear.

"What? What do you think you're doing? I was having a wonderful dream just now and you-"

"Dämon's in chains!" This woke up the Frenchman and he ran outside to see Antonio sobbing against Dämon's leg.

"What's happened, mon ami?"

Gilbert looked up to see the three specters with hallow eyes, "Oh, hey guys."

Antonio raised his head up, "Angel?"

"Don't call me that. I'm no angel."

Somber drums played ominously from below them and the three ghosts looked over the rail, "Oh non," cried Francis, "Mon petite Feliciano!" he rushed back to the chains and tried to break them. "Help me, Arthur. Alfred you see if you can get the other ones! Mon ami, help us break your chains."

"I can't. I've tried."

Antonio furrowed his brow, "Gilbert, who are you talking to?"

Gilbert ignored him and continued to speak. "Everything I've done has only dug Feliciano's grave deeper and deeper. I-I really am nothing more than a demon. My dad must've been very brave. I don't deserve to have his name."

"You can't give up," Antonio stood up and felt his way to the chains. "If I could do something I would, Gilbert but I can't. You're their only hope. Try again. Por Favor. Te lo suplico! Please! Please try again."

"Listen to Antonio, my friend," grunted Arthur still trying to break the chains.

"Yeah, if it's any time to be a hero now is the time," added Alfred.

"I am NOT a hero. I never was. I NEVER will be. Wolfgang was right, he was right about everything. I'm a monster. I never should have left the bell tower that day. None of this would have ever happened," Gilbert lowered his head in defeat.

Francis's anger flared but before he could say anything, Antonio spoke up. "Wolfgang wasn't right. My blindness might seem like a handicap to most but sometimes I think that I can see better than anyone. You aren't a monster, Gilbert. Though right now you're most certainly acting like one." Gilbert raised his head in surprise at his friend. He was facing him directly and his unfocused eyes narrowed before closing. Tears streamed down his cheeks and onto the dirty floor. "I'm going to go try to wake Father Romulus. He's sure to stop this madness." Antonio turned to walk away but his feet got tangled in the chains he was unknowingly wearing and he fell onto his face. Confused he tried to crawl away only making it a few feet before he realized that that was as far as he could go. "Maldita sea," he sobbed into his arms. "Lovino, please forgive me…"

Gilbert looked away from his fallen friend and back to the ghosts. They all wore the same expression of disappointment. "What?"

Arthur sighed and showed him the chains in his hands, "These are not what's holding you back. You know that."

"Every time I try to do something good, it always back fires three fold. I don't want to even try anymore."

Francis glared, "Nothing comes without a price. Sometimes we have to suffer the storm before we can enjoy the fruits of nature."

"Have I not suffered enough," he snapped at him. "Did my years of being abused and friendless not count as my suffering? Demons like me don't deserve happiness. I see that now."

"But-"

"Shut up and leave me alone," he muttered looking back down at his grime covered shoes.

The three ghosts exchanged sad glances before Francis spoke up as he retreated to his painting, "Ok. We'll leave you alone."

Arthur followed, "After all we're just creations of remnants of the past."

Alfred pushed his ghostly glasses up his nose and followed the two others pack into the painting, "We just thought you were made of something stronger, bro." Gilbert grunted sadly. Over the rail the drum beat became louder.

* * *

Tino held his son tightly to his chest while Berwald held him. Next to them Mathias huddled close while holding on to both his little brothers. In the cage next to them Elizabeta and her husband held onto Lilly, shielding her eyes from what they knew was to come. Felix and Toris cried silently to themselves, trying to seek comfort in each other and the dogs, as they watched guards usher Feliciano onto the pyre.

"Let us out, you fucking bastards," roared Lovino. Lars felt uneasy sharing the cage with his gypsy king and Ludwig. They were both practically foaming at the mouth with rage. "I'm the gypsy king. If you want to murder someone then take me!" Emma whimpered in her brother's arms in fear. Of whom he wasn't sure. Around them a crowd of confused citizens surrounded the square. Guards had to keep them back from reaching their idol.

Feliciano took a deep breath to try and calm the frantic beat of his heart. Thank god he'd use the restroom already, he thought bitterly to himself. He jumped when guards dropped bushels of hay at his feet. His amber eyes widening. 'This was really happening. This is how I'm going to die! Oh god. Oh god.' He vaguely heard his brother's howls of anger and he smiled. A fighter till the end that one. He scanned the area he heard his voice and locked eyes with his brother. 'I love you.' Lovi's eyes widened and he roared again in desperation. 'Don't do that, fratello. You'll wear out your voice and make your throat scratchy.' His eyes moved to the figure next to his brother. Ludwig. 'My beautiful Ludwig. Forgive me for not living long enough to see what life would have brought us. Would we have had a family together? Would we have had a happy life? I think we would've. You would have started a business and I could have painted. We could of raised a sweet little boy or girl. Love each other. I love you, too.' He heard a woman scream and saw that it was Elizabeta. She was holding onto Pookie while Rodrich held both her and their daughter. 'Thank you for being kind to me, big sister. That's what you were, you know. A big sister. You're going to be happy. This madness will end soon. I promise.' Though he thought that, Feli knew deep down that he was only lying to himself. The madness wasn't going to end with his death, though a dead man could dream. Finally, he looked up to the bell tower and closed his eyes. 'Forgive me, Angelo. I have failed you, my friend.'

The drummers stopped drumming at the arrival of Wolfgang. Malechai helped him from his carriage and the minister climbed up the steps to face Feliciano. He pulled out a scroll and cleared his throat, getting the attention from everyone in the square. "The gypsy prisoner, Feliciano, has been found guilty for the crime of witchcraft. The sentence: death." The crowd gasped and cried out their disapproval. Feliciano felt uneasy with the way Wolfgang directed his gaze down his body before walking up to him. Quietly he spoke to him. "Dressed in nothing but those white linen pants almost makes you look innocent." He took the torch from the executioner and waved him away. Turning back to Feli, he smiled coldly. "The time has come, gypsy. You stand now at the brink of the abyss." Feli tried to press himself further against his spike to get away from the ever closer presence of the older man. Wolfgang brought up a hand and caressed his cheek, tracing it along his jaw and down his neck. "Yet even now," his eyes lowered to Feli's bare chest, "It's not too late." His fingers lowered themselves and ran across the smooth skin of his toned pectoral. "I can save you from the flames of this world and the next. Choose me…or the fire." Feliciano's face contorted in hateful anger. He spit in Wolfgang's face making the older man jump back in surprise. Wolfgang stared at the young prince with wide eyes before punching him in the face, which earned him even more angry yells from the crowd. Feli could make out his brother yelling profanities in Italian while Ludwig roared in German. Had they seen everything? God, he hoped not.

Wolfgang pulled away and addressed the crowd, "The gypsy, Feliciano, has refused to recant. This evil necromancer has put the soul of every citizen in Paris in danger. It is my sacred duty to ensure the salvation of us all. To do that, I must send this unholy demon back to hell where he belongs!"

"No," cried Gilbert. He had looked up from his binds and over the rail. He'd seen what Wolfgang did to Feliciano. He heard what was going on. He could see the gypsies and crowd protest. He saw as Wolfgang lower the torch to ignite the hay. But most importantly he saw Feli's eyes rise up to meet his and despite how ridiculously high he was from everyone. He could see that Feli hadn't given up despite the doom that was literally licking at his heals. He could see that Feli wasn't ready to die.

With narrowed his eyes he tightened all his muscles before pulling against his chains, the pillars chipping and cracking from the metal rubbing against it. He growled and pulled again with all his might. He could hear the bells resonate from within the tower. If it was encouragement or disapproval from being awoken from his struggles, he wasn't sure but he didn't stop. Once more. Gilbert growled again, pulling at the chains till they managed to break free from the pillars. He wiped himself free of the metal bonds and ran to grab a rope, securing it to one of gargoyles; he looked down to see that Feliciano has coughing violently and was close to unconsciousness. "Hold one, Feli, I'm coming." Pulling on a single glove he wrapped the end of the rope to his wrist and jumped over.

Antonio raised his head at the feeling of three gusts rushing by him. The ghosts came flying out to see what their friend was doing and saw him soaring down to the rescue of their friend. Francis noticed that the rope was becoming undone and reached out for it, only for his hands to go through. "Damn it! Why can't I hold it?!"

"You're too scared to be able to hold it," muttered Arthur anxiously. Then looked over to Antonio, who was now standing up and feeling his way closer to them. "But he can."

Francis nodded and placed a cold hand on Antonio's shoulder making him shiver, "Are you angels?" Antonio felt his hands grow cold as if someone one was holding on to them, leading him somewhere. He felt around and felt rope around a gargoyle. "What's-" The Spaniard felt that it had tension and that the rope was loosening. Immediately realizing who was at the other end he wrapped the rope in his fist and held tight, almost going over himself, he felt six cold hands on his body.

"Hold him tight; make sure he doesn't go over," shouted Alfred. Francis, finally getting over his nerve wrapped his arms around Antonio's waist and pulled him back while Alfred and Arthur held tight to the Spaniards arms.

Gilbert panicked when he felt his rope lose tension but kept his eyes focused on his target. Wolfgang leaned against a post smiling cruelly as he watched Feliciano go limp at the pyre. He pushed off the wall of the cathedral and swung towards the Pyre, landing before Feli. Guards struggled to climb aboard the stand but by the time the managed to Gilbert had already freed Feli from his stake and held him over his shoulder. Wolfgang glared at his charge, while the crowd cheered in approval. Taking a hold of his rope he tested the tension before leaping off the pyre and climbed back up Notre Dame.

"Dämon," snarled Wolfgang. "Don't just stand there you idiots. Shoot him! Shoot him down now!" The guards focused their attention at the albino, each throwing spears or shooting arrows. Each missed as he agilely climbed back up to his tower with the unconscious prince. Too high up to do any damage, the guards stopped shooting and looked up at the albino in anger. Safe over the rail, Gilbert turned back to face everyone in the square. Meeting his once master's cold blue eyes with his inflamed red, he held Feliciano over his head and claimed, "Sanctuary!" The crowd cheered. "Sanctuary!" They gypsies released their breath in relief. "Sanctuary!" Vash grinned from his spot in the stock; his surrogate parent's crying with relief.

Antonio felt that the rope no longer had tension and released it, the cold hands on his body disappearing as well. He grinned, "Thank you, angels. God bless you." He felt around when he heard his bed room open. "Gilbert?"

"I'm here, Toni. I'm sorry for taking too long to come to my senses."

"Better late than never, I guess. Is that Feli? Is he ok?"

"Yes. He's passed out from the smoke but I think he's going to be ok. I'm going to go back out. Wolfgang's going to come in here, I just know it."

"I'll wake up Father Romulus. The man probably doesn't know what's going on. He can sleep through anything."

"Who's going to watch over Feli?"

Antonio stopped and turned his head with a grin. "I'm sure the angels won't mind watching over him. They helped me help you just now."

Gilbert looked up from securing Feliciano on the bed to look at his blind friend. Angels? He saw the three ghosts wave at him shyly from the door. "Oh! Good, yes they'll keep him safe." The albino freed his friend of his chains, "Let's go."

"Captain," called out Wolfgang. "Seize the Cathedral."

Malechai nodded and saluted, "Sir, yes sir!" He motioned for his soldiers to move in formation before the cathedral, unaware that a heavy beam was falling towards them. With a sickening crack, the front line soldier's collapsed under the heavy projectile.

Angered, Wolfgang pried a sword from the grasp of one of the fallen soldiers and turned to address the remaining few. "You men, pick up that beam. We'll use it to break down the doors."

Ludwig took advantage that the guards had lowered their guard and grabbed the closest one. Lars brought the edge of his dagger over his head, knocking the soldier out cold. Lovino grabbed the keys and unlocked their cage, giving them to Emma so that she could go release everyone. Ludwig pulled out the soldier's sword and climbed onto the cage to address the crowd. "Citizens of Paris, Wolfgang has persecuted our people and ransacked out city! And now he dares declare war on Notre Dame herself! Will we stand for it?!" The crowd, riled with anger at the audacity of Wolfgang and his followers, began to attack the soldiers, some even breaking the locks on remaining cages, arming the gypsies with weapons to fight back.

Elizabeta hopped out of her cage and handed Pookie and Lilly over to Emma, "Take the children away from here, dear."

"What about you," questioned Emma, holding tightly to Raivis's hand and Lilly's.

Elizabeta smiled sweetly and ripped off her skirts to reveal pants and a skillet. She ran into the battle, leaving her husband and the rest to stare at her with wide eyes. Lars opened the cage containing the Nordics and ran off to release Feliks and Toris. Mathias jumped out and grabbed an ax, while his younger brother's ran off to Emma. Berwald gently pushed Tino in their direction but Tino stood firmly in place. "Go with them, Peter," said the smaller man. Peter nodded and ran after his young 'uncles'.

"I's n't s'fe w'fe. Y'u sh-" He was silenced by a glare from the shorter man.

"If I've said it once, I've said it a thousand times, Berwald. I. Am. Not. Your. Wife. For god sakes, I'm a man!" Tino reached up and pulled Berwald down by the collar of his shirt for a short yet passionate kiss. "I am your _husband _and I'll be damned if I let you fight without me by your side." Giving him another peck on the mouth, he smiled warmly to his husband. He found an unconscious guard with a bow and arrow and took them from him. Berwald smiled as he watched his wif-husband take down every target he shot at.

Gilbert watched as the angry horde swept over the soldiers with a grin. Alfred and Arthur watched next to him, Francis having stayed behind to watch over Feli. "Hey look at Blondie what's his face," cried Alfred, excitement burning in his eyes.

"Indeed, what's his name? Larry?"

"Loid," offered the young ghost.

"That's my brother, Ludwig!" Gilbert smiled with pride as he watched his brother take on multiple soldiers at once. He reached down and lifted a large heavy brick, pushing over the side to break the ladders that the men below had placed against the cathedral.

Arthur, upon seeing this, found a smaller brick and tossed it down, hitting a Malechai on the head and effectively knocking him out. The ghostly gentleman winced, "Sorry, sir. But I do believe you deserved that."

Alfred looked around him but only found Antonio's tomato garden. He made a face and plucked one from its vine. "These won't hurt them," he muttered sadly. He heard a chirp of agreement above his head. He looked and saw a tiny yellow bird. "Gilbird?" The bird chirped in acknowledgement. "It's great to see ya and all but what can you do? You're just a tiny little thing." Gilbird chirped again and flew away only to come back a few seconds later, landing before the confused ghost. "You've got spirit, little dude, but I don't think…Hey what's that noise?" Alfred looked all around him for the source of the rumbling. He saw a dark cloud come in fast. Too fast for a cloud. Blue eyes widened in realization and looked down to Gilbird. "Little dude, did you make friends?" The bird chirped once and flew around in circles in front of the incoming cloud. Alfred grinned, "Alright! Go one you guys! Fly! Fly!" Birds of all colors descended upon the soldiers climbing up the ladders. Big birds. Alfred cackled in glee when he heard their screams of pain and fright.

Francis heard shouting outside from Antonio's room and gave Feli's hand a firm squeeze. "I'll be back, mon cher." He walked out to find that a ladder had been placed against his side of the cathedral. Soldiers diligently began to climb up. Francis frowned and looked over to the gargoyles. He slapped them, "Wake up! Wake up all of you!" The stoned creatures didn't budge. "I said wake up, damn it. Notre Dame needs you! Evil is attacking your domain, so get off your lazy asses and defend her!" The stone beasts moved slowly. Reeling their heads downward to see for themselves what was going on. They released an angered snarl and began to cough violently as if to bring something up from their bellies. Green, vile smelling liquid spewed from their mouths and downward to the unsuspecting soldiers, making their ladders too slippery to grip. Francis grimaced and watched the soldiers slip from their ladder, falling over one another. He shrugged and patted the gargoyle's head. "Whatever works, mon ami's. Please forgive my rude behavior." The gargoyles grunted but kept their eyes open for more invaders.

"Harder! Hit it harder," yelled Wolfgang, having taken over Malechai's job and ordered the soldiers to pound at the heavy doors of the cathedral. Ludwig saw and gave a shrill whistle. The sound of barking came closer and his dogs attacked the guards in the back holding on to the beam.

Meanwhile Vash watched the battle with wide eyes, fingers itching to partake in the fighting. He gasped when he felt a solider get shoved against the lock of his stock. It sprung open. His bones popped and muscles quivered in pleasure from finally being released from that painful position.

"Brother! You're free! You're free!" Vash looked up and saw his sister running towards him in glee. His eyes widened when he noticed that Lilly wasn't paying attention to her surroundings in her desire to hug him and he rushed towards her pushing her away from a manhole…falling into it himself.

He groaned in disgust and looked up to see her wide green eyes looking in, "Dang it, Lilly!"

Feliks and Toris found spare wood and began to work to create something Feliks had drawn out in one of his sketch books. Toris hammered the last bit in and stood back, wiping his brow with the sleeve of his shirt. "What is it, Fe?" Feliks grinned and pressed into one of the wooden bolts, making his contraption leap off and fall over. Toris looked at his lover, horrified. "Feliks! What the hell?!"

"Like hush and watch, babe," said the blond with a grin. A small group of soldiers ran towards them, stepping on over the wooden contraption making it snap over them like a giant mouse trap. Toris's jaw dropped. "See, like I told you it'd work."

The brunette smiled down at his blond boyfriend and kissed his forehead, "You sure did."

Lars grunted and pushed off a soldier, putting him in a choke-hold. He noticed a tan dire-wolf standing idle awaiting orders from its master or rather from anyone. He smirked at the battle thirst that shone from the beast's eyes. 'What did Feli say its name was?' Lars noticed a guard crawl towards a bow and arrow and frowned, "Hey you, dog, sit!" Aster's pink tongue flopped out of his mouth happily and did what he was told, sitting on the unfortunate soldier. Lovino came back to the square after escorting Emma and the children to a safe destination. Rodrich, after pulling out his sword and giving the spare to his king, charged in upon seeing Lilly sitting on her belly looking into a man hole.

"Put your backs into it," growled Wolfgang. His men heaved once more and successfully cracked the door.

Arthur and Alfred aligned the aqueduct to the large cauldron where Gilbert had begun to boil oil. "Ok, dude. It's ready." The albino nodded and heaved the rope to tilt the cauldron over and empty the furiously boiling contents into the ducts. The blistering liquid charged downwards and out the spouts. Lovino saw this and ushered people, his people and the citizens of Paris, out of the way.

* * *

**This chapter was fun to write. If it sounds like it's choppy its cause it is =p I figured battle scenes should be like that. Is it ok? I'm almost done with the story too so that's exciting. Thank you all for all the new favorites and followings. They make me happy ^_^. I honestly didn't think this story would get such a good reception. **

**VivaAmerica: Your reviews never fail to put a smile on my face. lol **

**Skysword: I'm glad you liked Lovino. It's funny when I was writing his part when he was getting physically sick due to his mental state, I had to take a break cause I was making myself sick...weird huh? 0.0**

**Fallen heavens: I _might _make a sequel. I for sure already have an epilogue in mind. I'll write it out and then let you guys see if you think I could make it into a sequel. =3**

**kara-hime24: I hope it wasn't too long of a wait. I actually finished this chapter REALLY early this morning like 2:30 am and I did want to post it immediately cause I was excited for it but, in the end I'm glad I waited cause then I wouldn't have included that part with France and the gargoyle. Hope it was worth the wait though ^/^**

**akanobara: Thank you for the kind words ^_^**


	9. Stepping into the Sunlight

**I felt sad writing this last bit. Mostly cause it's the end. Hope it was worth it. I didn't do a grammar check but I will go back later and edit it. I'm bound to find a crud-load. **

**Just a reminder: Prussia/Dämon/ Gilbert**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Hetalia nor do I own the songs from The Hunchback of Notre Dame.**

After stumbling his way downstairs, Antonio finally made it to the archdeacon's room and he desperately pounded at the door. "Padre! Father Romulus, sir, please wake up!" He pressed his ear to the door and heard the old man groan sleepily. "Father, please! There's trouble in the square. Wolfgang's gone mad!" The Spaniard nearly fell over when the door opened.

Romulus looked down at him with sleepy eyes, dressed in a long sleeping gown. He yawned. "Wolfgang has not been right in the head since I can remember, Tonio. What has he done this time?"

"Can you not smell it? He nearly burned Feliciano at the stake!" Romulus choked on his water. "Please sir, please end this madness!" The older man nodded frantically and turned back to his room to put on a robe and shoes.

"Where are my grandsons?"

"Feli is safe. Lovino… I'm not sure what's going on out there but it sounds like a battle."

"Ok. Come on, Antonio, let's go stop this foolishness." He took a hold of his blind assistant's arm and led him to the stair way.

* * *

Ludwig dragged his dogs away from the oil cascading from the gargoyle spouts and looked around him. Many of the civilians had already evacuated the area along with most of the gypsies. Some soldiers weren't so lucky and the writhed in pain before finally stilling. He saw Elizabeta pull Lilly away from a sewage hole and cover it before running away from the boiling liquid. His eyes landed on his grandfather still furiously working on the door with his sword.

"How the hell am I getting in there," he muttered to himself. Ludwig felt a tug on his shirt, forcing him to turn around. Lovino held a pair of stilts in his arms and behind him Berwald, Mathias , Lars, and Eduard held a wide piece of wood by poles like a long umbrella.

"Can you walk on these," asked Lovino.

"I don't-"

"Mierda. Fine, I'll walk on them and you hold on to me. It's going to be a little difficult cause I'm also going to have to drag that thing over us so we don't get burned." The gypsy king sat down and quickly attached his boots to the stilts.

"Lovi, is there anything else we can do to help," asked Mathias.

"No. Go see to our wounded. We should be fine. Wait, see if you can find some salt and start a perimeter to contain the oil. It hasn't reached the bone fire yet so we should be fine fire wise." The other men nodded and ran back to perform their tasks. "You, blond bastard, get on."

Ludwig, though hesitant, did as the brunette asked. "Are you sure you can hold us both?"

Lovino glared at him and scoffed in irritation, "What just 'cause I look fragile like my ninny brother, doesn't mean I'm weak. Nor he for that matter." He stood up and dragged their makeshift umbrella over them. As soon as he stepped into the oil the wooden stilts began to glow. "Fuck me!"

"What?!"

"Shut up!" Lovi concentrated on maneuvering them towards the cathedral. Ludwig tightened his hold on Lovi but kept his eyes trained on his grandfather, through the curtain of oil. Wolfgang hacked away at the crack in the door his men made, making it big enough for him to slip through. Behind him, soldiers cried out in pain from the boiling liquid raining down on them. He ignored their cries of agony and slipped in.

"God damn it! Ok, bastardo, listen to me closely. We won't have enough time for both of to slip in so you're going to have to jump when I get you close enough." Lovino looked down and saw the oil was beginning to smoke. "I _really_ hope your brother used vegetable and not lard."

"Does it matter?"

Lovi rolled his eyes, "Of course it does. Lard will be extra difficult to put out, though I calculate that the oil has almost reached its peak in which case that only gives me two minutes and 30 seconds to get you in and me out of here before my stilts catch flame. I need to go find some iron and- DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT YOU BASTARD! I'm a gypsy but that doesn't mean I'm not smart. Here just get ready to jump and save my brother…and yours!"

"Right!"

* * *

Wolfgang rushed up the stairs, eyes burning with hatred and anger, just as Romulus and Antonio rushed down. "Wolfgang," cried the archdeacon in surprise before furrowing his brow, "Have you gone mad? I will not tolerate this assault on the house of God. Nor will I tolerate attempts on the life of my grandchildren." Wolfgang rolled his eyes but continued his trudge forward. Antonio stepped to the side, away from Romulus, in attempt to further block the elder blond from reaching his destination.

"Y-you've done enough d-damage, Judge Wolfgang," stuttered Antonio looking straight ahead. "Leave this house of peace out of your deranged debauchery."

Minister Wolfgang narrowed his eyes, "Silence you damn blind fool." He grabbed Antonio by his shirt and tossed him down the stairs. He landed with a sickening thump to the head. Romulus sputtered in surprise when Wolfgang shoved him down after the motionless Spaniard. He landed with his palms down, only managing to sprain his ankle. "The albino and I have some unfinished business," he reached the door that lead to the upper level dormitories and locked it behind him. "This time you won't interfere."

Gilbert looked over the rail to see that the assault had stopped and he grinned. His smile never left his face as he rushed back to Antonio's room to tell Feli the good news. "Feli guess what? We did it! We've beaten them back! Look, come look!" His smile faltered when he was met with silence. Feli laid motionless on the small bed, his skin almost blending with the grey sheets, now sporting black spots from the soot on Feli's body. "Hey, Feliciano wake up? Its ok, you're safe now." The albino walked up to his friend and poked his cheek. "Feli?" He spoke quietly now, "Come one Feli, you've gotta get up." Gilbert kneeled beside the bed and took Feli's hand in his, "Oh. Oh, no. Please, Feli. Please wake up." He felt tears burn his eyes, vision blurring as he frantically tore at the blanket. Taking a sliver of cloth he submerged it in cool water to wipe the grime from Feli's face. He looked down to see that his once flawless chest was now sprinkled with blisters from where the flame managed to get a taste of his flesh. Feli was still not responding and he finally he gave in. Gilbert released a sob, clutching tightly to the tanned hand in his, he allowed himself to break.

Francis hid on the beams above Feli's bed, crying silently to himself. Beside him, Arthur and Alfred tried to comfort him. Arthur looked carefully at Feliciano and smiled, "Don't cry, Francis. It's not his time yet," he whispered to his friend. Just as they were going to go tell the same to Gilbert, a shadow appeared over him.

Gilbert felt a hand on his shoulder, making him jump in surprise. He glared at the hand, knowing well to whom it belonged to. "You killed him."

Wolfgang nodded, "It was my duty to do so, as horrible as it was. But at last my dear child, we are free from his evil spell. I do hope you will forgive me." He pulled out a long dagger and held it to his back while rubbing circles in his charge's back. "There, there. Don't cry Dämon. I know it hurts now but the pain will soon go away. You'll see, I'll put an end to all your suffering soon enou-"

"Gilbert."

Wolfgang stopped rubbing Gilbert's back, pulling away from him as if he were scalded, "What did you say?"

"My name is Gilbert," shouted the albino angrily turning around just in time to see Wolfgang raise the dagger over him. Quickly, he reached out and caught the older man's wrist in his large hand and managed to pry the dagger from his ex-master by kicking him in the stomach. Wolfgang landed on his back and crawled away until his back met a wall. Gilbert stalked him, red eyes never leaving blue. "All my life I've been suffering by your hands. All my life you've told me that the world is a dark cruel place but now I see that the only thing dark and cruel about it is people like you! You never told me that I had a brother, why? Why couldn't I have stayed with-"

"Angelo," mumbled Feli weakly, drawing Gilbert out of his rant.

Gilbert tossed the dagger aside and rushed to Feli's side as he tried to get up, "Feliciano, You're ok!"

Feli coughed and smiled at the young bell ringer, "I've told you, silly. Friends can call me Feli." Gilbert smiled as he picked up the still weak prince.

Wolfgang growled in cruel anger, drawing out a sword from its sheath, "He lives." Gilbert saw this. Holding tightly to Feli, he rushed out the door with Wolfgang hot on his heal.

"Hold on," whispered Gilbert. Feli nodded, now wide awake. He held his breath while Gilbert climbed over the rail and onto the belling of a gargoyle, gripping it as tightly as he could. They heard Wolfgang curse under his breath with each failed attempt in locating them, until he finally stopped beside them.

With patience wearing thin, Wolfgang looked over the rail and found them dangling from the stoned beast. He smiled cruelly at them, "Found you! You two weren't thinking of leaving so soon were you?" He shoved his sword towards them, missing."

Gilbert grunted, "Hold on, Feli." Putting all his strength in his arm he swung them to the neighboring gargoyle just as Wolfgang swung his sword again, this time cutting into his forearm.

* * *

Peter tore his gaze away from his uncles working at creating a walkway that led to the cathedral. They'd already managed to lower the temperature of the oil as to prevent a fire and were only trying to get to their prince. His blue eyes widened at the sight. "Mummy, look up there!"

Tino looked to where his son was pointing; ignoring that he hadn't called him the usual 'papa Tino'. His own dark eyes widened, "Oh my god." His outburst attracted everyone else's attention. Fearful outcries for their prince's safety, as well as the bell ringer's, blurred into one.

* * *

Gilbert managed to dodge Wolfgang's other attacks as he swung form one gargoyle duct to another. "Here, Feli, climb -" without warning the albino pushed Feliciano over the rail to safety just as Wolfgang slashed at the Gargoyle supporting their weight. Gilbert reached out to a full gargoyle statue and climbed on top of it, wiping at his eyes now burning with the smoke from below.

"I should've known that you'd risk your own life to try and save that gypsy scum," growled Wolfgang with disgust, "Just as your mother died trying to save you."

He stopped rubbing at his eyes and stared at Wolfgang, "what?"

"Now I'm going to do what I should have done," the elder blond paused to grin at him wickedly, "twenty years ago!" Taking his a hold of Gilbert's cloak in his fist, he gave a hard tug, making the albino lose his balance.

Gilbert untied it from his neck and wrapped enough fabric around his wrist to swing onto a ledge. The force brought Wolfgang over with a yelp. Wolfgang held on to the other end of the cloak as Gilbert tried to climb high enough to reach the bars in between the rail.

Feli gasped when he saw them both fall over and rushed to the side, "Hold on, Angelo." Grasping the albino's hand with both of his he tried to tug him up but was still too weak to pull him over with the Wolfgang's added weight. Wolfgang saw the gargoyle aqueduct and began a rhythm in the fabric to swing himself onto its head.

Gilbert let go of the cloak and tried to reach his other hand to Feli's only to let it dangle, his eyes drooping from exhaustion and smoke inhalation. Feli saw this and tried harder to pull him up but his hands were beginning to get sweaty. A dark chuckle brought him out of his concentration and he turned to see Wolfgang standing on the aqueduct smiling at him sinisterly. His once blue eyes were glowing violet from agitation and dark mirth, "You really should have just picked me, 'Prince Feliciano'. There is no way God will ever forgive you for existing. No matter, I'll just do his job for him." And He shall praise me for overcoming this evil. Nodding to himself he raised his sword over his head, aiming to strike down the red head, " 'And He shall smite the wicked and plunge him down to the fiery pit!'" Feli widened his eyes in fear. Wolfgang took a step forward and lost his balance. He clung onto the Gargoyle, losing his sword in the process. Stone cracked as the stoned beast reared its head to look at Wolfgang. The old man's eyes widened in realization, his god had rejected him. "No," he whispered. The Gargoyle snarled angrily at him in response and broke off from the cathedral, sending them both into the glowing pit below.

"Angel, please wake up," muttered Feliciano frantically as his grip on the albino was getting weaker by the second. "Gilbert please- NO!" The prince yelled out in horror when he lost his grip on Gilbert all together. He looked over the edge to see that Ludwig had managed to catch him only a level below him. With shaky legs he rushed down to the stairs to them.

* * *

Ludwig had seen Wolfgang fall to his death and had heard Feli's frantic pleas for his brother to wake up. However he didn't know _how_ he knew to look out from the rail, or rather what made him. The last thing he remembered before catching Gilbert was feeling a pair of cold hands on his body pushing him towards the rail. He was glad he did. Gilbert stared at him with wide eyes before clinging onto him. Ludwig hugged his brother protectively, murmuring calming words in German and gently rubbing the albino's back. That's how Feli found them when he managed to break through the door.

"Thank you, brother. Thank you. Thank you," whispered Gilbert, not letting go of Ludwig.

"Anytime, Brüderchen." Ludwig saw Feli from over Gilbert's shoulder and smiled. Feli taking this as an invitation ran behind Gilbert and hugged him tightly. The albino let go of his brother and turned around to return the hug. He pulled away and took a step back to grab Ludwig's hand. Gilbert gently pulled his brother closer so that Ludwig could take a hold of Feli's hand.

"I…I want to say that I am very happy to have two new brothers. I love you, both," he said looking down shyly, a blush gracing his snowy cheeks.

Feli chuckled and kissed the both on the cheeks before pulling them towards the stair way. "Come on lets go out there." The brothers nodded and allowed themselves to be dragged out by the red head. They watched curiously as his curl bounced happily with every step he took.

When they reached downstairs they, well Feli , was met by an overly excited archdeacon. "Thank god, you boys are safe." He hugged his grandson tightly to himself without showing that he'd let go anytime soon. Lovino was there as well; his men had finally cooled the oil enough to safely clean it up. He nodded once to Ludwig and smiled over at his brother. Antonio sat in his lap with bandages around his head looking dazed. "My boy's there's been a miracle!"

"The wicked witch is dead," asked Lovino hopefully, only to be smacked across the head by his grandfather making him laugh. "Don't spoil it, old man. I want Tonio to show them."

"Show us what," asked Gilbert, hiding shyly behind Ludwig and Feliciano.

Antonio smiled and turned to face him before gasping. He moved to stand up, gently patting his lover's shoulder in reassurance. Gilbert looked at his friend, puzzled. How did he know where he was moving without feeling around? It was then that he noticed that the Spaniard's green eyes where focused on his red. Ludwig and Feli parted away so that Antonio could get to Gilbert. Gilbert fidgeted uncomfortably under the intensity of his friend's gaze. Antonio was taking in everything. He let his eyes focus on the paleness of Gilbert's skin, his cheek bones peeking out from his boyish face. The unique white color of his hair. The pink under his red eyes. His eyes, they were like rubies. Antonio ran his hand through his friend's hair and laughed happily. "So, it is true then. I knew it!" He launched himself to hug his longtime friend. "I knew you were always beautiful."

"You did?" Gilbert was beyond puzzled. "I am?" He was always told he was ugly, so this new proclamation confused him to no end.

"Yes, you know how I knew? It's 'Cause you have a beautiful soul and that always shows through but now that I can actually see, I can confirm it. You were right to call him Angelo, Feli. This man truly is an angel." Lovino grinned and pulled his lover back, giving Gilbert room to breathe. The poor boy had skipped flushing red and went straight for purple. Romulus tried to give them all hugs but Lovino sputtered indignantly.

Feli giggled and held onto Ludwig's arm. "Ve~ we should all go outside. Let the people know we're ok."

"O-outside," stammered Gilbert hiding behind his brother again.

"Come on, Bruder," Ludwig said, coaxing his brother gently from behind him. "Nothing is bad is going to happen to you. I promise." Feli nodded and took both of their hands into his, ready to step into the sunlight.

Lovino and Antonio stepped out first, rousing a cheer from the crowd. Lovi motioned to Elizabeta to bring him something, which she did. She opened a parasol and held it over the door. Feli smiled at his brother's thoughtfulness and walked through pulling both men behind him. Gilbert tensed and tried to pull away but Ludwig brought him close. Putting a reassuring arm around his shoulder's he gently pushed him out, reaching out to hold the parasol for his younger brother. The crowd hushed at the sight of the albino bell ringer and gypsy twins waited for their response.

Peter looked over to Tino who smiled down at his son and released his hand. The boy held something in his hand as shyly made his way to Gilbert. Gilbert held his breath and stared down at the Peter waiting for whatever was in the boy's hand to be thrown at him. Peter looked up with bright blue eyes and smiled, "I found this in the Court of Miracles. Uncle Mathias said it was yours." He held out a silver necklace with the iron cross.

Gilbert's eyes widened and he took it from the offering hand. "Thank you for keeping it safe for me, um…"

Peter grinned, "Peter, my name's Peter!" He jumped up onto the startled albino to give him a hug, "I've waiting to see you again. I think you're awesome! You're eyes are so cool. Can I have eyes like that? What's your favorite color? Mine's blue but I like red too cause my uncle Mathias likes red. I have two daddies, do you-" Tino and Berwald rushed to pry their son from the blushing albino. Feliciano giggled and the crowd cheered in approval.

Lovino smiled at Lilly and Raivis as they huddled shyly behind Emma and her brother. Clearly they wanted to say hi to Gilbert too, so the gypsy king picked up Lilly and brought her closer. Gilbert smiled at the blushing girl and offered a hand to shake. She held on to it and kissed the knuckles sweetly, "Thank you for saving our prince. You are really kind."

"Thank you, little one." Gilbert's chest was slowly swelling with pride at the praises he was getting. He glanced above them and saw the three ghosts waving happily at them. Francis smiled broadly while Alfred held Arthur, who had been crying tears of joy. Francis had been right. Everything had been worth it.

"Um, sir?" Gilbert looked down at a boy with ruffled blond hair. He was older than Peter but the albino could tell that it wasn't by much. "There's a bird in your hair." Raivis pointed at Gilbert's head.

Gilbert reached up and felt a tiny body. He gently plucked it from his head and smiled upon recognizing the yellow feathers, "Gilbird, you came back my little friend!" He brought it up to nuzzle the creature against his face before putting him back on his head.

Feliks and Toris pushed through the crowd with their new furry friends rushing behind them. Ludwig grinned and knelt down with arms open to hug all his dogs. Aster, ever the calm gentle giant, walked up to his master with Pookie on his massive head. The cat purred and rubbed affectionately against the blond before jumping into her master's waiting arms.

Lovino chuckled and shouted, "Everyone, three cheers for Gilbert!" The crowd did so happily surrounding the young man and picking him up to parade him around the square. Ludwig and Feli exchanged smiles and cuddled close to one another, Feli completely disregarding that he was still shirtless. Lovi pulled out Chibi-Romano and made him tickle Lilly, "So here's a riddle to guess if you can, sing the bells of Notre Dame." Lovino's tenor voice rumbled in from his chest making the little girl giggle. "What makes a monster and what makes a man?" Elizabeta laughed when she saw her grime covered husband walk through the crowd with an equally dirty, and pouting, Vash on his shoulders. "Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells." Both she and her 'daughter' ran to greet them. "Bells, Bells." Feliciano pulled the Chibi-Romano from his brother's hand so he could hold his hand. His own sweet voice joining in the song, "Whatever and which you, can feel them bewitch you." The crowd brought Gilbert back to the steps of Notre Dame. He giggled happily and hugged his brother. "The rich and the ritual of the bells of Notre Dame!"

By the time everyone had settled down, the crowd dispersed, most wanting to get back home for some much needed sleep. Lovino and Antonio led the gypsies back to the Court of Miracles to rebuild their little city. Lovi had business to discuss with Berwald and he had to prepare for a summit with all the patriarchs and matriarch to discuss what he was planning. Feli and Ludwig stayed behind with Gilbert who was still giddy with excitement of being outside.

"Hey, Ludwig," called Gilbert, looking up from a bowl of oats.

"Hmm?" Ludwig was nursing Feli, who in their joy had forgotten that he'd gotten punched and nearly burned at the stake.

"You said I was awesome right?"

"Yes, well, I said you climbing down from your tower was awesome."

The younger brother ignored everything that followed his older brother's confirmation and nodded to himself. "Peter said I was awesome and that I had awesome eyes. That's three expressions of awesome directed towards me." Ludwig smiled behind his work and nodded in agreement. "So you know what that means?"

"I bet you're going to tell me…"

"It means that I'm awesome, kesesesese~!"

* * *

**Ve, I'm done! Well sorta, I'm still going to write the epilogue, hopefully that gets posted sometime today or for sure by the end of the weekend. Thank you so much for sticking by me during this story. Honestly, I wasn't expecting much of a reaction to it but I'm glad you guys liked it. The ending...couldn't write Prussia and _not_ put in his trade mark laugh, right?  
**

**Skysword: Gilbird is awesome, I'm thinking of getting a canary and calling him that. X3 I hope that the ending was ok he got to make another appearance ^_^**

**VivaAmerica: You're right it was oil. Thanks for reminding me ^.^ I went back and fixed it. Though I hope I didn't butcher it with the whole clean up thing...lol I tried to do some research on how that stuff would work and if it would catch fire and all that. I hope you enjoyed the ending...well technical ending, the epilogue is still going to be posted. **

**Fallen Heavens: =3 I think I will write a sequel but I hope I don't disappoint...I kinda wanted to use Seborga as N. Italy's son. We'll see though.**

**zoewinter1: I'm glad you liked it ^_^ Thank you for your kind words.**


	10. Epilouge

***Edit: Hi! I got a review asking if they could draw pictures for the fic and my answer is...HECK YES! I'd love to see them so if and when you do please send me a link. That goes for everyone one, if you guys want to draw something go for it. **

**I'm sorry this took a lot longer than I wanted to be uploaded. I got bronchitis and I wasn't up for much typing. I'm glad I got it finished even though I'm sure I'll find a crap load errors when I go back later. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Hetalia nor do I own the songs from The Hunchback of Notre Dame.**

**1 Month Later**

"Fratello," shouted Lovino impatiently. "Damn it, Feli!" Beside him Antonio chuckled in amusement, while tending to his tomato garden. "Don't laugh at me, bastardo. That idiot brother of mine is late and we really need to get back to the Court of Miracles."

"Leave him be, Lovi, he's probably still busy with Ludwig. Or rather, Ludwig isn't done with him yet if you know what I mean," Antonio wiggled his eyes brows at his fiancé only to be smacked across the head.

"Don't say such vulgar things! If that potato loving bastard knows what's good for him he better not even lay a finger on hi-"

"Lay a finger who, Fratello?" The gypsy king looked over Antonio's shoulder and saw his brother standing next to Ludwig. "Ve~ What are you talking about?"

Lovi flushed red and dragged his brother by the ear towards home, "Never mind you, come on. We're late to our own meeting with everyone."

"Can't Luddy come too?"

"No!"

Ludwig and Antonio watched with amusement as their lovers bickered away while walking back to their home. Antonio turned back to his tomatoes, "If there is something you want to ask me, you don't have to be shy about it." Ludwig looked at his companion in surprise and blushed. "Let me guess. It has to do with, Gilbert?"

"Nien."

"Ooh! Feli then, if you're going back to your native tongue it must be about Feli." Ludwig blushed again, cursing to himself for the slip up. "Ok, let's see. Hmm," Antonio clipped at some dry leaves from his tomato garden before adding fresh water, "Does it have to do with the fact they're leaving for Rome?"

"That hasn't been decided yet though, right? I mean sure Lovino is king of the gypsies but he has to get permission from the others before they change their capital… Right?"

Antonio smiled softly to himself. "You must really love him if you're getting this upset over the _possibility_ of him leaving. Lovi seems pretty confident in his abilities to persuade the others though. And he has been wanting to go back to his home city." He glanced up and sputtered to himself, "B-b-but yeah, there is a chance that the council will say no." Ludwig sighed to himself and nodded half-heartedly. He hoped so.

* * *

The Court of Miracles stood proudly once again; its inhabitants bartering with one another especially with for new incoming goods from the gypsies across the world. Natalia inspected the cloths that were hand woven by Feliks himself while Toris tried his best not to be too freaked out by her brother. The latter was inspecting him, rather than paying attention to whatever his sister was showing him.

"Wouldn't this look good on me, brother?" Natalia held out a pretty lilac scarf stitched with golden flowers at the edges.

"Da," Ivan muttered waving her off. Toris took a step back as the Russian took a step forward.

"I'll take it!" Natalia shoved a bag full of coins in Felik's hands before dragging her brother away. Well tried too anyway seeing as the giant wouldn't budge.

"You become one with Sister's commune, da?" Ivan smiled pleasantly to Toris, who by now was shaking visibly.

Feliks frowned at this and stood in front of his quivering boyfriend, "Like, that's not cool. Feli and Lovi won't be too happy about you trying to steal one of their friends. Not to mention that Tor-Tor is, like, totally mine."

Ivan frowned and thought this over before smiling again, "Maybe. But I know that they won't be even more happy if big-sister and I vote against moving the Court of Miracles to Rome." Toris clung to the back of his boyfriend and whined pitifully. That was true. Natalya huffed in annoyance and tried to pull her brother back out to the market. He still didn't budge. Ivan watched as Felix patted his lover reassuringly on the hands that were wrapped around his waist. "Perhaps, maybe we make deal. You give me some of that pretty red fabric with gold stitching, and you keep your boyfriend."

Felix's eyes widened in realization before smirking, "I'll give you the whole bolt if you promise never to bother us again."

"Deal!"

Walking out with a huge bolt of cloth over his shoulder and his sister clinging to his arm, Ivan happily mumbled 'sucker' under his breath. They walked by an Grecian woman in her late forties and her son, both looking at some silver pieces with sleepy expressions, well the son was sleepy. "This is quite beautiful," murmured Athena, "Will you perhaps be willing to part with it in exchange for some of our lovely pottery?" Lars inspected the pot the sleepy man carried and nodded in approval.

"Do you think, Kiku will like that one," asked Heracles, pointing to an elegant lotus flower pendent. "I think he will. It's not a kitty but I do remember him telling me he likes those kinds of flowers. But then again," he looked at over to Lars, "You don't have something shaped like a cat do you?"

Lars rubbed his neck in thought before shaking his head no, "But I do believe Rodrich might. But if he doesn't maybe if you give him a stone he can cut one up for you. He's really good at cutting crystals. Or if you want something carved out of wood so to survive travel, you should talk to Prince Feli. His brother in law is great at wood carving."

Athena raised an eyebrow, "Brother in law? I wasn't aware that the young prince was married."

Upon hearing that Emma giggled and playfully smacked her brother on the arm, "He's not, ma'am. But I do believe that he has his sights set on marrying soon. What with the baby and all." This time it was Lars who poked his sister's side. "I mean, please forgive me. I spoke out of term. Um, should I wrap this up for you, ma'am?"

The brunette fixed her sleeve and nodded with a smile, "Please do, dear."

"Oh my, are you for certain," asked Elizabeta looking into her palm.

Natasha nodded happily, "Da, it's clear as day! You are expecting, Hun."

"Oh, Rodrich will be so happy to hear that!" Elizabeta's smile faltered, "But what will the children say?"

"Children?"

"Vash and Lilly, you see we've adopted them as our own. We never thought that I could get pregnant; after so many years of trying, we just gave up."

"I'm sure they won't mind having a little brother or sister."

"I hope you're right. Though that does make two of us."

"Two?"

Elizabeta smiled again and shook her head, "Never mind, dear. Let's go see if our king has arrived yet. The meeting is about to start."

"Da, let's go."

"Ve! I said I was sorry, fratello. Ludwig was really eager to spend time with me today and I didn't have the heart to tell him no. Besides it's not like it was just us, Gilbert was there too," whined Feliciano. He rubbed his ear while pouting.

"Pouting will get you nowhere." Lovino blushed as his brother's eyes widened pitifully and he stuck out his lip more. "Now you just look ridiculous. Actually," he stopped and mushed his brothers face more, "There, make that face to anyone who opposes and I'm sure we'll get them to say yes like that." He snapped his fingers and skipped along the catacombs to the entrance of the Court of Miracles, his brother following, albeit, less enthusiastically.

Finally, after exploring the capital and bartering for goods the Patriarchs and Matriarchs lounged comfortably around Lovi's tent for the meeting. Lovi had to pull out his leaflet crown before situating himself at the head of the circle, Feli sitting to his right. Next to him were Elizabeta and Rodrich who, as their most trusted friends and advisors, were there for moral support. Lovi cleared his throat tearing his guest's attention away from the snacks before them. "Thank you all for coming in such a short notice. I do hope that you all had a pleasant journey and are finding your stay satisfying."

Athena, as oldest of them all, nodded warmly to the man before her, "Indeed, your majesty. All was well in our travel."

Natasha nodded in agreement next to Elizabeta, "Da, though I must say, the city looks a little different since last year. The guards were pleasant for once." Berwald shifted in his seat to hold Tino closer to him and away from Ivan, who had been staring at the Finnish man hungrily. Natasha placed a gentle hand over his, making her brother cast his gaze on her. "Please behave you-self brother," she whispered so that only he could hear. Ivan nodded and focused his attention on her hand on his.

"I am wondering, where is Yao and Kiku," asked Heracles sleepily. "Surely we can't start without our friends from the east." He held tightly to the lotus pendant he ended up purchasing for Kiku. Perhaps later he would find, Feli's brother in law but for now this necklace would have to do.

"Forgive us, Lovino-sama. Feli-kun, but we ran into some trouble on our way here." Everyone turned to see a two flustered Asians bowing down in embarrassment.

Lovino waved away their apologies, "Don't worry, you're actually just in time. We're going to start now."

Heracles pushed out another pillow and scooted closer to his mother, "Kiku, sit next to me." Kiku blushed and nodded slowly. Ivan did the same for Yao.

"Very well, now that every-one is here, let us start. As you know the location of our capital was compromised a month ago, and despite that the person who knew its location is no longer with the living, I feel that it was a sign that we must relocate. My mother often spoke of having the Court of Miracles relocated to Rome and I second her desires." Lovi paused to gage everyone's reactions. So far so good. He nodded slowly, "There is also another request I wish to run by you all. My brother, Feliciano, who despite the smile he wears, is against moving the commune to Rome." Feli's smile wavered and he looked down sadly. Had he really made it that obvious? "So, then really want I would like to say is that even though the capital will technically be in Rome, Italy, I wish for this commune to remain in place with Feliciano as its Patriarch." Lovi sat down and reached over for a tomato to munch on while everyone else pondered his words.

"Really, Fratello," gasped Feli. He reached over and hugged his brother tightly making his twin choke on his fruit. "Thank you, thank you. Thank you!"

Lovi pushed him off and coughed, "Feli, control yourself! We still need to see if this approved before you start celebrating."

Ivan stared at Yao to see what his reaction was. Berwald and Tino exchanged knowing smiles, they knew why their king was had decided this. It wasn't last minute either; he had been talking to the Nordic couple about it over that past few weeks. Before anyone could voice their approval Athena spoke up, "Why? Why leave the prince here in Paris when the king is in Rome?" She frowned slightly, "It was my belief that he was the only one, apart from my herbal infusion recipe, that could control your…change in temperament." Everyone waited to see how their king would respond to that. Really, Lovi's borderline bi-polarness was no secret to everyone present. Judging by how Lovi had been playing with Chibi-Romano during his speech, he was still far from recovery.

Feli saw this and placed a hand on his brother's knee. "My brother has been getting better in controlling his…mood swings without me. As a matter of a fact he's had little to no episodes. I believe that it is due to his fiancé's presence." Feli cast a side glance to his brother's reddening cheeks and smirked, "Antonio has a calming effect on him. Most of the time."

Athena nodded slowly, accepting this response. "And you, my prince? Why do you not wish to leave to Rome?"

"I have someone here that I love here and I don't' want to force him to leave his home after just coming back." Elizabeta smiled at this. She exchanged glances with Kiku who gave her a 'why-wasn't-I-told-of this-'look. She mouthed 'I'll tell you later, which seemed to placid him for the moment.

"I see. Is this person _your_ fiancé, then?"

"Well, I havn't asked him yet…"

"So you have no ties with this man."

"I do, I just, we, that's not up for discussion yet," grumbled Feli.

"It is when the relocation of our capital and our king and prince is the main focus of today's meeting," snapped Athena.

Feli took a deep breath and looked to his elder, "His name is Ludwig Beilshemet. He is captain of the guard here in Paris and I love him. I wish to marry him. That is why I want to stay here, though I will miss my bother terribly."

"And the baby?"

Lovino looked at his brother in surprise, "Baby?"

The gypsy prince flushed darkly, "Must we discuss that as well?"

"What the hell were you two doing? How is that even possible, you're a guy! Oh no, he will take responsibility for this as soon as possible or so help me-"

"Fratello! Stop, its not like that. Someone has left a child at the Palace of Justice, he found him. It's only a few days old but we, we decided that perhaps it would be best if…if we took him in as our own."

Everyone was silent. Minutes passed and still no one said a word. Elizabeta finally broke it with a girly squeal hugging Feli to her. Athena herself smiled and nodded in approval, "There, that's really all I wanted to hear. You know, dear, I think of you and your brother as grandchildren and I hate that no one ever tells me these things." She pouted. "Are you trying to kill me by heart break?" Her son rolled his eyes at his mother's attempt to Greek guilt the royal brothers. He himself wasn't always immune to it but still.

"Waah! It wasn't my attention mama Athena," cried Feli, leaving the embrace of his older sister to hug the older woman. "It's just that so much has happened over the past month that it didn't cross my mind to tell you what's been going on with us. I promise to write to you more though."

Athena patted the young man's back and nodded. "Yes, very well. I'll grant you my vote for your request in the relocation of the gypsy capital to Rome and in naming Prince Feliciano patriarch of the Paris commune."

"Da, we do as well," Natasha voiced her vote.

"We do too," said Tino happily.

"Hai, nissan and I do too," murmured Kiku. Lovino's eyes widened in surprise. Well that was easy enough.

* * *

Gilbert came back to his tower after running a few errands for Father Romulus. He had picked up some more wood to create some little figurines as well as some polish to clean the bells. The albino found his brother playing with his miniature city when he climbed up to his dormitory. Grinning to himself at the chance to scare him, he placed his goods on a table and crept up behind him. However, before he got the chance to pounce, Gilbird released a chirp. "Oh, Gilbird," he groaned in disappointment when Ludwig turned in his seat. "Whatcha doing, big brother?"

"I-I um, was admiring your craftsmanship." Gilbert looked down to see that Ludwig held the new figurine he carved of Feli in his hand.

"I don't think he's really going to leave."

"What makes you so sure?"

Gilbert grinned again, memory of him asking the same thing to his ghostly friends resurfacing. "Cause he loves you. Also you didn't hear it from me but Tonio actually told me some good news."

"Really? What good news?" Ludwig looked up with bright eyes; hopefully this news was in his favor.

The albino opened his mouth to speak but then he closed it frowning. "I-heh-don't think I'm supposed to say cause Lovi might get mad if I ruin the surprise."

"There you are guys! Come on, we need to get to the Court of Miracles. Lovino told me to take you there around three," Antonio walked in leading three dogs on leashes handing one to each brother. "I'm sure that their meetings concluded by now." Ludwig stood on shaky legs and took Berlitz.

The walk to the Court of Miracles was pretty uneventful. Gilbert walked with his parasol over him, Pongo stopping every now and again to sniff at something only to be gently tugged to continue walking. Some of the civilians still stared at him but he ignored them, albeit, with a blush on his face. He still wasn't use to walking around in public so freely but he kept chanting internally to himself that he was awesome and it usually helped him get by. Usually.

Ludwig walked through the catacombs wearily, the memory of his estranged brother in law singing about their impending death still fresh in his mind. Berlitz had refused to walk through the sewage, never mind the new walk way that had been installed so technically they weren't actually wading through filth, so he had to put his dog over his shoulders. 'Everything is going to be fine, Ludwig.' He kept repeating that to himself to keep his stomach from churning in nerves. Antonio seemed the only one who was undisturbed by his surroundings seeing as he was skipping down the paved platform towards the entrance of the Court of Miracles.

"Luddy!" Feliciano jumped into his lover's arms knocking him over and onto his brother. "Guess what? The council approved Lovi's request and the capital is going to be moved to Rome!" Ludwig felt his stomach sink. Feli was happy about this? What about their son? What about _him_? "But that's not the best part, the best part is that I was named Patriarch! Cool, huh?"

"Please get off me," groaned Gilbert.

"Ah sorry, Angelo."

Gilbert grinned and leaned in to receive his kisses on the cheek before heading out to the market. He wanted to go bug Rodrich about carving techniques.

"I don't understand what any of that means, Feli," Ludwig accepted his lover's hand to help himself up.

"It means, you idiot, that my brother is staying in Paris with you." Lovino stood next to them with his arms crossed. "Don't worry you aren't rid of me yet. I will still be here during every major festivals, holidays, and for some of the annual meetings. So don't get any ideas." Antonio hugged Lovi tightly and dragged him away, much to the king's embarrassment.

Feli tugged Ludwig towards the market within the Court of Miracles walking at a liesurly pace, "I'm sorry if I made you worry. I didn't know that my brother was planning that."

Ludwig curled his fingers around his Italian's and allowed himself to be dragged about. "It's fine. I'm glad things worked out."

Just then Kiku stepped out of a tent in front of the couple a sketch book and pencil in hand as he furiously worked at whatever he was drawing. His eyes darted between them, down at their joined hands. "There. Forgive the intrusion Feli-kun but Elizabeta-chan only just informed me of your relationship." Feli's eyes softened at the sight of his friend. Though he may not be as dramatic as the Grecian matriarch in her distress of not knowing how her surrogate grandchildren was doing, he could tell that the Japanese man before him felt just as hurt for finding out about his relationship with Ludwig through other means.

"I'm sorry!" Feli launched himself and hugged the shorter man to himself, much to Kiku's embarrassment. "I should have told you but, like I said there was a lot of stuff going on."

"Like him nearly being burned at the stake," muttered Ludwig, pouting mentally in slight jealousy. Must Feli be so affectionate with everyone but him today. Hell _he_ didn't get a kiss and his brother got two. Two!

"Nani?!" This alarmed Kiku and he started to speak in rapid Japanese.

Feli cast a disapproving look over his shoulder to Ludwig and sighed. He looped an arm around his friend and another through Ludwig's. "Come on then. I guess I'll tell you everything from the beginning. Oh by the way, this is Ludwig. He's my boyfriend!"

Gilbert looked mighty pleased with himself. He had managed to make Rodrich turned red _and _purple in just a few hours, much to Vash's amusement. Heracles had requested two cats, a crystal from Rodrich and a wooden one from Gilbert. The two began to work on them, trying to outdo each other. Gilbert had managed to create two figurines, one like a puzzle and the other a just a simple carved statue of a kitten, in the amount of time it took the Austrian to make his one. It was worth it though. He enjoyed observing the man work, cutting a facet into the crystal making it glitter beautifully in the light. "C-could you show me how to do that someday?" Rodrich looked at him through his magnified eyes, making Lilly and Gilbert giggle at how ridiculous he looked. He nodded carefully once and continued to work. Pookie poked at Heracles's sleeping form before crawling on him to take a nap herself.

* * *

A week passed and two thirds of the commune that lived in the Court of Miracles was getting ready to leave. Lovino checked to make sure everything was in his carriage purposefully to prolong his goodbyes. The Patriarchs and Matriarchs had left earlier, Ivan gave the bolt of cloth to a blushing Yao, 'To make you pretty robes, da?' he had told him much to his younger sister's dismay. Heracles and Kiku decided to stay in Paris with Feli to guide him as his new advisors while Rodrich and Elizabeta stepped down in order to take care of things for their new baby on the way. Lilly and Vash were actually pretty excited at the prospect of a new sibling, though Vash wasn't as vocal about it as his sister. Where was Vash anyway? Oh. Rodrich sighed and tried to pry the lock open from the stock his son had inadvertently gotten himself stuck in. Again.

Tino was hugging Feli, crying sadly at their departure. He reassured him though that they would be back to visit soon. Berwald grunted in agreement while trying to pry his son of Gilbert. Peter didn't want to leave his new friend yet and clung tightly to the blushing albino. Emil shyly gave Lilly a necklace he had worked with Lars in creating, and much to her brother and father's dismay she rewarded him with an equally shy kiss on the cheek. Mathias was too busy pestering his other brother, Lukas, to notice that Emma was trying to get his attention. She eventually gave up and stood sadly next to her brother. Feliks and Toris decided that they too were going to stay in Paris with their prince. Feliks glared at Ivan's retreating back, while holding onto his lover. Toris's brothers, Eduard and Latvia had decided that they were going to leave with Lovi to Rome, though they promised to come back with their king to visit.

"Well then, I guess this is good bye for now. Try not to screw anything up," said Lovino awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Wah! My little baby grandson is leaving his old grandfather," wailed Romulus hugging Lovi tightly. "Be sure to write to me and Feli. Be nice and don't be too hard on your Antonio. He's very fragile you know!"

"G-get of me, old man!"

"Never! I think I'm going to take you back to Notre Dame and never let you out. Yes! I think I'll do that."

"Damn it let go!" Lovi blushed deeply in embarrassment at the amount of affection he was receiving from his grandfather.

Antonio giggled and hugged Feli and Ludwig goodbye, "We'll be back for the wedding. Ludwig, it was a pleasure being your roommate but remember my threat still stands. Only now it's better because I can actually see you." Ludwig nodded once before returning the embrace. He would probably need to find a home for himself and Feli now that he thought about it.

Feli cried as well and launched onto his brother. "Ciao, Fratello. Don't forget about me."

Lovi scoffed as he removed himself from his grandfather's grip and wrapped his own arms around his brother to return the embrace. "As if I could forget you, idiot. We're twins. Our bond goes deeper than that of normal siblings."

"Deeper than that of Natalya and Ivan?"

"Psh, I said normal." He turned to face Ludwig, "And you, you better not hurt him. I've got my eye on you potato eater." He stopped and grinned wickedly, "Though now that I think about it, if you two ever get married too, you're going to be a princess."

Ludwig paled at that, "I don't have to wear a dress, do I?"

Feli smiled happily, "Nope! Not unless you want to." Though Ludwig would always be his knight, he wouldn't tell him that out loud. At least not in front of others he wouldn't.

The remaining few waved as everyone departed. Gilbert escorted Romulus back to Notre Dame for evening mass and so that he could ring the bells. Elizabeta and her family went back to the Court of Miracles with Feliks, Toris, Lars and Emma, leaving behind Kiku Heracles and Feliciano and Ludwig to find a small restaurant to eat. Kiku looked up from his plate of fruits, "There is something I do not understand, Feli-kun."

"Hmm?"

"Elizabeta said that the commune was going to have two new babies but she was surprised when Athena-sama mentioned that you were going to have a child with Ludwig-san. If she didn't know about your plans to adopt a baby, then who was the other baby she was referring to?"

Feli took a moment to think while chewing on his ham before widening his eyes, "Mierda!"

* * *

"What?!" Lars choked on his wine, coughing up some and spilling all over his shirt. Emma looked miserable and cuddled a pillow over her belly.

"I-I'm pregnant, big brother," she said with tears in her eyes.

Lars narrowed his eyes while dabbing away at his lips. He stayed silent for a few minutes before finally speaking up. "Who?"

His sister blushed and she looked away, "It doesn't matter. He's long gone."

"Who?"

Emma gulped and blushed redder, "M-Mathias," she squeaked.

"That SON OF A B-" Lars didn't finish. He rolled over on his pillow fell asleep.

Over him was a frowning Elizabeta with her frying pan. She smiled sweetly to her young friend and gave her a pouch of herbal infusion, "It'll help with morning sickness. Don't worry, dear everything will be ok." Emma nodded weakly before running her fingers through her unconscious brother's hair.

Gilbert sat on his rail with his legs dangling over. Francis, Arthur and Alfred sat next to him. "I'm happy, guys. I finally have what I've always wanted. Friends, family, and love." He yawned sleepily and turned to call it a night. His bird was already asleep in its little nest next to his bed. He pulled the covers over himself and cast a look over to the door, just as his older brother wobbled sleepily to his own room. He smiled, "I'm happy."

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who followed this story and left me reviews and favorited it. Originally I was just watching the movie with my sister and little cousin, trying to get some real classic Disney into his little mind, when I came up with this concept. Then listening to Hell fire, I thought to my self, wouldn't the song be even more epic if the guy was singing about another guy?! Talk about taboo! Plus my current obsession is Hetalia and of course those cuties have been on my mind. Anyway enough rambling. I hope the epilogue was nice. I left it so that if you wish for that to be the ending it will be but at the same time it did leave me with a hook for a sequel, which I've decided I will write in the near future. Like keep an eye out for it sometime this week or the next. I've planned most of it out already. Anyway thank you again. ^_^ **

**HeroinOfDarkness: Thank you for your kind words ^_^ I'm glad you liked it.**

**Kira The Dead Ninja: ****Oooh! What a cute expression. I'm happy you liked the story.  
**

**zoewinter1: ****Yay! That's Happy lol X3**

**Skysword: Yep, that was the first time I used his laugh lol. It was my intention to post sometime that same day but I got sick and didn't feel like doing much T_T. BUT! It's still Sunday 4:24pm for me so its still _technically_ the weekend lol. I hope you enjoyed the epilogue. **

**akanobara: Thank you for your kind words ^.^**

**Fallen Heveans: Well, yes, I will be writing a sequel, though I still have to plan it out. I already have a story in mind, thought it will follow The Hunchback of Notre Dame II, with my own twist of course.**

**VivaAmerica: I just want to thank you. You're reviews honestly meant alot to me, and I looked forward to every one. And even though I felt that my last chapter was rushed, I'm glad you liked it. ^_^ **


	11. Sequel Has Been Released!

Hello guys!

As you know this isn't a chapter but I just wanted to say that the first chapter of the sequel has been posted. I've watched the movie now a couple of times and though I don't think Angle of Notre Dame is going to be ten chapters, though who knows it might end up ten. I've spent all week writing down and planning the story more so to make it longer. I hope you all like it. I'm not gonna lie, my biggest fear is disappointing you all T_T

**Akanabora:**** Thank you! Don't worry I'm not going to kill anyone off in the sequel ;3****  
**

**VivaAmerica: ^_^ I was all smiles when I read that.**

**Fallen Heavens****: lol glad I could make you happy =3**

**Kira The Dead Ninja: Oh cool! It's an honor to hear that you both enjoyed it. *dies from happiness from story being recommended* And yes! Gilbert will definitely be getting someone ^_^**

**Skysword: Thank you for staying with me and the story ^_^ I hope you enjoy the sequel as well.**

**zoewinter1: *happy squeals back* glad you enjoyed it ^.^**

**Rose Bloodwater: Sequel is hot and ready! lol**

**nekolover3: Heck yeah I will! Thank you for the idea. I'm going to start planning that and will work on it after I'm done writing Angel of Notre Dame. For those of you wondering nekolover3 requested that I write a UKUS story in setting of Little mermaid. CAN YOU IMAGINE IT! Hetalia MERMEN! I already have ideas for that stewing my mind XD**


End file.
